Pokemon Red: Four Brothers
by Ruby1996
Summary: What happens when four brothers go on an adventure around the Kanto region? A big adventure awaits for the siblings as they venture the Kanto region facing new challenges, battling gym leaders, meeting new friends and allies and become unexpectedly involved in the plans of Team Rocket. Chapter 13 is posted! Rated T for the future chapters. Story on hiatus for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**A/N: Welcome to my first Pokémon fanfic, I hope it's as good as I wanted it to be. I've always wanted to make my own Pokémon fanfic and have been a fan since I was five so I hope my knowledge of Pokémon will help majorly. Anyway let's begin this journey with a little P.O.V.**

**P.S: I do not own the Pokémon franchise or Nintendo (duh :p)**

**Chapter 1: To start anew**

**Jasper P.O.V**

It was a bright morning in Vermilion City as always, the sun was shining greatly while the docile winds of the ocean air swept threw out the city like a plague. Vermilion was the hot spot for sea ports in the Kanto region each and every morning the loud wails of the boats and ships would wake me up in the middle of my sleep annoyingly, you would never hear that kind of thing in my old town New Bark Town but I'm not in New Bark Town anymore. My family and I moved out of Johto a year ago after my mom fell in love with my pain in the ass step-father Murphy.

After dating for 4 months she got the strangest idea to leave Johto and head to Kanto where Murphy can take care of his son Antonio since he's been misbehaving with his mother. My brother and I begged her not to get especially since we were about to get out first Pokémon and start our journey in the Johto region but she ignored our pleads and made the decision anyway and since we lived here it's been nothing but trouble. It was always nosy in Vermilion with the boats coming in and out every day, the construction site on the north-east side of the city and the battles of the trainers come in and out of Lt. Surge's gym.

He was the gym leader of the Vermilion and specialized in electric Pokémon, since we moved here I've wanted to challenge him to a battle. The thrill to do battle with other trainers, to make your Pokémon stronger and become known around the region as one the best trainers of them all, what kind of maniac wouldn't want that kind of dream? But I couldn't accomplish such a feat not without a Pokémon to start off my journey, but my mother thinks I'm not mature enough to handle a Pokémon and that I need more time. Most kids start on their journeys when their 10, I'm 16 and I still haven't owned not a single Pokémon.

But I guess that was my life, I felt like a caged Pidgey ready to take off into the wind. As of today it was 11:15 A.M I was sitting on the front porch watching as a new boat reached the docks letting out more passengers from far off lands. Most of the visitors were tourists that were taking vacations and examine Vermilion for all of its so called beauty. It was a hot summer's day today, my dark brown skin was scorching in the sun's heat and my black hair was sticking up messy as usual letting out pores of sweat. I was wearing a black t-shirt with black shorts matching with my red and black belt, black socks, and black and red shoes. (What can I say I love black.)

Opening the window above my head was my younger brother Jared obviously searching for me, he had a dark caramel colored skin the lightest skin tone out of my youngest brother and myself, along with dark brown eyes. His hair was black and curly and clothing consisted of a blue shirt that read in white "Aero-Poke", and wore khaki shorts, white short socks, and blue and white tennis shoes.

"Jasper!" he screamed, "Jasper, Bay wants you!" he screamed loudly for the whole town to hear. My ears were ringing; I angrily stood up from the grassy porch and screamed back, "I'm right here! You don't need to yell for everyone to hear you!"

"I didn't know." he retorted back going back into the house.

I groaned annoyingly but still entered back into my small house where I could see Jared, my youngest brother Jeremy and step-brother Antonio all sitting on the olive colored couch playing on the Nintendo 64, playing Pokémon Stadium. They never liked me playing Pokémon Stadium since I knew the most about pokemon than the three of them put together, with all the free time I had here all I did was study pokemon, their disadvantages, attacks, special abilities and learned a few things about the Kanto region too.

But on the other side of the room was my mother, Bay (a nickname we prefer calling her) cleaning the breakfast dishes. She was middle-aged woman, had brown skin and a round circle face. Her eyes were dark brown and over them were her square prescriptive glasses; she was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans with a tan apron around her waist so water wouldn't spill on her clothes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her dully trying to leave the room as fast as I could.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you got a package today from Professor Elm." my mother replied placing a clean dish into the cabinet above her.

I immediately lost my boring appearing demeanor and became more excited than a spring Doduo, my brothers and Antonio all paused their games and turned to my direction just as eager as I was.

"Where is it?" I asked excitingly.

"It should be in your room." she answered wiping her wet hands on her apron.

But after she said room, I didn't understand a word she said I was moving so fast. I rushed up the wooden steps of our house and ran towards my room which was the last room down the hall, my brothers were right behind even to my annoyance but I was too happy to let them rain on my parade.

"What did you get?!" my brother Jeremy shouted.

"I don't know yet!" I replied already in my room, as I entered I immediately looked on my bed and saw a huge brown box that had a huge red poke'ball emblem in the middle. I literally leaped in the air and snuggled onto the box, a package from the Poke' Professor of the Johto region. Professor Elm was a good friend to our family before we moved, he's the one who first taught me about Pokémon back when I was a kid.

I continued to hug the box until turning around all of my brothers were staring at my package excitingly, Jeremy was shorter than everyone being only 14 and was dark skinned just like myself, he was wearing an orange t-shirt with green shorts and socks and orange and white sneakers. His skin and eyes were dark brown just like everyone in our family and he wore square glasses just like our mom and hair was black and a little spiked.

Antonio was wearing a white and blue jacket with light blue skinny jeans, white socks and white and blue hightops. I hated Antonio with a passion, he was cool to hang with but for some reason I resented him more than anyone in my life, being 18 he was older than me by two years but acted as if he was 14 and that was one thing I loathed about him, not taking life as serious as it really is, still acting like a child even if he was practically an adult. He had dark brown skin and uncombed black hair that was in the size of an afro, he wore glasses just like Jeremy and Bay but had tape on the right side of them because he broke them a few months ago and had a crooked tooth in his mouth and overlapped the others.

Some may consider him a rival towards me but I just see him as a potential pawn to use in the future and a pest. I glared at Antonio and I saw him enter my room but immediately turned back towards my package ripping my cardboard box savagely. Each of them stormed next to me wanting to see what was in the box just as exciting as I was. Once digging through the bubble wrap and plastic material I could see three red balls at the bottom of the box and two strange devices.

"What is it!?" asked Jared.

"What did you get?" asked Jeremy.

I picked up the three balls in one arm and the two devices in the other and placed them on my bed, Jared and the other practically squealed when seeing the poke'balls hit my red sheet covered bed.

"You got poke'balls!" shrieked Jared picking up one of the balls.

"Why didn't we get poke'balls?" laughed Antonio.

"Because you're not important enough." I replied annoyingly searching the two devices in my hand.

The first device I knew instinctively that it was a Pokégear; I lived in Johto all my life and could noticed a Pokégear in a heartbeat. I placed the other device on my bed and tangled with my new Pokégear, the device was colored blue and white and was as slim as an I-Poke 5. But before I could check it's applications it immediately started to ring shocking each of us causing me to drop the device on the ground.

I quickly picked it up and saw it was Professor Elm calling me; I clicked yes on the phone and quietly answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jasper, Jasper is that you?" asked the nerdy professor.

"Professor Elm!" I jolted saying, I see the reactions on my brother's faces they were excited as well while Antonio looked blankly at the two confused.

"Professor Elm!" Jeremy yelled, "Hey Elm!"

"You lying." said Jared.

"No I'm not," I retorted, "Here I'll put him on speaker."

I clicked another button on the device and immediately the voice of the Professor was heard.

"He sure isn't lying it's your favorite Professor on the phone." the Johto researcher laughed.

Jared laughed embarrassingly, surprised to hear his old professor. "Oh snap, hey Elm!" he cheered.

"Who's he?" asked Antonio.

"Professor Elm is our old friend in Johto and is the most known professor in the region." the youngest brother explained.

"How are you boys doing in your new home?" Elm asked.

"Bad." I immediately answered.

"No it's not that bad here Elm, Jasper is just being a hater again." Jeremy corrected.

Elm chuckled, "Jasper, stubborn as always you need to learn how to get use to new things." the professor lectured.

"I know, I know." I replied nonchalantly, "So did you send this stuff, Elm?"

"Yup, I knew how long you three wanted to go on your journey before you left. So I took the liberty of capturing these three Pokémon for your three to get a head start." Elm explained.

"These Poke'balls are ours?" asked Jared making sure he heard the professor correctly.

"Yes, they are yours to keep." Elm replied.

Jared and Jeremy screamed and cheered in the air both grapping a poke'ball off the bed while I quickly swiped them out their hands and placing them back on my bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Jared a bit annoyed.

"Don't pick yet until we see them." I instructed.

"Strange Jasper," said Elm worriedly, "I thought you would be more excited than this."

But only if the professor knew inside I was practically ready to faint, it was as if it was a miracle from the legend Arceus itself that I would get my first Pokémon today and finally start my journey. But I wanted to keep my cool and don't seem like a little kid, so I calmly replied.

"I am, don't get me wrong," I replied, "But I'm just want to know what else I got."

"You know you're happy," Jeremy laughed, "Look at him, he know he wants to smile."

I couldn't hold it in, I was never good at making a straight face whether I'm telling the truth or if I'm lying, once he said that a big smile consumed my face causing my brothers to all laugh. "See, see look at him! I knew he wanted to smile." joked Jeremy.

"Same old Jasper," Elm said, "But do you like my presents?"

"Yeah it's cool but what's this?" I asked picking up the other device off my bed.

"Oh you must mean the Pokédex I sent you." Elm answered.

"Pokédex?" asked Antonio confused.

"Yes, it's a handheld Pokémon encyclopedia that is capable of recording and retaining information of the various Pokémon of the world. I thought it may help you on your future endeavors." Elm explained.

"Wow, thanks Elm!" I cheered excitingly.

"Why didn't we get a Pokédex?" sadly spoke Jeremy.

"Sorry but I only had enough material to make one at the time but I promise making the next two will be a piece of cake."

"Can I have one?" asked Antonio, I rolled my eyes at the teen's stupid question.

"Um…who are you?" asked Elm.

"It's just Antonio, you know my step-father's stupid son." I responded annoyingly.

"First off, Jasper you shouldn't call people by names like that. And second I can make one for you too Tony, if your dedicated about Pokémon and will be responsible with it." Elm instructed.

"He won't don't waste your time." I added.

Jared and Jeremy laughed while Antonito glared at me and rolled his eyes; I smirked at my comment and turned back to Elm on my new device.

"No one likes a smart ass." said Antonio.

"And I don't like dumbasses so I guess we're even." I replied, "So is that it professor because I want to start my journey as soon as possible."

"Oh wait there is one more thing," he said warily, "I need you to go to Pallet and see my old teacher Professor Oak."

"Why?" I asked bothersome.

"Not too long ago I told him about you three in Vermilion and recently he told me that he needed help in his lab. He didn't give me any details but wanted to see you three for some important information." Elm spoke.

"Is it bad?" asked Jeremy.

"I don't think so, hopefully its good news. Anyway have fun on your journey boys, Kanto is a lot different than Johto just watch your backs."

"Okay thanks, Elm." I said ready to end the call.

"Oh and the Pokémon I sent you, they aren't the rarest Pokémon in the Johto region but I think they would make a good first Pokémon for each of you. They have never had a trainer before so you will their first, so again good luck and if you need me just call me; I've taken the liberty of installing my number in your Pokégear."

"Alright thanks again, Elm." said Jared.

"Bye boys." And the line hung up, I immediately shut the Pokégear and looked around the room in silence. This was finally it, I was going to start my Pokémon journey, a dream I've dreamt since I was a little kid. I may not get the badges in the Johto region but I'm confident I'll get them in the Kanto region, Jeremy and Antonio have never been fans of gym battling but me and Jared were ecstatic about it, that was our goal for as long as I remember and now it was going to be a reality after we see this Professor Oak.

I looked over towards my bed and saw the poke'balls and quickly grabbed all three, Jared and Jeremy glared at me angrily wanting their Pokémon now.

"What are you doing?" asked Jared practically growling.

"I'm going to open them," I replied and with a slam I threw all three of the modified balls on my bedroom floor which enveloped a white light around us. Once the bright glow faded were surprised to see three Pokémon staring at us clueless.

The first Pokémon was a purple furred monkey that had beige colored skin which was his face, ears, belly, feet and its three fingered hand tail. Its eyes were large and round and it was smiling cheerfully with a cheeky smile. The second Pokémon was a bug type flying in the air; this Pokémon was similar to a red ladybug with five black spots on its back. Its eyes were large and round and it had two black antennae and six black legs with hands that look like boxing gloves.

And lastly the final Pokémon was a little blue elephant that had small black eyes and red markings on its trunk and large floppy ears. We each gleamed at the Pokémon not knowing which to choose from, I really couldn't decide especially because they were each awesome Pokémon. The monkey was an Aipom, the ladybug was a Ledyba, and the elephant was a Phanphy, they each evolve into incredible Pokémon with enough training but who to choose.

The blue Phanphy looked at us four and suddenly wobbled its way towards us, it looked like practically a newborn the way it was wobbling back and forth until he bumped its head against Jeremy's leg. Jeremy looked down at the small elephant seeing it rub against him happily, Jeremy chuckled getting on one knee and putting the elephant on its head.

"He wants me, yah'll." Jeremy rejoiced, "You want to come with me pal?" he asked.

The blue elephant wrapped its trunks around Jeremy's leg and continued to rub against the newly turned teenager. I was speechlessly baffled and jealous at the same time, how did Phanphy know who to go to. Did it just see Jeremy as a good owner or was it instinct and it seen they shared the same chemistry, but whatever the case maybe Jeremy still had a Pokémon and I didn't. I looked over and saw the little bug Pokémon fly its way towards Jared, my younger brother looked at the bug nervously he never did like bug type Pokémon not even a harmless Caterpie. Jared would yelp if even saw a bug but it seemed he was trying his best with this one.

"Look at Jared." laughed Antonio, "This boy scared as freak!"

"Shut up!" Jared barked, "You try having a bug coming towards you!"

"That's no problem with me; I'm not scared of bugs." Antonio continued to chuckle.

Ledyba flew its way onto Jared's shoulder and rubbed its head against Jared's cheek quietly saying, "Ledyba, Ledyba." Jared was shacking at first, too scared to make eye contact with the small bug but quickly noticed it was a happily enjoying itself on Jared's shoulder quietly looking at Jared to accept it as its partner. It took Jared some time but he started to warm up towards the small bug and rub it against its head.

"Man, they both got a Pokémon except me!" I shouted angrily but suddenly realized there was one Pokémon left.

Aipom stared at me and I stared back at Aipom, it was still smiling with its wide teeth but was looking at me oddly as if it was deciding to be with me or not. I couldn't take being reject by the monkey, I just couldn't! As the monkey decided I started to think of the negatives and what could happen if it doesn't choose me. What if it chose Antonio instead! I would be just downright heartbroken, all this time I've been telling him I was the better trainer, I was going to be the best and he was going to be a failure in life and that I will always be better than him but in the end Pokémon thinks he's more likeable than me.

My mind went into distress, I began to jitter and shake not hoping for the worst to happen. But feeling a large hand slap across my face, I found myself out of the horrible fantasy I was dreaming and back into reality seeing Aipom in my face still smiling. As I looked at it I noticed its hand tail moving that realized it slapped me across my face, I looked at it surprised and rubbed my black hair embarrassed.

"Thanks," I told it, "I was getting a little scared there."

Aipom laughed and suddenly started to climb up my body from my legs to my head. "Hey, whoa, watch it!" I told the little monkey climbing onto me. Aipom stopped itself when on my shoulders and squeaked and yelled all around my room into my ears.

"Does this mean…you want to be my partner?" I asked it.

Aipom nodded his head and showed me its hand tail for me to shake it, with a strong grip I shook the monkey's tail agreeing upon being its trainer from now until the end of time. All three of us leaped and cheered now having our first Pokémon except for Antonio who was just looking at our Pokémon with jealousy, the look in his eyes made me laugh inside.

"Let's show Bay our Pokémon!" suggested Jeremy.

"Yeah!" agreed Jared.

And so the four of us ran down stairs to given our mother the good news.

**XXXXXXXX**

It took some time but we were able to explain to my mom the situation we're in what is going on. She was baffled, speechless but yet still relaxed and mellow as she always is. She was on the olive colored couch while we were standing above with our Pokémon back in their individual poke'balls.

"And that' the whole thing in a nutshell." said Antonio.

My mother wavered on the couch giving a small sigh, "I should have known this was going to happen sooner or later." she admitted.

"What?" I asked confused, "You always told me I was too young and immature to go on my own."

"I also said that about your older sisters and brother and they did the exact opposite of what I told them and look what happened to them."

She was right, my eldest sibling and sister Kimberly became a top tier trainer and is now a candidate for having her own gym. My other sister Jessica became a popular and well-known competitor in the Pokémon Competitions and my oldest brother Anthony is known for his undefeatable team of Dragon type Pokémon. Mom told each of them not to go on their journeys but instead they ran away and became legends themselves, can I do what my older siblings were able to accomplish?

"So is it okay if we can go?" I asked her.

She was quiet but not too long she rose up her head revealing a satisfied gleam, "Yes, you have my permission to go." she responded. My heart skipped a beat, everything around me was silent from behind me I saw Jared and Jeremy both cheering yes along with Antonio and from inside my heart it felt engulfed with happiness and excitement.

"Can we go right now?!" I asked her happily dancing around the room.

"Well first all of you get packed and get in the car; we're going to drive to Oak's Lab, then you can start from there." she insisted.

"Okay, come on let's hurry up!" I screamed running up the steps, Jeremy and Jared soon followed.

"Sandie?" asked Antonio calling her by her real name, "Where's my dad?"

"He went off on a business trip for a few months, he said he will be back once this little scavenger hunt for some ancient artifact is over." my mother answered.

"Tonio, hurry up before we leave without you!" I screamed in my room throwing my clothes into my duffle bag.

That was the day, the day when I start anew as an official Pokémon trainer…but only if I knew then what I knew now…I wouldn't be in this mess today.

-Chapter End-

**Did you like the first chapter? I know I did, writing this is really easy much easier than I expected to be honest. Anyways this story will be accepting OCs, Jasper and the gang with need friends along their adventure.** **So I am now accepting OCs for my fanfic ****_Four Brothers, _****your trainer can be of any age between 10-18, more details will be explained below so happy sending, I'm hoping the entries of OCs will be as great as expected.**

Your OC's:

Name: (Full name, if you'd please)

Age:

Gender: (Self explanatory)

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Color: Trainer Class: (See Bulbapedia for these. Beauty, Bug Catcher, Collector, or just a regular old trainer, anything goes. Be creative! I want to see a wide variety of trainers, like Picnickers, Cool Trainers, and Hikers!)

Outfit: (What does your trainer wear? You don't need to give me too much. However, I'd like you to give me your OC's regular outdoors clothes, dressy party clothes, PJs, and swimwear.)

Hometown: (No made up hometowns, or hometowns that were only in the anime!)

History: (Your trainer needs a back-story, and a GOOD one, too. Be really creative and descriptive.)

Accomplishments: (How many badges does your trainer have? And no being champions!)

Personality: (What does your OC act like around others? Cold, happy, flirty, weird, antisocial, or self centered? And be descriptive.)

Flaw (This IS mandatory. A character that has no flaw is BORING. Maybe your OC is a pervert, or bad-tempered, or sexist, or maybe a bit of a sadist. Characters who don't have at least one flaw will NOT be accepted!)

Favorite food: (What? Why you looking at me like that? I'm not going to starve your OCs!)

Family/friends/rivals/lovers/idols: (Does your OC have someone they care deeply for? Or someone they just gotta beat? If you want your OC to fall for another OC in the story, ask the owner if they would like to hook their OCs up, and I'll make them get together in the story.)

Pokemon: Name:

Species: (No legendaries.)

Gender:

Age:

History: (Where your OC caught it, will catch it, Etc.)

Personality:

Move-Set:


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**Chapter 2: Oak's Lab**

**Jasper P.O.V**

It took us about an hour to get completely ready; we were all practically breathless we couldn't possibly wait to get to Pallet and start our new journey. For the occasion I changed my outfit to something more comfortable from all black to a red t-shirt with black words reading "Pro", black pants and sweat bands, black short socks, and red and black shoes. Throwing our things into our Mom's car we set off towards Pallet, the traveling time between the Vermilion and Pallet were pretty far so the trip took us almost the entire morning, but the time did help us get to know our new Pokémon better.

Taking out my new Pokédex I was able to scan each of our Pokémon and learn new information about them, scanning my Aipom I found out that it was male roughly four years old and knew the moves scratch, tail whip, astonish, and Baton Pass. Scanning Jared's Ledyba was also male and was three years old; he knew the attacks tackle, supersonic, comet punch, and light screen. And lastly Jeremy's Phanpy was male and was actually only a year old; he only knew the moves set of odor sleuth, tackle, growl and Defense Curl.

Seeing from the information of these Pokémon you could easily see they were each very inexperienced fighters, but that didn't discourage me, the weaker the better that means when they become stronger I can acknowledge it was our team work that made this new found strength. Hours flew by, passing through city by city I eventually fell asleep when we made it to only Cerulean, and couldn't remember a thing until I suddenly felt a tug against my arm. Slowly opening my eyes I could hear the sounds of Jared's voice screaming, the yells echoing through my groggy mind.

I guess he saw that the yelling tactic wasn't working so using a little physical abuse he slapped me across the face practically falling me off my seat. I quickly got back up glaring at him while holding my bruised cheek. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" I screamed no longer able to hold me temper.

"Jasper, watch your mouth!" my mother nagged getting out the driver's seat.

"He slapped me across the face!" I whined.

"You should have waked up," argued Jared grabbing his bag from the car trunk along with Anontio and Jeremy.

"So still doesn't mean you have to hit people!" I demanded hopping out the passenger seat.

"Would you stop I don't feel like hearing any arguing!" my mother demanded.

I stopped the argument there; it's wise not to get my mother agitated or you would find yourself punched in the chest. Some people may say that's abuse but we say that's just punishment. So getting my bag out the car I looked around where we were and boy was it a small town, around us was several small houses all colored their individual colors for both the base of the house and the roof. There were dirt trails that lead inside and out the town and surrounding it was a wide open grassy field that were just itching with wild Pokémon. I gleamed at the large field of grass and wanted to battle something so bad but I remembered I didn't have any poke'balls on me.

"Are we in Pallet?" I asked dimwittedly.

"Yes Jasper, we wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't." mocked Jeremy.

"Hey I'm just asking." I responded, I hated Jeremy's smart mouth, sometimes it was funny to hear his quick remarks but at times he can get painfully annoying.

"Where's Oak's lab?" my mother asked.

We all looked around the town but found only more small houses and fields, this old country like town was getting on my nerves but I wasn't going to give up I have to find this old guy to start my journey. I sighed trying to relax my mental self; I turned back to my family.

"I'm going to go look around town, I'll be back." I announced.

"Let me go with you?" asked Jeremy following me.

"No, I want go by myself." I retorted running off down a trail of dirt, I knew I was faster than my younger brother so I out ran him in a matter of seconds. Pallet wasn't that big so Oak's lab had to be somewhere near, maybe it was on the outskirts of town or something so traveling even further down the road I suddenly stopped seeing houses and just a long dirt trail. "That's weird," I thought out loud. I wondered if I should keep going or instead tell my family but I wanted a little thrill, a small taste of an adventurous travel so I continued my vast walk down the dirt road.

It didn't take long until I saw a large building down the road, screaming echoes of excitement through my head I ran down the towards the building blindly just chipper as a Pidgey to see the building so close, my adventure so close to begin. Making it towards the building I saw that Oak's lab was pretty big and bright red, large windows were all around the facility along with a large windmill behind it. I silently tapped the front door but heard no reply, I waited and tapped again and still heard no one answer.

"Hello?" I asked loudly, "Is anybody home?"

No one still answered my calls, so taking things in my own hands I pushed the door surprisingly finding it still open. Pushing the door harder I soon saw the inside of Oak's lab, it was huge having several machines, work stations, and poke'balls everywhere. My eyes were shining practically showing stars; I tried rushing into the building until I felt a hand tug the back of my shirt pushing me out the facility. The hand yanked me out the lab, throwing me onto the ground. Looking up to see the perpetrator I saw that it was actually a young female girl glaring at me with a suspicious stare.

I was captivated staring at true beauty; the girl looked ravishing like an angel descending from the sky. She had light porcelain smooth skin that shined against the sun and had freckles on her nose. Her angry eyes were olive green and her thick eyelashes were flapping enchantingly and I also noticed she wore green eye shadow. Her hair was reddish-orange that was long mid-length and wavy, she was wearing a white long poufy sleeved blouse with a pink coral vest over it and a knee length matching pink coral skirt. White flats and pink cowboy hat. I was astonished and speechless only able to hear what she had to say which was.

"What are you doing, in my father's lab?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**Chapter 3: VS Pachirisu**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I stared at the girl as I continued my way off the ground dusting myself off, she was so beautiful it was breath taking. I couldn't find the words to say besides gaze at her green jade coloring eyes, but they were filled with suspicion as she glared up at me up and down. Placing her hands on her hips, she huffed and repeated the previous question.

"I'll ask again," she told, "why are you in my dad's lab?"

I snapped out of my hypnotized state and looked at her finding a serious demeanor in her eyes but quickly my shyness activated and caused me to blush looking at my toes. I was no good with girls, I was a mess with the opposite sex, my oldest brother Anthony was the smooth talking one but he never taught me anything, he was off on his journey to give a Ratata's ass about my brothers and me.

"I was…um just trying to find Professor Oak." I shyly told rubbing my black spiked hair.

But turning my attention back towards her I could see the girl now circling around me with a devious smirk on her face. I wonder what she was looking at, did I stink or something? I tried backing away slowly to get her away but she continued her assault moving closer and closer towards my face until we were practically face to face. She looked even more spontaneous up close than afar, her clear skin was just inches away from me and looking at perky body caused more things to rush into me head.

Her eyes searching around my body looked seductive and devious; I began to sweat nervously taking a gulp. She poked her finger on my chest; I flared up like a bottle rocket ready to be lite and fired.

"So you're looking for my daddy, huh?" she asked, "I never seen a guy like you here before what's your name?"

"Jasper." I answered.

"Well Jasper I'm Anna Marie Lucas, daughter of the exclaimed Poke' Professor Oak. So why would you want to see my daddy?"

She wouldn't budge away from me not even an inch looking straight into my eyes not letting me look a direction away, but I had to keep my cool I wasn't going to let even a pretty looking girl stop me from my chance of becoming a trainer. "He asked me to come here," I responded, "And I'm in…quite a big of a rush so if you'll excuse me."

But as I walked away from Anna, the red-head quickly got back in my face deviously looking at me again. "Ooh, big boy Jasper giving demands, I love that in a guy do you know that?" she teased.

I blushed even harder than before; turning into a chocolate dipped strawberry, sweat rolled down my face intensely and my body shook nervously. Turning away from her and heading back to the lab, I ignored the ploys of the flirty girl and made my way back towards the building but again she blocked my path. "Girl would you move." I finally said boldly becoming irritated.

"Not until you battle me." she requested.

"I battle," I repeated, "You're a trainer?"

"Duh, I am Oak's precious little princess. He taught me everything there needs to know about Pokémon."

"He sure didn't teach you about manners." I said under my breath.

"What was that!" she barked practically hearing my insult.

"Nothing," I quickly rebutted, "now you want to battle me?"

"Yeah, a 1-on1 battle and if you win, I'll let you can pass but if you lose you leave." she demanded, "the choice is yours?"

But to her surprise I didn't need a second thought to the situation, I've been itching for a battle since I got Aipom on my team, hell I've been wanting a battle since I was eight and beating the professor's daughter would be the perfect first battle. Taking out Aipom's poke'ball I pointed it towards Anna with determination in my eyes, "There was no reason to make a choice, I'm ready to battle and I will win." I spoke confidently.

Anna sighed and walked a few feet away from me, "It's your loss," she spoke taking out her own red and white orb. "Go, Patchy!" Anna threw the ball out her hand and landing onto the ground releasing from inside the poke'ball was a small squirrel like Pokémon. The Pokémon's fur was white with a faint bluish tint and has a light blue stripe that started from its forehead and went all the way down to the tip of its tail. It had one large tooth growing out of its moth and had yellow circles on each cheek. This was the first time I saw a Pokémon like that, it was neither from the Kanto or the Johto region at least that's what I've been told.

"Wow, a new Pokémon!" I stated astonished taking out my Pokédex. To my amazement the device opened itself automatically and scanned the squirrel gaining its data, within seconds the information was saved and complete and with its robotic voice it began to speak.

"_Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. This Pokémon is usually very active during the day and when it sleeps it likes to curl their big fluffy tail round to the front of their bodies and use as a pillow. If together with others they may rub their cheek pouches together to shared stored electricity. This Pachirisu is female, roughly around the age of 10, and knows the move set of spark, growl, quick attack, charm and thunder wave."_

Closing my trusty device I was stunned to find Anna in my face with a delightful and childish like smile on her face looking at my Pokédex in my hand.

"OMG, you have a Pokédex too!" she cheered loudly causing a flock of Spearow to fly out of the grassy field, "do you know how rare having one is! Who gave it to you?"

"Professor Elm." I answered, "You know the professor in the Johto region."

She stared at me dumbfounded, "You know Professor Elm too?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, he's a friend of my family." I answered calmly, I knew Elm was a famous guy around the world for his studies of Pokémon breeding and Pokémon eggs but to me, he was nothing but another normal guy that I can depend on kinda like a father figure. But looking at Anna she was staring at me as if I was a celebrity myself.

"I only met him with my father once," Anna replied, "Here look."

Digging into her pocket I was surprised to find her having a similar Pokédex except hers being pink and white, but I shouldn't have been too surprised she was Oak's daughter.

"I have a Pokédex too; I've collected tons of data so far? What about you?" she asked me.

"Not too many, I just got it today and also…um remember our battle." I told her trying to get this struggle out the way.

Anna placing her Pokédex back in her pocket looked toward back at me and laughed lightly embarrassed. "Sorry," she apologized, "I've been told I have a bad habit of getting easily distracted."

"It's cool, now go Aipom!" I screeched. Releasing my poke'ball onto the ground Aipom came blowing out the small orb landing onto the grassy field confused to find himself facing a small squirrel and girl. Looking down I noticed the small monkey looking back at me confused on why it was here in the first place.

"Aipom?" asked the purple primate.

I kneeled down to Aipom's stature and rubbed his purple furred head, "This is a Pokémon battle buddy," I told the monkey, "wanna battle with me?"

Aipom screeched loudly bobbing his head and up down agreeing to the challenge and smirking with his usual cheeky smile.

"Great!" I cheered turning back to Anna.

But again like before Anna was now instead of being in my face was in Aipom's face gleaming at the long tail Pokémon, I face palmed myself as the girl picked up Aipom from his shoulders and tossing it up and down the monkey cheered enjoying the little game of toss.

"Awesome you have an Aipom!" Anna said excitingly.

"Yup that's right." I said dully annoyed at the girl's continuous remarks, "Just got him today."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"I just call him, Aipom." I replied.

"Well that's boring," said Anna placing Aipom back onto the ground, "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Boy." I responded.

Looking at her I saw that she was pondering over something putting her head up in the air and finger on her chin most likely trying to think of a name for the monkey.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I GOT IT!" she yelled catching me off guard and falling on my back, "Why don't you name him Smiley?"

"Smiley?" I questioned her getting off the ground once more.

"Yeah, because all he does is smiles." she retorted.

I looked down at Aipom and Aipom looked down at me, we both frowned and turned back towards Anna with a unsatisfied look. "I don't think we like Smiley." I told her.

Anna glared at us and began stomping her foot on the ground in a childish manner, "Well can you think of something better!" she barked at me.

"Give me a minute and I will!" I shouted back.

Thinking in my head I began to ponder a name that was decent, a name that could top hers but sounded reasonable at the same time. That's when it hit me.

"I'll name him Happy!" I exclaimed loudly.

"Happy?" she questioned.

"Yeah that's the perfect name! What do you think, Aipom?" I asked my monkey partner. Aipom looked head over heels for the name pouncing around on his large hand tail and laughing loudly. Seeing by the look on Anna's face I could tell she was pissed with the monkey choosing my name over hers but the decision was made and it was my Pokémon.

"Fine whatever." she said angrily, "Let's continue this battle."

"Thank Arceus finally!" I preached.

So again we went our separate ways, just a few feet away from each other with our Pokémon out in front of us ready to do battle. Wind flew past our feet as we glared into each other's eyes fiercely ready to do a command at any moment.

"Happy," I started, "Use scratch!"

Happy rushed at Pachirisu his hand tail ready for action, "Patchy dodge and use spark!" Anna commanded.

Happy swiped his tail at the small squirrel but she side-stepped Aipom and with her cheeks sparking Patchy shocked Aipom with her blue bolts sending the monkey across the field.

"Good now follow it with thunder wave!" Anna continued.

I gritted my teeth, Aipom had to dodged fast if that thunder wave shocked him Happy would be paralyzed and this match would be at a disadvantage for us. "Ai…er I mean Happy rush at Pachirisu and use scratch!" I shouted.

Happy quickly rebounded off the ground and like he was told rushed at Patchy, the blue cheeked squirrel was bolting with electricity and shooting from her pouches were bolts of blue electric waves. The monkey's eyes widened as he saw the tons of electricity storm towards him.

"Now slide!" I yelled.

The purple sliding on his tail slide down barely maneuvering the attack and faced Patchy scratching the squirrel's face sending the light weight Pokémon on the ground. Looking across the face I could see Anna's face ruptured and frustrated, she was possibly new to battling but unlike myself I learned about Pokémon battling since I was a kid and know tons of possible tactics to choose from. The small squirrel was getting back on its feet struggling; I saw that this was my chance to make a comeback.

"Happy use astonish!" I ordered.

Happy already in the damaged squirrel's face, smiled at her the monkey's face turning from a carefree cheeky demeanor to a vigorous and demonic tune. Screeching as loud as he could sounding like a demon-like jackal through the cold night, Happy screamed unbelievably loud causing Patchy to back away flinching at monkey's ploy of causing fear.

"Patchy ignore him!" yelled Anna.

"It's too late," I yelled, "Happy use scratch one more time then finish this fight with an uppercut!"

Happy cheerful to oblige stopped his rapturous scream and slapped his clawed tail across Patchy's face sending her in the air a bit. And using his acrobatic skills did a back flip twirling his tail around in a circle and using the speed and momentum to his advantage punched Patchy with a deadly force in the stomach sending the EleSquirrel Pokémon against a barren tree fainting her in the process.

"And that's game!" I shouted.

Happy turned around looking at me exhausted but proud at the same time, I bent down on my knees and spread out my arms for a hug from the monkey. Happy happily ran towards me and indulged himself into my arms, and carelessly climbed to my shoulder placing his head onto of mine. I looked back at the defeated Anna; she slowly walked over to her Pachirisu and kissed her on her forehead while rubbing her soft snow white fur.

"You did good Patchy." she told her Pokémon, Patchy's eyes were barely opened whimpering silently, "Have a nice rest, we'll get you healed up soon I promise." Anna said sending Pachirisu back into her poke'ball.

I casually walked over to Anna's side with a victorious grin on my face along with Happy who were to showing a bold amount of pride. "Well," I started, "I won, so deals a deal right?" I asked her.

Anna huffed childishly while puffing out her cheeks like a Pachirisu with a mouth full of nuts. "I guess," she said lowly, "but you tricked me! I thought you just got that Aipom today!"

"I did," I responded back, "what' your point?"

"How did you know how to battle with him so easily!?" she asked me loudly causing another flock of Pidgey and Fearow to fly from the grassy field.

"Well using my Pokédex I was able to know Happy's move and also being in a family of Pokémon trainers you learn a lot about battling." I answered.

"But…"continued Anna until she was interrupted by a more masculine voice.

"Come on Anna," the voice roared from down a hillside, "you lost already; gosh did you know you can be a real pain sometimes?"

"Jaret!" Anna screamed.

"Jaret?" I asked confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**Chapter 4: Oak's Plea**

**Jasper P.O.V**

Looking over the hill I could see walking up toward us was a fairly tall, male teenager. His skin tone was slightly tan and eyes were as a brown as a block of a milk chocolate candy bar, his hair was short and little spiked doing down reaching just barely his eyes and ears. He looked a bit muscular and was wearing a jacket with the entire front being blue and back being black along with a white hoodie; the wrists of the jacket were black along with the details on the jacket just below the hoodie being black triangles and on the back being blue triangles. He also had on black shorts, black, blue, and white shoes and on his back was a one strap book bag.

I also couldn't help but notice a small Growlithe beside him, his mouth open panting from the sun's heat.

"What are you doing here!?" Anna screamed stomping towards the older trainer.

"Here to watch my little cousin, plus Oak told me to come here."

I stood watching the two squabbles…well mainly Anna who was screaming at Jaret the whole time while he casually ignored here looking into the clouds. I couldn't help but chuckle lightly remembering how it is arguing with my brothers.

"Hey are you listening!" Anna shouted, Jaret looked away from the little girl and saw him turn his attention towards me and Happy with a smile.

"So you beat me cousin?" he asked me.

"Y…yeah." I responded cautiously.

"I saw what you did there, nice skills um…"

"Jasper." I answered for him.

"Jasper, nice to meet you the name's Jaret King." the teen introduced himself, "And this is Apollo." he said looking at his pup Growlithe, the dog barked when hearing its name.

"This is Happy." I told him placing the monkey onto the ground in front of his Growlithe.

"So Anna's your cousin?" I asked him.

"Yeah Oak's my Great Uncle, sorry if she was any trouble I know she can be a handful sometimes." apologized Jaret rubbing his hair.

"It's cool." I replied.

"HEY!" Anna screamed, everyone turned their attention towards her annoyingly, "Stop ignoring me, why did Daddy want you two here!" she demanded.

I huffed with a heavy breath and rubbing my black hair becoming quite agitated by the girl's constant verbal assaults. "I already told you," I started, "Prof. Elm called me saying Oak wanted me to come to his lab I didn't get any big info but I heard it was important."

"Same here, Oak told me to come here on this specific day about two weeks ago before I graduated from High School." Jaret explained.

"That's strange, Daddy told me two weeks ago to come here on this day too. I wonder why?" Anna pondered.

"Is he inside?" asked Jaret pointing at the lab.

"When I looked inside it seemed empty." I explained.

"Better to search the place than to do nothing." Jaret said, "Come on Apollo!"

The dog barked loudly and followed his master with a delightful wag of its tail. I looked down at Happy and the monkey did the same to me, we both shrugged and followed Jaret heading towards the lab."

"W...wait," screamed Anna, "Don't' leave me behind!"

We all slowly entered the lab, when first looking into it the facility it looked pretty cool but once entering it, it felt like a whole new ball game. The lab was cold and completely silent; everything looked untouched in weeks having cob webs on several of the equipment and machines. From the sound of everything happening being so docile it seemed obvious that no one was here, this was all getting a little strange…a little too strange for me taste.

"Why is this place…so empty?" asked Anna shivering from the coldness of the lab.

"I don't know," Jaret answered, "This place is usually packed with Oak's assistances and lab associates."

Jaret continued to walk down deeper into the building, he paused himself in the middle of the lab and tapped his foot 2 times then paused and tapped it 3 times more. We all waited until suddenly from below the surface of the tiled cased floor executed a down stairs hidden basement that shined indicating electricity was still flowing in that underground cavern.

"Whoa," I said stunned, "a underground passage, how did you know it was here?" I asked Jaret.

"I live in Pallet Town after my family moved from Cerulean, I visit Oak in his lab every day after school helping him out around here so he trusted me enough to reveal this underground laboratory." Jaret explained.

"Where does it lead too?" asked Anna.

"To his true researching projects and Pokémon he keeps for his previous taught students."

So we continued our passage down the underground lab, the steps we took left an echo from above making it sound pretty fearful, Anna started to shake and groan as we passed down several cobwebs and dust and unexpectedly grappled my arm tightly. My body froze, blushing embarrassingly while looking down at her confused on why she made such a flamboyant move. Anna looked back up at me with another one of her devious and seductive smiles, "Don't like the touch of another woman?" she asked rubbing her body against my side.

I felt my entire face shine up like a light, Happy turned back towards Anna and me laughing his head off. I growled snatching Anna's arm off me and continued my way down the staircase, in the background I could hear Anna's small giggles while Happy's laughter combined with it. Reaching the bottom of the stair case we found ourselves in a total new environment, the bottom stairs lab was smaller than the upper laboratory but had just as many machines and devices. Each of the large machinery were still issuing power and energy running as if they were brand new along with the cases of poke'balls all stacked inside the see through cabinets.

"Wow!" Anna awed, "Daddy never showed me this part of his lab."

"Well he did want to get his peace and quiet sometimes and having you know about this place wasn't a good idea." teased Jaret.

Anna let that joke slide and easily huffed out an irritated breath while grumbling under her teeth, "Jerk." she muttered.

I looked around even further through the lab, there was no sign of the professor but on a table I noticed three poke'balls along with a tape with white writing stating, "Please Watch."

"Hey guys!" I screamed catching both Jaret and Anna's attention; the two walked over to where I was and saw the tape on the table. We all looked at each other worriedly, why would the professor leave a tape instead of just coming her to us in person, this all seemed to get really shady by the minute and not to mention serious. Jaret searched around the small lab and easily noticed a television set handing on the wall along with a VCR at the bottom. Placing the tape into the VCR and turning off all the lights we all waited to see what the video had featured, but to our surprise on the tape was non-other than Professor Oak himself.

"Daddy…" Anna spoke softly.

Oak was sitting on the very lab table that contained the three poke'balls and tape, he was wearing a rather shady black leather coat and with a black hat beside him. He closed his eyes and took a heavy sigh, then reopened them and began to speak.

"_Hello kids, if you have found this tape that means you found my hidden lab where I work on my more serious projects." he began, "The reason I'm leaving this tape is because by the time you're watching this I could be…" the professor stopped practically choking on his own words, "I could be…dead."_

We all gasped hearing this news, the most shocked one out of the three of was Anna. When turning towards her I could see her having her hands on her mouth in a sadden awe, he eyes watering with tears, and body shook. Professor Oak continued.

"_Recently I've been gaining research on the most groundbreaking and important project of my life, I've been studying of a rare Pokémon, possibly the rarest in all of the universe and is believed to be the ancestor of all Pokémon, Mew."_

"Mew…" I said under my breath.

"_This Pokémon's existence is vaguely known around the world today, many have stated they saw such a mysterious Pokémon but were all stated as mirages and delusions. But I dug deeper into and not long ago when on my far away research I found a tomb that contained hirogriffics of said Pokémon. This information was astounding something that would help my research by 10 folds. But one day not too long ago after doing some more research on the tomb I visited; someone came to my lab for a business proposition. They were the notorious group known as Team Rocket."_

"Team Rocket?" asked Jaret.

"_Yes," answered Oak shocking all three of us, "They are villainous group that pursuit _evil _and exploitation of Pokémon. They mainly steal Pokémon, rare and strong, experimenting on them for their own will but their main goal and ultimate goal is to take over the world. They asked me to help them on their research for the mysterious Mew for their plan for world domination but I declined. A scuffle went about in my lab; they were able to steal all of my research on the Mew expedition along with several of my captured Pokémon. But because of our little battle I was forced to take things in my own hands and take out a few of their members but because of my retaliation things would only get worse for myself and Pallet so I am not on the run from the evil gang. Hopefully where I will be hiding will be enough but I digress. I am talking to my graduate cousin, Jaret, beautiful daughter Anna and former Johto trainer, Jasper."_

We all paused looking at one another knowing exactly who he was talking to, then turned back to the video to hear more information.

"_I called you all here because I need your help, obviously your all pretty ready to head out on your journey to battle the gym leaders across the Kanto region. But I will need a favor from each of you to help me investigate the plans of Team Rocket while you call travel together." _

"T…together! Are you serious Dad!" shouted Anna.

Oak chuckled, _"Anna I know you must have said a rather immature comment but honestly why I want you to travel with your cousin Jaret and young Jasper is because I really don't trust you alone. I trust Jaret because he is a high school graduate learning about Pokémon and battling since he was a child and Jasper because my old student Elm told me several good things about him and that he is actually a potential filled trainer. I really don't want to bother you three but the police aren't good enough for job like this, they cause too much propaganda and are too obvious to sneak around the enemy. This will be a highly intense and dangerous mission I'm sending you three on but I know you three will do your best and will help us stop this escapade of villains."_

Oak paused taking a heavy breath I was shocked on how much things turned for the worse. I never knew Kanto was this sunken into darkness, if Kanto is this bad is Johto just as damaged? I never thought of the world being like this, I never thought people would mistreat Pokémon for their own selfish gain but I guess not everything in this world is sweet and innocent.

I turned towards my left seeing Jaret probably just as shaken up as me, but he was keeping himself together trying not to show too much emotion but I could tell he had a face full of hate, hate towards the gang Team Rocket to cause so much despair to his family. And looking to my right, Anna was even worse her body didn't stop shaking her eyes were filled with tears that rolled down her face and eyes containing intense sadness.

I then began to think of my own family; Jared, Jeremy and Antonio were with me in my journey. I couldn't possibly get them into this escapade but it wasn't going to be easy hiding this from them while we go around Kanto together. I took a breath myself and shook my head trying to get everything cleared. Turning back to the video I saw Oak actually getting misty eyed himself, tears following down his wrinkled cheeks.

"_Anna…"_he started, _"You have become a beautiful and intelligent young woman just like your mother who I wish was still alive to see how much you've grown. Become stronger for the future, this battle against Team Rocket will be your most difficult challenge yet…but with my brains and your mother looks you can achieve anything."_

I could hear Anna whimper and cry uncontrollably her head sulk in towards the lab floor, her arm rubbing the flowing tears away. "I will try…Daddy." she whimpered lowly. 

"_Jaret, I've known you since you were a boy. You're a bright young man who I know can achieve anything if you put your mind to it. You've helped me with several of the Pokémon here at the lab especially Glacier and don't you worry Glacier is in one of those poke'balls on the table there. Take care of her and please watch over these youngsters, they are still young they need a figure such as you to help them out on this journey." _

"Right…Professor." said Jaret.

"_Jasper," _Oak started I flinched when he called my name, _"Elm has told me so many stories of you, you seem to be so full of energy and life you seem like the type who would never turn down a challenge and go the extra mile for what is right. I have faith in you that you can help stop this conflict with Team Rocket and return this region back to normal."_

I didn't know why but when hearing his speech about me, my bottom lip began to quiver and my eyes began to swell up with tears. Though I never physically met Oak, I feel like I knew him my whole life. This old man, this innocent sweet old man was being hunted down like a Poocheyena in the street because of a project over an extremely rare Pokémon. It wasn't right, all this just didn't feel right, I had to do something but for now we had no leads to where to go from. What were we going to do?

"_I know for sure you each have a __Pokédex so I took the liberty of already installing you each into the Indigo League so all you have to do is go Viridian City and get your Trainer Cards to be officially licensed in the region's League. Also another important amount of info you will need to know is that each of the Gym Leaders in the Kanto Region were associated with Team Rocket one way or another so it would be wise to talk to them about this skirmish for power. I have two more poke'balls on the table besides Jaret's Pokémon Glacier, help yourselves on this upcoming battle because will need all the help you can get."_

Suddenly in the background of the video, the loud noise of a bang rumbled from the outside of lab's door along with the sound of several young men screaming.

"DADDY!" screamed Anna.

Oak stood up taking out one of his poke'balls from his pocket, _"Its seems like they found my hidden lab, don't worry kids I'll be okay just get intel on Team Rocket and try your best to stop their evil plans. Goodbye, Anna, Jasper, Jaret."_

The video then shut off leaving nothing but static on the TV screen along with each of us shocked in fear of what to come next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**Chapter 5: Farewells **

**Jasper P.O.V**

We were all speechless, just staring at the static consumed TV set. Everything that was happening was getting a bit out of hand already; my head was just so confused over what we should do from now on. We were given a mission from the now possibly dead Professor Oak to help stop this evil gang from uncovering a legendary Pokémon and use it for their own evil benefit. Gosh it sounded too cheesy as if it came out of a storyline of a video game, but we all knew this wasn't a game it was a serious matter that we each had to participate in and take our roles as heroes just like the professor wanted.

I didn't know what I was going to able to do, I didn't even know if I could accomplish such a bizarre feat but the professor believed in us so I had to try my best to stop this gang before anyone else has to suffer. I turned my attention towards Anna and she looked crushed, but what would you expect after seeing your father just says he was possibly dead and leave you on a world saving mission and if you fail the world could be in possible danger of ceasing to exist.

Her tears were gone but her sadness could be read all over her face, grief and pain consuming her completely. I hated seeing girls sad, it was like seeing a small child cry it was too depressing to be around. Everyone says that I'm too emotional with my feelings but something like this needs nourishment of comfort than to sit in a pool of despair. Walking over to Anna I was kinda feeling a bit awkward not knowing what to say, she didn't give me any eye contact but instead stared at the static television with a blank emotionless stare.

"Um…Anna," I started rubbing my black hair looking at the ceiling, "you okay?"

"I just watched my father possibly get killed, and you're asking me if I'm okay." she replied coldly.

Now I was feeling totally uncomfortable, how could I reply back to that? She was definitely hurting inside I could see that and she obviously making it obvious on the outside, so what I could I do to help her? Suddenly a felt a palm touch my shoulder and turning over I saw that it was Jaret looking at me with a sincere and composed stare; he shook his head back and forth and pointed towards the table of poke'balls.

"Come on," he ordered, "Let's get these poke'balls and get going."

I nodded my head and the two of us walked towards the table of poke'balls leaving the grieving Anna to be alone still staring at the television set. Once at the table, Jaret scanned the poke'balls and picked up the poke'ball on the right handling it with care. I was curious on what the Pokémon was, Oak was saying its name was Glacier obviously a nickname but what kind of Pokémon was it? I didn't want to ask due to the situation we're in but I'm sure I was going to see in due time. Jaret placing the poke'ball into his pocket looked at the other two then turned towards me.

"You want these?" he asked me.

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

"Do you want these Pokémon?" he repeated.

"You don't want them?" I asked.

"I already have two Pokémon," he explained, "plus no offense but Aipom isn't much of a fighting Pokémon until it learns new more powerful moves." Jaret explained.

I turned towards Happy seeing the monkey confused once more of what we were saying, still giving me his cheeky smile. I knew the truth as well, the moves Aipom have now are very difficult to use in battle and needs to be very lucky to have the attack take any actual damage. But I know Aipom can become stronger but for the time being the more Pokémon on my team the better, so nodding my head I grabbed the poke'balls on the wooden table and released the Pokémon from their imprisonment. Coming from out the orbs were two rare Pokémon in the Kanto region, the first one was a Bulbasaur its bright red eyes blinking repeaditely trying to realize where it was. And the second one was a Pikachu; the small yellow mouse was relatively rather than Bulbasaur standing on his hind legs and its thunder bolt shaped tail shot towards the sky but this little mouse had a characteristic different from the rest of its race having a little tuft of fur on the top of its head that ruffled slowly each time the mouse moved its head.

"Oh cool," I shrieked, "a Pikachu and Bulbasaur!"

"Oh yeah I remember these two." said Jaret, "Oak rarely took care of them so he would have me or his assistance do it for him."

"Well I'm glad he left these two." I confessed, "Conveniently these are my two favorite Pokémon in the region."

Happy to have the two Pokémon on my team I took out my Pokédex and scanned the duo Pokémon gaining twice as much info for the device.

"_Bulbasaur the Seed Pokémon, like the other starting Pokémon, Bulbasaur are extinct in the wild; they are the only one of the Kanto Starters which was hunted to extinction. This one is male, around the age of 5 and knows the moves tackle, growl, leech seed, and vine whip. _"The device instructed but it didn't end its lecture there.

"_Pikachu the Mouse Pokémon __and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises it to check its surroundings. This Pikachu is 3 years old, he's male and knows the moves growl, thunder shock, tail whip and thunder wave."_

Closing the device and placing it back into my pocket, I happily kneeled down to the two confused Pokémon waving at them with a kind gesture. "Hey you two," I told them, "I'm your new trainer Jasper; it's nice to meet you." Bulbasaur his eyes enlarging in fear, startled away from me quickly turning his head down towards the floor shyly while Pikachu folded his arms giving me a negative expression and turned his head away arrogantly showing off an aggressive and bold demeanor. I chuckled lightly knowing to train these two were going to be a problem, I looked back up at Jaret who was laughing at the act the two Pokémon were expressing.

"Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but those two are very hard to put up with. Bulbasaur is incredibly shy taking a long time for him to get use to people and that Pikachu is single-minded and stubborn he will be rather hard to train especially for him to follow your instructions in battle." he explained.

"Well thanks a lot." I said annoyingly, taking out all three of my Pokémon's poke'ball I returned all three back into their balls and placed each of the spherical devices into my pocket. Though I was on this high class mission, I was still excited about having new Pokémon.

"What should we do now?" I asked Jaret who just returned his Growlithe.

"I think we should head to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City, there we can get signed in the Indigo League and sleep there until tomorrow morning." Jaret told.

"We can sleep in Pokémon Centers?" I asked puzzled.

"Of course, but its normal you didn't know it's a new thing they started about a year ago in Kanto."

"Cool." I replied. We both turned our attention towards Anna who was now looking towards the ground her left hand clutching onto her right arm.

"Anna, we're ready to leave." Jaret told her, she didn't reply.

Wanting to help I walked over towards her placing my hand on her shoulder, "Come one Anna, we have to go." I told her.

But to my surprise she aggressively slapped my hand away and glared at me with her large green eyes, "Get away from! And don't tell me what to do!"

Startled I took a step back confused on what she was doing, "…Anna." I softly spoke.

"Anna, that's enough calm down." Jaret commanded.

"Calm down, you want me to calm down! How can I calm down after seeing such a scene!" she screamed, "I just saw my father possibly get killed and on top of that he sends me on this wild goose chase to find some evil gang!"

"Anna, that's enough." Jaret ordered.

"No it's not enough!" she retorted, "I can't see how you can be so calm after seeing your uncle get attacked like that and place you under such a dangerous task!"

The tension in the room increased fatally fast and I was in the middle of it, cousin arguing against cousin. A family matter which I had no intention on listening but where I was standing, there was no way out of this discussion, but the awkwardness and pressure that surrounded me felt so thick and potent that I could practically taste it. From the looks of things Anna was crossing waters that were not meant to be reached, hitting fatal emotions at such an improper time.

"All that time you spent with my father must have meant nothing to you! You don't even care for my fath…" Anna continued to insult but was cut off by Jaret tackling her to the nearby wall and grappling her by her vest pushing her against the wall. I flinched seeing Jaret move so quickly but Anna was speaking things that weren't meant to be said, I could see the girl practically choking from where she was grappled already coughing from the previous slam against the wall. Jaret's eyes were hotter than a jalapeño pepper and his rage filled pupils were as rigorous and sharp as a Beedrill's needle.

"How dare you!" he spoke, "How dare you say such accusations in my face so boldly not knowing anything further from the truth! I loved my uncle almost more than anyone in this world he helped me with things that you couldn't possibly imagine, but it's not like you cared leaving the Professor to move to Lavender Town with your money grubbing mother!"

Tears began to fall from Jaret's cheek as he spoke his emotions all forming into verbal threats just as Anna did before, "The professor loved you more than anyone in the world, after your mother divorced him, he wished that he could spend more time with you before his time came but you just ignored him as if you blamed him for their separation!"

Anna struggling to break free from Jaret's grapple was too crying out tears hearing Jaret's unruling lecture of family and love.

"And now he gives you his final death wish to help defeat this evil gang and you just provoke that too! You didn't love Professor Oak and if you had any common decency left you, you would help out with this upcoming struggle no questions asked!"

Seconds passed, there was no doubt an unquestionable silence that entered the room, Anna stopped her struggle with Jaret and just hung there tears overflowing from her eyes. Jaret too was still shedding tears but was holding out a bit better than his younger cousin, I looked at the scene hoping the best would come sooner than expected because having these struggling feeling towards each other will make this journey even more troubling than before. Anna placed her palms onto of Jaret's hand that was grappling her vest, her face was no longer angry, or emotionless, or even depressed but instead she had a smile on her face gleaming at her older cousin.

"Okay Jaret…I get it." she softly spoke, "I'm sorry for everything I said…and I understand now…I understand."

Slowly letting Anna back onto the lab's ground, Jaret whipped the tears from his eyes and looked at Anna with conceit. Probably happy that she was able to understand the situation they were in or because she was finally complaint for once. But with all that aside I was happy that the argument was finally over. "So," Anna said whipping her tears away, "Are we ready to depart?"

"Yup." I replied happily.

"Come one, we're not going anywhere standing here." Jaret told.

Leaving the lab once and for all, we all left the underground basement and out the lab heading back to Pallet Town to get our adventure started.

* * *

**XXXX**

Walking back to Pallet didn't take very long compared to how long it took me to get to Oaks' lab, we were able to make back to the middle town where Jared, Jeremy, Antonio and my mom were all at the parked car awaiting my arrival. They were all surprised to see me with Jaret and Anna but I explained but I gave them an explanation why they were with me, excluding the things Oak informed us.

"So," my mother started finally hearing my tale, "they're here to guide you and the others across Kanto?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's it." I lied.

"What about the Professor?" she asked.

"Um…" I stuttered.

"He had to leave for a press conference in Saffron and left immediately after we did." Jaret said taking over.

"So we can leave right now, right?" asked Jared excited.

"If we want." I told him.

My brothers and I all looked at our Mom waiting for her response; she sighed lightly and shook her head.

"Always moving too fast for your own good." she told us slightly giggling, "Yes, you can go."

We all cheered loudly, jumping up and down in the air finally able to start our journey. I was so excited my time has finally come and to think just this morning I was thinking about running off just like my older siblings did before me. But along with going with my brothers I was going with two new friends Anna and Jaret. Placing my black book bag on my back I looked on at my team of trainers who were each ready to head off towards the Kanto Region. I looked back at my mother who misty eyed staring at her three birth sons was all preparing their lives.

"I guess we're off." I told her softly.

"I guess so." she responded.

Suddenly without any warning my mother just grappled herself around me giving me a bear hug of a tangle, feeling her body shake I noticed she was whimpering sadly. I didn't want to see her so sad, it was rare to see my mother cry or even upset, she was so full of life and nice, sometimes strict and naïve but never shown any true sadden emotion. I returned her hug with my own, even if it was embarrassing to be seen around everyone else.

"It's okay," I told her rubbing her back, "we'll be okay I promise."

"I know." she cringed.

"Listen we have Oak's aids with us plus I have your number in my Pokégear and will call every day. Jessi, Kim, and Anthony left at an even earlier than Jeremy and he's only 13, I think we're old enough to take care of ourselves." I convinced her.

"I know, I know." she whimpered, "But your just my babies." she said finally unwrapping me with her death hug.

I could hear the snickers and laughter of Antonio, Jaret and Anna in the background but ignored them for the time being. My mother whipping her tears, walked over to her car ready to be on her way.

"Well I'm gone." she announced.

"Bye, Bay!" screamed Jared.

"Bye." joined in Antonio.

"Call me, when you reach Viridian." she told us.

"We will." I said.

"Did you bring your toothbrushes?" she asked.

"Yes." Jeremy responded annoyed.

"And you're…" she was ready to ask until being interrupted.

"Bay, you watched us pack we have everything." Jared reminded her.

She blushed lightly chuckling at her own embarrassment, "Alright, I'm going. Don't forget to call!"

"We won't." we all said at the same time.

And with that she slowly went into her car and drove off into the distance leaving us finally to start our journey, I sighed heavily finally seeing her gone. Her departure was less dramatic than excepted but that was good to have because she can get even more embarrassing than what she had shown. I turned back to the group but to my dismay I saw a seducing Anna walking around my three brothers each of them falling for the girl's distracting dance. I face palmed myself already knowing where this is going, Jared and the others all stared at the girl giving no other a bit of attention.

Taking off her pink cowboy hat she waved her red long hair into the bright summer's air, the gleaming primary color glistening in the sun's ray. She tiptoed in front of them and pulling the top part of her blouse she revealed a small piece of her breasts and waved it back and forth in a tiring manner, each of my brother's noses bled at the scene.

"Gosh it's so hot," she sweetly complained, "I wish I had a bit of shade to help this outrageous heat."

"I have an umbrella!" Jared immediately shouted digging into his book bag and pulling out a blue umbrella.

"Oh thank you!" she shrieked walking towards Jared, "You're such a nice boy." A taking the umbrella from his hands, Anna kissed my younger brother on his cheek. The look on Jared's face was priceless he looked like he was ready to faint at any moment, but looking at Anna I saw her smiling deviously with a wicked smirk. I sighed but I guess a girl has her ways, with some ways more persuasive than others.

"So are you guys ready or not?" I asked everyone annoyed seeing Anna's scandal in action.

"I guess." said Jaret also pestered at his younger cousin.

* * *

**The group has finally started their journey, for now on I'm going to place each member's Pokémon at the bottom so you won't forget. And here it is.**

**Jasper's Team**

**Aipom (Happy)**

**Bulbasaur**

**Pikachu**

* * *

**Jared's Team**

**Ledybay**

* * *

**Jeremy's Team**

**Phanphy**

* * *

**Anna's Team**

**Pachirisu (Patchy)**

* * *

**Jaret's Team**

**Growlithe (Apollo)**

**Unknown (Glacier)**

* * *

**Antonio's Team**

**N/A **


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**Chapter 6: On the road to Viridian City**

**Jasper P.O.V**

Our adventure had finally begun we were all walking down route 1 towards Viridian City to get licensed in the Indigo Plateau so we can qualify for the Pokémon League. Route 1 was a large field and was kinda long if you were walking out foot, all around us was tall grasses that Pokémon could be seen hoping in and out, crawling and sneaking all around. I wasn't really worried about catching any Pokémon right now, I already had three at my disposal and hearing what Jaret told me about Bulbasaur's and Pikachu's personality it was going to be a handful training them.

While walking all around us were trainers of all shapes and sizes, of all ages from young to adulthood ready to train their Pokémon for future endeavors or battling others to gain experience. Turning back to Jared and Jeremy I could see the two filled with wonderment of all the attractions that were around them, I was a bit worried of what to happen next. I didn't know if they were going to enter the Pokémon League like Anna, Jaret, and myself or try something else while we're traveling.

Honestly I didn't want them to participate in the league, Oak said that each of the gyms were involved with Team Rocket in some kind of way and I don't want my brothers to know about any of our business that would get them into harm's way. I may have been a lousy brother not telling them what was going on but I was protecting them at the same while hiding such a secret. But all this was going to be solved once reaching Viridian when we sign up, as we walked it felt like we were half way there until Jaret came to a halt making the rest us stop as well.

"What?" asked Jared.

"Shhhh!" Jaret hushed.

The eldest of the group of trainers pointed across the field and noticed a small Pidgey nipping its wings whiling hopping across the plains.

"A Pidgey." announced Jeremy lowly.

I quickly took out my Pokédex and again the small device opened up automatically scanning the small bird and giving off information from its mini poke'encyclopedia.

"_Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokémon. They possess keen eyes for hunting, strength in numbers, can digest a wide palette of food and have the intelligence to make or find nests anywhere. And unlike Rattata, who stow away on ships and discover islands only when humans do, Pidgey can fly atop mountains and over forests to find new lands to colonize. This Pidgey is 6 months, she is female and knows only the move tackle." the Pokédex told. _

"Doesn't seem too hard." I insured Jaret who had the gleam in his eye.

"I know right." Jaret said taking out his red and white ball, "Come out, Apollo." he whispered.

Pressing the middle button on the ball his little puppy Growlithe was released smiling at his owner, not having Growlithe's info yet I continued with my Pokédex and scanned the small dog gaining more information.

"_Growlithe the Puppy Pokémon. This species of Pokémon need little sleep and while serving as playmates by day, spend the nights guarding the caves which nocturnal Pokémon threaten. This Growlithe is 5 years of age; he's male and knows the moves __Crunch, Flare Blitz, Heat Wave, and Roar."_

"Whoa!" I screamed in shock, a little Growlithe knowing four extremely strong moves but after shouting such an extravagant yell I shut my mouth clamping my hands over my lips and was taken over with embarrassment as everyone stared at me angrily. "My bad." I apologized. But it seemed like it was too late for apologizes as the little Pidgey began to flap her frantically ready to soar into the sky.

"Oh crap, it's about to go!" warned Jared.

"No it won't Apollo use Heat Wave!" Jaret commanded.

The puppy Pokémon obeying his master's orders inhaled his breathe and within seconds exhaled a huge burst of flames that engulfed the blue colored sky. The Pidgey was just a few inches into the air almost escaping the pup's attack but was just barely caught in the flames her wings scorched by the powerful flames and collapsing onto the ground immediately.

Growlithe's attack ended and on the ground now was a damaged Pidgey barely able to move, Jaret gleamed at his dog as he took out another non-used poke'ball from his belt that held his collection of Pokémon sealed in their electronic cases.

"Good job Apollo, now go Poke'ball!" he screamed, he threw the red and white ball tapping Pidgey against her head and zapping her into the round ball. The ball bounced on the ground and shook slowly the center of the orb glowing a fatigue hue of red while it continued shake back and forth slowly building suspense around the group of teens. Within seconds the ball continued this repetitive motion until it stood frozen the low red glow dying out and a satisfying sound the secured the capture was complete.

Jaret slowly walked over to his newly acquired Pokémon, grabbing the ball off the ground and pointing the ball towards us proving his worth as a trainer. He showed a satisfied grin on his face while Apollo circled around him joyfully, suddenly out of nowhere we all noticed a crowd all around us clapping and cheering for Jaret capturing the Pidgey. I looked at the crowd sheepishly even though they weren't cheering for me I was still uncomfortable within a large group of people. Jaret placed the ball on his belt and waved at the crowd appreciating their applause, several small children began grouping around him gleaming at him with their large childish eyes.

"Wow that was great mister!" said an ecstatic little boy.

"Yeah is that you're Growlithe?" asked another small boy even younger than the boy before.

"Yeah, his name is Apollo." Jaret told.

"Can we play with him?" asked a little girl.

"Sure." said Jaret approving them of playing with his pup.

The group of children all cheered charging towards Apollo happily, the small dog looked as if he was enjoying the children's company wagging his thick fluffy tail and licking their faces joyfully. Jaret sighed and turned back towards us."And that boys and girl is how you catch a Pokémon." he cockily told.

"It was only a Pidgey," I said unimpressed, "anyone could have done it."

"And he almost didn't do it since you screamed like you was retarded!" reminded Jared elbowing me in my arm.

"Yeah why did you yell anyway?" asked Jeremy.

"Didn't you hear what the Pokédex said about his Growlithe?" I asked them each rubbing my bruised arm.

They each looked at me obliviously obviously not hearing a word my encyclopedia told, I face palmed myself in annoyance but still told them even if they didn't care either way.

"A normal Growlithe shouldn't have those kind of attacks," I told them, "Jaret how did your Growlithe get those skills?" I asked bewildered.

"I admire your observation," said Jaret, "Even though you didn't go to school, well Apollo gained its powerful moves because he was fathered by an Arcanine when he was just an egg."

"An Arcanine?" asked Antonio, "What the heck is an Arcanine?"

"It's the evolve form of Growlithe." Jaret continued to explain.

"Yeah Antonio that big dog in Pokémon Stadium you like to use." Jeremy translated for the uneducated teen.

"Oh yeah, alright I'm cool." Antonio said.

I growled but ignored Antonio's stupidity, "Not just that," I added, "but Arcanine are rare Pokémon to see, they are sometimes even described as legendary because of how powerful and strong they are."

"Are you going to turn your Growlithe into an Arcanine?" asked Jared.

"I wish but I have to find a fire stone fist." Jaret confessed.

"Why?" asked Antonio.

"Duh because that's the only way you can evolve a Growlithe to Arcanine." I said pestered, "Some Pokémon you need a specific item or cause to evolve them." Soon everyone's questions subsided and I turned my attention back towards the town ahead, "We're getting pretty close to Viridian," I told everyone, "are you guys ready to go or not?" I asked.

"I want to stay here a little bit more." said Jeremy.

"Me too," agreed Jared, "I want to catch a Pokémon too."

"Antonio?" I asked the afro haired teen.

"I don't care either way." he responded.

"Well I'm headed towards Viridian, for those who want to stay here, stay." I said walking back onto the route, "Meet me back at the Pokémon Center."

"Wait up!" screamed the hollering voice of Anna who was walking towards me closing her umbrella, "I wanna come too, I still need to heal Patchy."

"Whatever." I said dully and we continued our way towards Viridian.

**Jared P.O.V**

I watched as my older brother left towards the town called Viridian with Anna, on the outside I was content of staying here to train my Ledybay and capture Pokémon but inside I was insanely jealous. Anna was so hot; she had a cute face, perfect body and a charming personality to go with it. We never did meet many girls while in New Bark City our hometown in Johto or in Vermillion City, only when they came out from St. Anna with their relatives but a long term relationship with a girl wasn't for me.

But now seeing a hot girl going along with me while my brothers and I go on our adventure is just too easy, I'll let Jasper have his way now but sooner or later I know Anna is going to my girl and my girl only.

**Jasper P.O.V**

It didn't take long for me and Anna to reach Viridian, we already walked more than half way with my brother and Jaret so the other half was just a normal stroll. But I couldn't say that for Anna thought, after five minutes of us walking in complete silence she began to whine and cry about how the sun was too bright and her feet began to hurt. Just what I get, a spoiled rich girl who can't even take a simple walk down a simple trail, but hearing her constant wails of complaining was worth it once seeing the city itself.

It was a small city but was way bigger than Pallet; there were several houses all around and different trails that would take you to their specific destinations. Right when entering the town you would see the Pokémon Center and behind that was the blue roof market known as the PokéMart, the city looked dazzling as the sun was setting making a beautiful red and orange glow. Our first destination was of course the Pokémon Center so that was where we were heading first.

"This place is pretty big." I told Anna walking towards the healing center.

"If you say so," Anna responded snobbishly, "Lavender Town is way better."

"If you say so." I mocked back chuckling a bit.

We went through the automatic double glass doors of the center and walking in we saw several tables where trainers were with their respective Pokémon or friends, conversing with one another or just showing off their Pokémon showing how much better they were compared to others. And at the front desk of the center was a young beautiful pink haired woman who had sweet serine blue eyes and was wearing a pink and white nurse outfit and next to her was a large Chansey wearing a nurse cap.

We walked up the front desk and as we did the cheerful woman smiled at the two of us happily, "Hello my name is Nurse Joy," she introduced, "what brings you to our center?" she asked.

"Can you heal my Pokémon?" Anna pleaded taking out Patchy's poke'ball.

"Of course." said Nurse Joy well…joyfully. Taking Anna's poke'balls Nurse Joy handed it to her Chansey assistant, "Chansey could you please place this poke'ball onto the healing chamber?" the nurse asked.

"Chansey, Chansey!" agreed the loyal assistant Pokémon.

So walking to a large device behind Joy, Anna's poke'balls was placed into one of its slots. The Chansey then pressed a large red button on the machine and suddenly below Anna's poke'balls was a marvelous green glow that consumed the red and white ball.

"Is there anything else we can help you this?" asked Joy.

"Oh yeah…um can we register into the Indigo League?" I asked nervously at the beautiful woman.

"Of course let me just put you into the computer." said Joy making her way to the nearby computer, "Okay I will need your name, age, and hometown?" she asked.

"Um, Jasper Loving, I'm 16 years old, and hometown is New Bark City." I told her.

"I'm sorry but we need your present residency in this region," Joy informed me, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No it's cool," I told the loving nurse, "I currently stay in Vermillion."

After giving the nurse me current information I turned back towards Anna who was snickering for some reason.

"What?" I asked her.

"Loving?" Anna asked giggling.

"What, it's my last name! Is it that surprising to have a last name?" I said irritability.

"No it's just cute, that's all." Anna said her cheeks burning with a hue of red.

I couldn't help but blush a bit from her comment but didn't want to show it so I quickly turn back towards the joyful nurse as she put my information into the computer.

"Okay what about your beautiful lady friend here?" Joy asked.

Anna forcibly nudged me away from the front desk and slammed her hand onto the nurse's counter, "The name's Anna Marie Lucas, I'm 15 years old and hometown is Pallet. My stupid cousin is entering the league too, his name is Jaret King, I think he's 18 and his hometown is Pallet as well." Anna told boldly.

"Okay," said the nurse continuing typing the information into her personal computer, "Your trainer cards showing your verification into the league will be prepared shortly along with your Pokémon." Joy informed.

"Thank you." we both said in unison, we waited for about five more minutes until our cards were prepared and Patchy being healed. Once finished Joy gave both of us our trainer cards including Jaret's and Patchy's poke'balls, and while at the front desk we asked for one room to stay the night since we knew weren't going to make it to Pewter by tonight. So after gaining our room key, Anna and I made our way to our room where we were staying for the night.

Our room was numbered 17 along with our golden key saying the same thing, unlocking the door we entered the room seeing a small chamber that contained only a wooden dresser with a small TV standing on top of it, a bunk bed on the other side and a bathroom at the corner of the room. I didn't mind the small living arrangements we were only going to be there for one night after all but I could already hear the groans of Anna behind my ear.

She heavily stomped her brown boots into the room dropping her bag onto the ground and sternly look at the room as if she was at a dump.

"Well this is perfect, just perfect!" Anna groaned loudly.

I slowly walked passed her placing my bag alongside the bottom bunk of the bed, "What now?" I asked warily.

"This room totally bombs; I could get us a five-star hotel room if we weren't in this crappy country town!" Anna complained.

I quit listening to her after a while, I took off my shoes and lay on the bottom bed to finally relax, this travelling was nothing but trouble and I was already exhausted even though I did practically nothing today. I placed me hands behind my head and closed my eyes giving out a heavy sigh going into a deep sleep, but not having five minutes pass I immediately felt a heavy weight just slam on top of my chest.

I quickly opened my eyes groaning to find Anna lay on top of my chest her entire body lying onto mine. I blushed widely looking at the red headed girl confused while on her face was a satisfying and mischievous grin. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, I not gay or anything but I never been this close to a girl before to lay on top of my body like this, my whole physical being feeling like it was exerting fire, my heart was pounding heavily and I hoped to Arecues my manhood wouldn't exert itself at a time like this.

"What's wrong Jasper?" asked Anna sweetly, "Don't like the company of a beautiful girl?"

"No!" I barked defensively, "It's just…you're on top of me and…" I continued to banter until her small index finger touched my lip stopping me from continuing a word.

"You talk too much." she whispered in my ear.

I was completely immobilized; her beautiful large eyes were flapping at me with her thick black lashes, the scent she was expressing smelt so sweet and purifying I could have just melted. I wanted to escape before anything heavy happened but it seemed like I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and if things continued a rock was going to appear pretty soon.

"You scared, Loving?" Anna asked her voice deep and contempt.

But as she continued her flirty acts coming through the door was Nurse Joy holding her large brown clipboard in her hands.

"I'm sorry to barge in but I…" she said until seeing the unforgettable scene of Anna laid on top of my body. The nurse's cheeks burned the same rosy colors of her hair and she startled loudly backing out of the room quickly.

"I'm so, so, sorry for interrupting." she spoke nervously hurriedly closing the door behind her.

Having my chance to escape I leaped off the bed falling Anna onto the floor in the process, I quickly placed my shoes onto my feet and ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Anna her demeanor returning back to normal.

"I heard the Pokémon League is pretty close here I wanted to check it out," I said timidly, "I'll see you later."

And within seconds I was out the room bypassing the embarrassed Nurse Joy and out the center down the road of Viridian.

**A new chapter hooray! I really hoped you enjoyed the newest chapter and thank BirdBoy for the Pokedex entries. If you want to know more Pokémon then go check out his version of the official Pokedex! Later!**

* * *

**Jasper's Team**

**Aipom (Happy)**

**Bulbasaur**

**Pikachu**

* * *

**Jared's Team**

**Ledybay**

* * *

**Jeremy's Team**

**Phanphy**

* * *

**Anna's Team**

**Pachirisu (Patchy)**

* * *

**Jaret's Team**

**Growlithe (Apollo)**

**Unknown (Glacier)**

**Pidgey**

* * *

**Antonio's Team**

**N/A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**Chapter 7: My rival is a friend of mine**

**Last time our heroes ventured from Pallet to Viridian City for Jasper, Jaret, and Anna to register for the Pokémon League, while on their little journey Jaret encountered a Pidgey and successfully caught it using his Growlithe, Apollo. Afterwards the rest of the crew stayed behind in Route 1 while Jasper and Anna ventured through Viridian to continue joining the Pokémon League at the recent center. Once reaching the Viridian and entering the town's center Anna healed her Pachirisu, Patchy and they licensed themselves and Jaret into the League. They then rented themselves a room at the center only to Jasper's dismay of Anna's seductive attacks ran out the center in a rush traveling around the new town.**

* * *

A whole day has passed since Jasper and the others arrived in Viridian City, during their travels in Route 1, Jaret and the others were able to successfully battle other trainers and gain some experience with their Pokémon. Jasper on the other hand while running from the almost inescapable Anna searched around Viridian to get a more interesting view of the city and while there he entered the local PokéMart but with them being low on stock at the time he was only able to buy a few poke'balls and potions.

And since then he only stayed in the Pokémon Center until the others arrived. So once finished the gang as they were told all regrouped at the Pokémon Center and learning of having a room at the center, the six traveling trainers all were exhaustingly excited to rest in the facility until the following day. The next morning came around; it was the crack of dawn over the small evergreen city, setting up their sleeping arrangement Anna took the top bunk for herself while Jared and Jeremy had the bottom bed and Jasper, Jaret, and Antonio slept on the carpet floor.

But already up wearing his black t-shirt and black basketball shorts was Jasper looking out the small window they gained in the room looking at the gym just across the way of the center. While walking yesterday he found that the gym was closed until further notice and decided the return back to the center, but since then he has been tossing turning all night waiting for the next morning for the gym to possibly open.

He gained his trainer's license yesterday and wanted a challenge from a gym ever so badly, he only been in Kanto for a year and learned that this gym's leader was a guy named Giovanni and he specialized in Ground Pokémon. He was told to be super strong and was the last gym badge to obtain but he wanted the taste of a battle from a professional and see how different it was compared to a normal battle with some random trainer.

So quietly getting his things together, brushing his teeth, washing his face, combing his hair, and wearing his usual clothing consisting of a red t-shirt with the word "Pro" in black, black pants and sweat bands, and red and black shoes he tip toed out the room and closed the door behind him, but before doing that he noticed something oddly abnormal in their room, Antonio was missing.

* * *

**Antonio P.O.V**

It's been about a half hour since I woke up, the sun was barely out when I awoken but by the time I left the center it was slowly coming from out of the distance glowing the entire city with its magnificent rays of light. I was exhaustingly tired this morning, I'm surprised I got up this early in the morning, usually I would sleep all morning until the afternoon hit and then slowly get my things together but today was different, today I had something important to accomplish.

Ever since Jasper had got his Pokémon yesterday and Pokédex he's been mocking me at every turn, plus him competing in the Pokémon Tournament or whatever it was called and getting two more Pokémon on top of that caused his ego to boost a total of ten folds. Since my dad married his mom he's been making fun of me and provoking me every time he opened his mouth.

Usually I would void out his stupid comments but he would get so annoying sometimes I would want to hit him right in his throat, but my brute strength wasn't enough, I could tell that Jasper wasn't afraid of me physically or verbally but I knew how to get to him another way…mentally. Jasper had a quick temper and hates to know I'm better than him at something so I know that if I get a Pokémon and beat him in a battle he would get so mad and ashamed that his routine of insults would obliterate in a blink of an eye.

But there was one mistake in this plan; I didn't know how to catch a Pokémon. I've always wanted a Pokémon but my dad told me I was too immature to have one and I wouldn't know how to take care of it properly. But I know I could if he just let me, but he never did he always call me lazy. But today I was going to prove him wrong, I was going to catch a Pokémon and beat Jasper, but first I know I needed a poke'ball to catch the Pokémon.

So searching around town I looked for the local market but it was so dark that I barely see any kind of building or house in my way, but up the road I saw someone on the ground. I didn't know whether to leave the person there or go help them but I couldn't find the center anywhere so what trouble would it be? I casually walked towards the laid body finding out that it was actually an old man sleeping in the street. He was fairly mature, had old grey hair and was wearing a tan sweater vest with a white undershirt, black pants and brown sandals.

I wondered what I should have done, should I help him up? Should I go get the cops? But before I took any drastic measures walking behind me was a young cubby faced woman who had a cup filled drink that blew with white steam in her hands. She had thick brown hair that was tied in a bun; her clothing consisted of a red dress that was covered with a white apron. She had a staggering and annoyed facial expressing while shaking her head back and forth ashamed and embarrassed.

"Grandpa not again." the man's grandchild spoke the cup filled drink in her hand streaming with white thick steam.

"Um is he okay?" I chuckled a bit trying to make the mood less tense.

"You could say that," she answered bothersome, "again he passed out drunk in the middle of the street." the woman complained.

Kneeling down to her elder, the woman nudged her grandpa softly trying to awake the old man from his distained status. "Grandpa come on get up." she told still shaking the old man. The elderly man groaned and moaned a bit before opening his dull grey eyes at his plump faced grandchild.

"Oh Marlon is that you?" he asked weakly, "What are you doing in Joe's house?"

Marlon sighed, "You're not in Joe's house grandpa you're in the middle of the street…again." she groaned.

Slowly seeing the man get off I ground I saw him hold his head in pain, groaning an unbearable grumble. "Oh lord…my head is killing me." he painfully spoke.

"That's because you have a hangover again!" Marlon shouted at her grandfather, "You really shouldn't be drinking especially at your age." she lectured.

"I know I know but Joe had a little party and I couldn't just say no." the old man said trying to weasel out his grandchild's pestering.

"That Joe always has a party and you don't have to attend every time," Marlon continued to complain but sighed exhaustingly, "just promise me you won't be this reckless."

"Yes dear and I'm sorry for worrying you." the old man apologized.

"Just try and get better, here is a cup of coffee." the young man offered.

"Thank you dear, I'll be in the house shortly after finishing this cup." the old man said accepting his cup filled caffeine.

Marlon nodded to her elderly grandfather and walked back into the house across the street from where we were standing. I laughed a bit at the scene, my father has a history of alcoholics too and though it's sad to see them get drunk that much but its funny when seeing them lectured of their problem. Walking past the old man I could feel that he was staring at me as I walked and stopped me in my tracks asking me where I was going, I had answered that I was on the look for the PokéMart to buy some poke'balls which he nodded in response.

"I should have known you were new here," the old man said finishing cup of coffee, "I never saw you around here in these parts."

"Yeah I started my traveling yesterday with my brothers but they each have a Pokémon and I don't," I complained, "I want to catch a Pokémon as soon as possible."

The old man chuckled, "Well aren't you in luck, it just so happens I'm a pro at catching Pokémon."

My face lightened up greatly, "Really can you help me catch a Pokémon?" I asked.

"Of course," the old man told me, just then looking down towards the cement road just a few meters away from us, we saw a small purple and cream colored mouse rubbing its whiskers frantically.

"Look this is a great lesson, see that Rattata?" he asked Antonio pointing towards the small rodent.

"Yeah." I answered, "What about it?"

"To catch a Pokémon you'll have to be quiet and absolutely focus." the old man instructed. The elderly then began to walk towards the Rattata quietly tip toeing his way towards it without making any noticeable sounds, I slowly and just as quiet followed him until he came to a sudden halt.

"Now," he spoke, "once in a good distance towards said Pokémon, you'll need to use the pokemon you have and weaken it."

"Um I don't have any Pokémon." I chuckled, "that's why I'm trying to catch one now." Seeing the old man's back I could see it jolt up in shock of me trying to catch a Pokémon without any Pokémon to weaken it. I could hear him huff and look at me with a stressful face.

"Gosh this is defiantly not helping my hangover." he said dryly scratching his grey hair, "Well I guess you'll have to be one lucky kid, just watch this."

The old man then took out a poke'ball from his pocket and using the little aim he had left tossed the capturing orb at the small mouse, with little he luck he had the ball made contact with the mouse and it was zapped into the small orb. Shaking back and forth the orb landed onto the street while it shined a distant red glow in the center of the ball, I bit my lip hoping the Pokémon wouldn't escape, I prayed to Arceus itself that the Rattata wouldn't free itself but it seemed that lady luck was on my side as the ball stopped and echoed a sound of a successful capture.

The old man looked at me with shock, I guess he thought the catch was going to be unsuccessful as well but just like me he was wrong and I now had a Pokémon finally. I walked over to the newly captured poke'ball and turned towards the old man who now had a congratulatory smile on his face. "Not bad son, not bad at all." he told me, "You have some real luck there Pokémon aren't that easy to catch you know."

"I know." I said further expecting the poke'ball not believing I had a Pokémon.

"You said you were new at this right?" the old man asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well hold on I'll be right back." answered walking into his small house down the street.

I waited a good few minutes until he came back out with a blue and white book that read "POKEMON" in bold white in the front.

"This is my Teachy Manual," the old man explained to me. "This manual has tons of things you will need to know about battling and catching Pokémon."

He handed me the book which I graciously accepted, I looked at the book bewildered on why he gave it to me.

"Thanks," I told him skimming through the book.

"I see it kid you have the look in your eye don't you?" he asked me.

"The look?" I repeated, "What's that?"

"I mean your determined, you want to become stronger a better trainer, am I right?"

"Yeah, I want to become better." I told him.

"Do you have a goal kid, something to go for in life?" he asked me.

I nervously looked at the old man chuckling under my breath, "No, not yet." I admitted.

"Then try this then, there is a Pokémon League down that road there." the old man said placing his hand on my shoulder and pointing down the road to his left, "Try participating there and I'm sure once coming back you'll be a stronger trainer."

"Pokémon League…" I whispered, that's the same thing Jasper and the others were talking about yesterday. I never did know what they were talking about or what this league was even about but if Jasper was joining it and wants to participate in it this bad then I'm in also, I won't be out shined by him, no now, not ever!

"Just down this road?" I asked him.

"Yup, I hope everything I taught you son will help you out for the future." he preached to me.

"Thanks I really hope your advise helps out, I'll see yah later um…" I stuttered not remember every getting the old man's name.

"Just call me Ole Samson son, and your name is?" he asked.

"Tony Dancy." I replied.

"Well Tony, I hope to see you again someday."

"Same here, ight see ya." I said running off towards the Pokémon League and hopefully become a better trainer than Jasper and finally show them what I'm worth in this family.

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V**

I was practically jogging to the gym of Viridian City, as I ran my mind was struggle to think where Antonio went and when did he leave? He had to leave before I woke up so that to be around 5 but why? Why would he leave without telling anyone, I knew Antonio was sneaky and couldn't be trusted, he would try and be as a sneaky as an eel when doing something he's not suppose to but always get caught at the very end.

But I had no time for him, he'll show up eventually and if not he wasn't my problem to deal with. He was 18 he can take care of himself, hopefully. It didn't take me long to reach the gym, once arriving to the large facility it was to my displeasure to find it reading closed until 9 A.M. I mentally groaned in my head having to wake up so early for nothing, I was ready for a heated battle and got not a single thrill, waking up for completely nothing.

But that was until looking over to my left I saw a girl looking into the window of the closed gym her eyes looking with excitement and thrill just as mine. She looked older than me and had an amazing figure; she had long straight black hair that was down to her back and long bangs that barely touched her shoulders.

From what I could see she was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt with blue butterfly designs and white lace that surrounded the cuffs and collar and a similar skirt but the butterfly design on her was white and the lace were bright red. But while looking at her I couldn't help but notice her pale skinned thighs and legs, they were slim and long but still large at the same time, she was breath taking but why was she hear out of all places?

"Um…you were waiting for the gym leader too?" I asked her timidly trying to create a conversation.

Finally noticing me there, the jet black haired girl smiled at me weakly answering with a simple yes and turning back to the window. I breathed in heavily, I was kinda hoping of a more interesting rebuttal than just a "yes" but it seemed she wasn't a talker so I had to get her to make a considerable conversation. Having a quick minute of a quiet and awkward silence I talked again with another question.

"You're going after the gym badges too?" I asked her.

"That's right." she answered not turning away from the window.

"Me too, how badges do you have?" I

"Right now I have 7, I'm hoping I can get this last one today." she responded.

I gasped with shock; she already obtained 7 out of 8 gym badges already. She had to be a strong trainer, a trainer that was up to par with the 7 gym leaders in the Kanto Region, so battling her would be a great experience just as equal to challenging a gym leader. But if I asked her, would she be generous enough to let me challenge her to a match?

"How many Pokémon do you have?" I pestered.

"I only have one my Lucario, Nikolai." she replied finally making eye contact with me.

My eyes were practically gleaming, "A Lucario! That's so cool!" I remarked, "Having one is incredibly rare! Can I see it?" I asked.

"Sure." she politely spoke, taking out her red and white poke'ball the teenage girl pressing the button in the middle button of the orb unleashed the aura Pokémon within my presence. Lucario was taller than expected, actually it was my height. It had blue and black fur and had the appearance of a fox, when unleashed from its miniature home the Aura Pokémon had its arms crossed and eyes closed but when opening its eyelids it showed its furious ruby red eyes that glared at me powerfully. Quickly witnessing the rare Pokémon I took out my Pokédex and it immediately began to capture more data.

"_Lucario the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu._ _Lucario are renowned for their remarkable speed and agility, and their weight is not significantly higher than most bipeds of their height made of skin and bone. Despite this, they are one of the imprecisely named "steel" type, their spikes and skeleton made of a remarkably light yet sturdy metal once used in the swords and armor of great soldiers and legendary heroes: mithril. __This Lucario is roughly 17 years old, it is male and knows the moves Dark Pulse, Aura Sphere, Psychic, and Extreme Speed." _

I was impressed with the Pokémon's move set; her Lucario was defiantly in the league with a gym leader and the perfect challenge for me to practice with my Pokémon.

"So how long have you've had your Lucario?" I asked the girl scanning the Pokémon's appearance.

"I've had Nikolai for about 14 year's now." the girl stated, "Do you have any Pokémon?"

"A few." I replied.

Taking out my three poke'filled balls, I released Happy, my new Pikachu who I decided to call Bolt, and my Bulbasaur who was newly named Green. I was pretty embarrassed with my group of Pokémon, Happy was on my shoulder laughing wildly while wrapping his tail around my neck, Green was shyly hiding behind me leg and Bolt was giving his usual mean demeanor crossing his small stubby arms and turning his back away from the new girl and her Lucario.

"Nice little team you have there," she complemented, "are you new?" she asked.

"Yeah I got my Pokémon and just signed in for the Pokémon League." I explained.

"I guess that makes us rivals um…" she stuttered, "I'm sorry I never got your name did I?"

"It's cool, my name is Jasper." I told her.

"My name is Kira, Kira Seiza." she said, "So you started your journey yesterday did you."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you," I said nervously, "if you…um…have the time would you like to challenge me to a battle?"

"A battle," she repeated, "I guess it will be a good warm up for my gym battle ahead."

"Someone seems cocky but don't think I'll lose that easily." I playfully spoke taking a few steps back away from her along with my three Pokémon following.

From afar I noticed her Lucario still having his arms crossed and staring at me as I walked back from him and his trainer. I could see its fangs as it growled at me which gave me chills down my back, his menacing red eyes were already frightening enough but now I felt like a little pig getting ready to be eaten for dinner. After taking my meters away from Kira and her Lucario, Nikolai I looked down at my team to see who would be the best chance against the extremely rare opponent.

From my readings of Lucario in my Pokédex it read that it was mostly weak against Fighting, Ground, and Water but I didn't have either of those Pokémon types, so that meant I had to fall on my electric mouse Bolt who had the best advantage against Lucario. But from the looks of it he didn't look very compatible to work with, he continued to glare at me folding his arms as the furred scruff from his head drifted in the wind. I sighed heavily knowing this was going to a long day.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is finished; I hope you call enjoyed this chapter so for the time being…REVIEW!**

**Jasper's Team**

**Aipom (Happy)**

**Bulbasaur (Green)**

**Pikachu (Bolt)**

* * *

**Jared's Team**

**Ledybay**

* * *

**Jeremy's Team**

**Phanphy**

* * *

**Anna's Team**

**Pachirisu (Patchy)**

* * *

**Jaret's Team**

**Growlithe (Apollo)**

**Unknown (Glacier)**

**Pidgey**

* * *

**Antonio's Team**

**Rattata**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**Last time our progtagonist Jasper went off bright and early in the morning to face off against the Viridian City's gym leader, Giovanni. But finding out the gym was closed he met a girl named Kira who he challenged to a pokemon battle. Meanwhile across the city Antonio was on the look for a pokemon to catch but was helped by an old man named Samson who caught the boy a Rattata and instructed him towards the Indigo League for the teen to begin his Pokemon Journey. Let see what happens next today!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: VS Lucario**

**Jasper P.O.V**

I looked at my opponent Kira sternly trying to deduce any kind of strategy in my mind to defeat her powerful Lucario.I could tell this wasn't going to be an easy battle, it was going to take all my wits as a trainer to defeat her but…having this stubborn Pikachu wasn't making the situation any better! Bolt was glaring at me as I tried convincing him to battle her Lucario, it was plain as day that he didn't enjoy me being his trainer and he just loathed being around me but how could I gain his trust and friendship as not just a trainer but a friend also.

"Come on Bolt," I said kneeling down to the mouse's small stature, "I really need your help here."

The electric rat scoffed and turned his back on me again but this time it seemed I annoyed him even more with him casting electrical static from its fur near my hand. Quickly I removed my palm away from him and chuckled a bit seeing that this was going to be more work than expected.

"Come on," I told him, "Let's not be stubborn." I then placed my hand on the Pikachu's head and began rubbing his scruff of hair, "How about we try and be friends, okay Bolt?"

But touching his head was a mistake I soon learned the hard way, with a nerve pulsing from his head Bolt's red cheeks began to spark with yellow static.

"Uh, oh." I thought.

But it was too late for me to react, turning towards me the small yellow rat gave a death stare that could spread fear into the heart of a ferocious Charizard and unleashed a pulsing thunder attack shocking my entire body in the process. I twitched and shook the several tons of watts of electricity entering my body, I fell to the ground singed with smoke while Pikachu sneered at me walking over to my belt buckle, grabbing his specific poke'ball and tapped the middle button returning himself into his ball.

Slowly getting up still having to feel yellow static tense around me, I shook my head trying to stay conscious from the powerful electrical attack.

"Man that hurt," I complained, "didn't think he would fight back."

But looking over to my left I saw Kira who was weakly snickering and her Lucario who I instantly forgot were there looking at me dumbfounded and oblivious of what just happened with sweat drops falling from their foreheads.

"Well that was interesting." she chuckled from afar.

Embarrassed hurried off the ground and picked up Bolt's poke'ball and stared at it worrisomely, I may have only had Bolt for one day but I knew this Pokémon had resentment towards me but why? I didn't do anything to him while he was with me the past 24 hours, does it want to be free from being my Pokémon or does it have commitment issues? Or maybe I wasn't as good of a trainer as I thought I was, but I had no time to sulk about one of my Pokémon's trust issues, right now I had a battle to complete.

"Do you wanna go in Happy?" I asked my purple monkey.

But like always excited Happy nodded his head happily and walked into the middle of the battlefield giving his aura possessing opponent a cheeky grin, I could hear Kira's Lucario growling in annoyance and get into a fighting stance his red eyes glowing in anticipation.

"So you chose your Aipom, not a good type against my Nikolai." Kira lectured.

"Don't think because you have 7 badges that we'll give in that easily." I told her, "Happy is more experienced that you think."

"If you're that confident in your Pokémon's skills, then you can have the first move." she gestured.

"Fine!" I screamed, "Happy you ready!"

"Aipom! Aipom!" my purple monkey replied.

Looking behind me I saw Green look at this match with excitement in his eyes, it looked like the small bulb Pokémon was actually getting gitty over a battle. This was the first time I saw Green actually have a smile on his face and not scared or hiding behind my leg. Before beginning the battle I looked over to my Seed Pokémon who immediately flinched when making eye contact with me and shook nervously.

"Green," I whispered, "I want you to watch this match because soon you're going to be in a battle too."

Nodding his head Green seemed to understand what I meant for him to do but I could still see fear in his red colored eyes, what was he so scared of?

"Any day now, Jasper." Kira said pestered with a bit of annoyance in her tone of voice.

"Girl don't rush me!" I argued back placing my attention back to the battle, "Happy let's go, use scratch!"

My purple monkey his large hand tail ready rushed at Lucario who glared at Aipom shouting his name. Happy swung his tail and it looked as if it was a clear hit as I cheered with success. But I scanned Kira who looked unaffected by her Pokémon's safety and I quickly realized why, shocked I saw that Aipom actually missed his attack by an inch her Lucario dodging the attack at the last second.

"Happy continue with another scratch!" I ordered.

Aipom rebounding with his tail rushed at Lucario once more using another scratch attack that was again unsuccessful.

"Keep it up, Happy!" I told, "Pressure him in a corner!"

And so Happy continued his assault repeatedly using scratch against the Aura Pokémon but his attempts seemed to be in vain as Kira's Lucario just dodged each attack easily, simply moving back and forth even mocking Happy having his arms crossed while doing so.

I growled under my teeth, "Hey take this seriously!" I screamed.

Kira's Lucario dodging another one of Happy's scratches nudged his head looking at Kira. Staring back at her Pokémon, Kira nodded her head as if she gave the Pokémon approval something I didn't like. Lucario nodded his head back at his trainer and got back into his former fighting stance awaiting another hit from Happy. Happy swung for another attack but this time Lucario stood firm and to both mine and Aipom's surprise, he caught Happy's tail in mid-process of attacking.

I was speechless as he grappled Happy's tail with his left palm; the aura controlling Pokémon brought his right palm back that was engulfed in a torrent of blue energy and throttled it forward and struck Happy in his chest. The monkey gave out a horrifying scream and crash landed into the dirt leaving a dust cloud around his body. I was too stun for words just shocked over the incredible power Kira's Pokémon gave off and the worry of Happy awaiting the dust clouds to disappear. Once the brown clouds finally settled, Happy was miraculously still standing his legs wobbling ready to give out any minute while several bruises were found around his body.

I had to think of a plan fast, right now things were turning bad to worse and with Happy barely able to stand what kind of comeback could we annotate? But before I could give a command Kira's voice overshadowed my own with her own orders.

"Nikolai use extreme speed and finish it with close combat!" she ordered.

"Happy no dodge it!" I screamed desperately.

But it was all white noise to the purple furred monkey because before my words could enter his dangling subconscious Nikolai using the extreme speed technique rushed at Happy with blinding speed and finishing the match he got into his signature fighting stance and terrorized Happy with a barrage of offensive punches and kicks. Nikolai threw a punch to the chest, a kick to the waist and finished it with an uppercut to the stomach sending Happy into the air.

"Happy!" I screamed.

The monkey floating in the air his eyes barely opened was shocked to find Lucario in the air above him just a few inches away from his face still using his extreme speed. Defenseless Happy was stricken victim to a stomp in the stomach storming back towards the ground slamming into the middle of the battlefield with a strong vibration along with a load of dirt rising upward as he crashed. The dust around him finally settled and lying there unconscious his eyes in a dazed expression Happy was defeated, unable to battle….we lost.

I slowly walked over to my defeated Pokémon picking him up slowly from off the dirt looking at him with worry and sadness. In my arms Happy was completely covered in bruises and battle marks, dirt and soil, defeat and anguish. Taking out his poke'ball I returned the unconscious cheeky Pokémon sorrow filling my heart as I saw the monkey evaporate into a blinding red light and enter the orb, I also returned Green him not really having a purpose being here anymore but I did hope he learned from this battle because I was going us him soon in the battle against Pewter City's gym leader.

Once returning my Pokémon, I looked over to Kira surprisingly seeing her walk over towards me along with her Lucario, Nikolai.

"Nice try," she told me, "but I already told you the outcome beforehand."

I sighed under my breath but turned looked at her forcing a smile on my face, "I know but I just wanted to see how an actual professional battle felt like." I tried to explain.

"Well I'm not really a professional." Kira said, "You know long it took me to get Nikolai here at the level he's at now."

I glanced over to her Lucario and saw that he wasn't even paying attention to our conversation but was instead looking into the sky. "Yeah I guess." I said.

An awkward silence was soon formed within the air, I tried thinking of another conversation topic to talk about but nothing in my head was coming up and if I did have an idea of saying something the topic was either too personal or even more awkward so after standing there for about five minutes out of nowhere a strange monstrous noise was heard around us.

We both looked around trying to find the source of this unknown noise until again the noise came back but this time louder and was strangely below us. Looking down we both found out that the strange noise was actually my stomach growling from starvation. I chuckled lightly as I clutched my gut and looking at Kira embarrassingly.

"Hehe I guess I'm pretty hungry." I pointed out laughing weakly.

"I see." she replied.

"I wonder where I can get some good food around here." I thought out loud, "I left in such a hurry this morning I forgot to eat breakfast."

"Well you know the Pokémon Center feeds passing trainers for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Kira told.

"Really," I exclaimed but was brought back down powerless to the grumbles of my stomach, "oh I need some food and fast." I groaned, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Do you mind me coming along?" Kira suddenly asked.

"No I don't mind at all, but why you hungry too?" I questioned.

"No I just need to retrieve my other Pokémon for my upcoming gym battle." Kira explained.

But just then a match able grumble was suddenly heard found from Kira's stomach; the girl embarrassed turned her head away from me her cheeks burning red from embarrassment.

"Your stomach says something different." I laughed.

"It appears…so." said Kira still a tad embarrassed.

"Well let's get going, you wanna come back to the gym after getting breakfast?" I asked her.

"Sure."

* * *

**-Antonio's Location-**

The newly Pokémon given Antonio was practically running down the road that he was instructed by his newly made elderly friend to where he can make it to the Indigo League. He was so excited he just couldn't hide it, he finally got a Pokémon and was now going to enter the Indigo League something Jasper couldn't even do but unknown to the hyper teen Jasper, Anna, and Jaret already registered for the Indigo League yesterday while he was in Route 1 with the others.

Overcome with joy Antonio ran down the Route 22, where to his unknown knowledge his where the Elite Four is located. The Elite Four were a group of the strongest trainer in the region that were above the levels of even the eight gym leaders, whenever a trainer collects all the gym badges and win the Indigo League they compete against the Elites and see if they are truly champion worth.

Running down the road Antonio dodged and maneuvered several ledges and dashed passed several tall grasses bypassing wild and dangerous Pokémon. Luckily for him none of the Pokémon was trying to threaten the teen with any harm so he was able to run down his path way with basically no effort at all. That is until while running with blind joy, the afro haired teen not seeing where he was going accidently slammed against another person who was walking down the same path the opposite direction.

Groaning Antonio painfully opened his eyes and was surprised to find him on top of the person forward in a really awkward position his chest hitting against the strangers. But while on top of his fallen victim he was surprised to find out that it was a girl, she too groaned while on the ground her grey eyes staring at Antonio radiating with hate.

"Get off me!" she ordered.

"My bad." Antonio casually said.

The dark skinned teen getting off the girl saw her getting back on her feet dusting herself off and glare at him angrily. The unknown girl had albino skin and grey menacing eyes; she had dark blue sea colored hair that was straight and reached down to her shoulders. She was at least an inch or two taller than Antonio and looked fit too, her attire consisted of a shortish dark blue skirt her bare legs being shown actually turned on Antonio though it may seem perverse the boy couldn't lie about his attraction level.

The rest of her clothing was a white jacket that was left open that revealed her dark blue turtleneck underneath, and a golden amulet that was around her neck that was encrusted with a single large red ruby. Her grey eyes interrogated Antonio thoroughly as if she suspecting him to a thief or probably a creepy guy that lurked after young girls, his appearance sure did show it but his face looked innocent and dimwitted.

"What's your problem!" she yelled angrily, "can't you watch where you're going!"

Hearing her voice Antonio noticed that it was just as dark and depressing as her personality matching her perfectly except for her appearance, she looked so much like those eager girls ready for their Pokémon adventure but her face looked so angry and dishearten.

"Yes!" Antonio retorted, "but I kinda…um didn't look where I was going." he admitted.

The girl scoffed, "Figures."

"Hey do you know where the Indigo Tournament is?" Antonio asked before leaving.

"You mean the Indigo League?" the girl corrected.

"Yeah that's it, where is it?" Antonio asked again.

"How do you expect to find a place you can't even pronounce right." the girl growled, "but if you really wanna know it's up the road."

"Kay thanks!" Antonio said going down the road.

"Whatever." she retorted.

"Hey," Antonio screamed pausing and jogging in place, "What's your name?"

The girl didn't respond but instead continued her way down the road; Antonio shrugged not thinking he was going to even encounter her ever again continued his way down Route 22 towards the Indigo League.

* * *

**-Jasper and the others.-**

Jasper along with his new friend Kira when arriving into they found several others awake as well, each of them dining their cooked breakfast made especially by the center's staff. Among those groups of trainers were actually Jaret and the others all still dressed in their PJs all sitting at a rather large table looking over the list of food they can choose from while their Pokémon were around them on the floor eating their served poke'food that were specially made for their type. Walking over to the table, Jasper noticed that Jared and Jeremy were wearing identical pajama bottoms Jared's being blue and Jeremy's being green while they both wore black tank tops. Jaret was just wearing a pair of black basket ball shorts his chest still bare even to Anna's disgust and she was wearing a white silk nightgown and white fluffy Buneary eared slippers.

"Hey what's up?" Jasper introduced behind his friends and family.

They all turned around surprised to find the teen smiling at them with a powerful gleam along with a total stranger behind him.

"Jasper where did you go?" asked Jeremy.

"I went to that gym down the street but find out it was closed and met this girl named Kira who battled me." Jasper explained.

"For real?" asked Jared, "Did you win?"

"Um…" Jasper stuttered nervously rubbing the back of his black hair, "Not really."

"Boy you lost." Jeremy laughed.

"Speaking of which I need to heal Happy, I'll be back." said Jasper.

While Jasper walked over to the Nurse's counter, Kira stood oblivious a bit away from the group not getting too close to the group. Anna looked up at the older female teen standing over them and pulled out an empty chair for her to sit in tapping it repeatedly.

"Come on, have a load down." Anna said.

Kira looked at the chair and sat down nervously, "Thank you." Kira nodded.

"So Kira right?" asked Jaret.

"Yes." the newcomer answered.

"Are you a trainer?" he asked.

"Yes, I've been traveling for about a few months with my Lucario, Nikolai." Kira answered.

"Wow a Lucario, can we see it?" asked Jared his eyes gleaming.

"I would but he's pretty tired from his battle with Jasper's Aipom today." Kira told.

"Are you in the Pokémon League?" asked Anna.

"Yeah I already have seven badges I just need the badge here in Viridian."

"Seven badges, no wonder you beat Jasper." Anna exclaimed.

"Thanks, collecting them sure was hard." Kira expressed.

Meanwhile Jasper at the Nurse Joy's counter awaited his Aipom's recovery leaning against the red colored counter, Nurse Joy coming from the back room turned and saw Jasper and face became red once more like it did yesterday when she saw Jasper and Anna doing…what she hoped wasn't it. Jasper noticed her too and blushed just as hard.

"G…good morning." Jasper nervously greeted.

"Good morning." Nurse Joy replied blocking eye contact with Jasper still embarrassed rushing pass him quickly.

Jasper trying not to think about the situation he had t deal with yesterday looked up at the nearest TV set and saw that the screen showed a professionally dressed woman reporter behind what looked like a forest that was crossed wrapped around in yellow and black tape blocking off any entrances through the forest.

"_Hello I'm Erza Wesker from your region's news crew PTV, and I'm here outside Viridian Forest reporting the recent Beedrill infestation." _the reporter addressed.

Jasper walked up closer towards the television to get a better listen at the report.

"_Just 24 hours ago, this docile peaceful forest was invaded by a horde of Beedrill that took control over the entire facility. Viridian Forest is well known all around Kanto for being the hot spot for catching Bug type Pokémon and Beedrill are one of many found insects in this forest along with its predecessors Weedle and Kankuna and several other bug based Pokémon. But out of nowhere the Beedrill began to attack and invade the entire forest, several trainers that were inside the forest were either severely hurt and are in captivity for healing or either died from the several stings from the Beedrill's stingers. For now the forest is blocked from all trainers and others to enter until this infestation of Beedrill is taken care of by officials. The cause of this sudden attack is unknown but some do speculate that this could possibly be the works of Team Rocket, as eye witnesses stated seeing people in black go into the forest yesterday afternoon." the reporter explained._

Jasper didn't want to hear anymore backing away from the television screen, this sudden infestation of Beedrill was quite bewildering. Why would the Beedrill just now suddenly act up and take over the forest, is Team Rocket actually responsible for this attack? Well he wasn't going to find out just standing around, this could possibly be the first clue to finding out what the gang was up to and learn more about Oak's disapperance.

This detour was also a struggle for his Pokemon Journey as he needed to go this way to get to Pewter and face his first gym leader. Now having a new mission at hand, he had to infiltrate into Viridian Forest and find out the main source causing this outbreak to happen.

* * *

**That is the new chapter of Four Brothers, I see another OC appeared but what is her name and why did just come from the Indigo League? And this new outbreak in Viridian Forest, who is the perpetrator of this outbreak and will Jasper and the others find out even if their lives are depended on it?**

**You'll have to find out next chapter which will hopefully come out later this week. Oh and that's my new update I am going to post this story's chapters twice a week, I won't have a specific day until my summer vacation begins but until then the chapters will appear on random days except on Sunday because I have no way to update on a Sunday.**

**Anyways review if possible and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

* * *

**Jasper's Team**

**Aipom (Happy)**

**Bulbasaur (Green)**

**Pikachu (Bolt)**

* * *

**Jared's Team**

**Ledybay**

* * *

**Jeremy's Team**

**Phanphy**

* * *

**Anna's Team**

**Pachirisu (Patchy)**

* * *

**Jaret's Team**

**Growlithe (Apollo)**

**Unknown (Glacier)**

**Pidgey**

* * *

**Antonio's Team**

**Rattata**

* * *

**Kira's Team**

**Lucario (Nikolai)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**Last time our protagonist Jasper battled against the newly appraoched Kira's Lucario, Nikolai and was defeated easily. After the battle subsided the two decided to head towards the Pokemon Center to grab a bite to eat along with his friends. Elsewhere Antonio was dashing down Route 22 towards the Indigo League but ran into a mysterious with a bad attitude, but without a struggle continued his way down Route 22. Back at the Pokemon Center after meeting up with his friends and family, Jasper shockingly finds out that their path way towards Pewter is bloacked because of a Beedrill infestation in Viridian Forest and the cause of this said to be possibly include Team Rocket. What will the adolescent do? Find out now!**

**Chapter 9: Confused**

* * *

Jasper was flabbergasted hearing of the recent occurrence in Viridian City, how come when he's ready to do something there is always something in his way. First he had to wait until he was 16 to get his first Pokémon, then he gets assigned on some life risking mission to stop Team Rocket and now a Beedrill infestation in Viridian Forest. Why was the great Arceus torturing him, he's been somewhat of a saint his whole life at least that's how he felt and he was still given struggles his whole life but what could he do?

He needed to head to Viridian Forest and stop this mob of Beedrill and to possibly learn more information on Team Rocket. But he still had Jared and Jeremy with him who both still didn't know about their Team Rocket mission and now including Kira who looked as if she was getting adjusted to his friends and family and not mention Antonio nowhere to be found.

What could he do? Right now what he needed was some guidance and he knew the perfect person to talk to. So retrieving his newly healed Aipom, Jasper told his friends he was going to be outside for a second and immediately left the Pokémon Center. Walking about a few good inches away from the center, Jasper took out his new Pokégear and called his old friend Professor Elm.

The device rung for about a few second until a voice answered behind the tone, "Hello?" the voice answered.

"Hey Professor Elm, this Jasper." Jasper told.

"Oh Jasper, how your journey been? Honestly I didn't think I would hear your voice until you finished your journey completely." the Professor chuckled, "I know how absent minded you can be when excited."

Jasper sighed tiredly before replying back to his old friend wondering how he was going to tell him everything that happened to him in just a day.

"Elm…I have some bad news." Jasper sadly said.

And so Jasper told the Johto professor everything, from when he came to Pallet and met Anna, about Oak's secret mission he gave him and the others, and about the Beedrill infestation in Viridian. Once finish speaking Elm was speechless trying to seriously soak in everything he was told and find a solution for the confused teen. There was a long silence between two until Elm responded back on the other end.

"Oak huh," the professor depressingly said, "yeah that sounds like him. You know I was hi star student back when I was just starting as an aid in his lab. But I know you heard this story a thousand times."

Jasper could tell Elm was trying to lighten up the situation but failed miserably as Jasper didn't even reply but waited for Elm's true feelings about this whole thing.

"Jasper you still there?" asked Elm.

Jasper was quiet for a second until responding his face emotionless along with his tone of voice, "What should I do?" the teen asked tastelessly.

Over the other line Jasper could hear Elm sigh sadly sounding as if he didn't want to tell him what he was thinking.

"Jasper…though I respect Oak's final wishes I don't think you should continue your journey." Elm confessed.

Though Elm was waiting for a response from Jasper, the teen was still silent so the professor continued.

"What I mean is, this situation your going through its…it's just too risky and I don't want to see you hurt and I'm pretty sure your mother doesn't either. She had already gone through the death in your family." Elm reminded.

Jasper's eyes enlarged being reminded of his haunting past clutched his teeth in anger his hand shaking while holding his small device.

"All that heartache after your father's death, I can't image how she would react if three of her children died too." Elm preached but was silent with a loud wail.

"SHUT UP!" Jasper wailed, "DON'T EVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!"

Elm was silent over the phone not imaging that Jasper would react so strongly to the death of father, he thought after so many years he would have gotten over it at least not reacting to this degree. But Jasper's mind was clouded he didn't care who he was talking to, he never wanted to bring up that moment ever again, not to be reminded of how struggling his life was, how depressed his mother was, how drastically his family changed.

The two were again silent, it was at least another few minutes until one of the two responded and this time it was Japer speaking first.

"Professor I know how you must feel but I can't turn away from my journey," Jasper spoke, "I'm not a little kid anymore, I know this is risky and I know I could possibly be killed but if we don't stop them who will?"

"Jasper that is why we have the police, they will handle this situation." Elm replied.

"What if they can't? The police are good but they hold no good keeping secrets, who knows what if their actually in on this too?" Jasper said trying to convince the professor.

"Jasper that's crazy! Listen to your senses and come back to Earth." Elm argued but Jasper's mind was solid as a rock he was no going through to anymore.

"I'm not…I'm not going to lie to Oak and promise him that I would stop them Elm. Not only did I promise Oak but I also sore this to Anna and Jaret. Even though I met them yesterday they believe we can stop Team Rocket so why can't you, a person I've known my whole life!" Jasper barked angrily.

"But your mother…"

"She'll just fine." Jasper interrupted, "As long as she doesn't know any of this, I know your worried about me, Jared, and Jeremy put I promise I'll protect them. So can you help me?"

Elm didn't speak but gave a distant chuckle, "I see you matured a bit since leaving Johto just a year ago." Elm replied, "I'll help you Jasper but promise me you won't do anything drastic or hasty."

Though Elm couldn't see it Jasper was gleaming from East to West, happy to have the approval of his lifelong friend, "I promise on my life." Jasper responded, "Now do you know what I can do?"

"Well for starters I will need know about Oak's lab, how was it when you entered it?" Elm asked.

"It was actually really clean surprisingly, on the video it looked like they tore it up pretty bad." Jasper explained.

"They probably cleaned it up so the police wouldn't think nothing could have happened in the lab." Elm suggested, "Could you send one of your friends back to Pallet to search Oak's lab for any kind of clue at all for what activity Team Rocket could be making next?"

Jasper began to think, "Hmmm, I could probably send Anna but Jaret would be a better choice helping Oak in his lab every day. He knows that lab inside and out."

"Okay send him and ask him if he could get any of Oak's recent research. I would love trying to analyze this new project he was working on." Elm suggested.

"Okay but what about the Beedrill in Viridian Forest?" Jasper asked once more, "That's going to be a hard obstacle to get around."

Elm racking his brain started the recall Viridian Forest, all those years ago when studying the residence with his former teacher Professor Oak.

"Viridian Forest huh, I never thought that the Beedrill hive would ever get ruptured." Elm thought out loud over the phone.

"Beedrill hive?" asked Jasper bewildered.

"It is said only to be a legend that people forgot years ago, but due to eye witnesses and plenty of research and expeditions this was proven fact a while back. Deep hidden within Viridian Forest it is said to be an enormous Beedrill hive, an area few trainers venture. It's suppose to resemble a giant beehive, with Beedrill drilling along the outside to make it ever larger, with an entrance so large a human could walk in." Elm told.

"Wow sounds incredible." Jasper said in awe.

"Yes it is, it's also where the Beedrill return to store honey, but maintain their nourishment. But the most astonishing part is that imprisoned in the cage at the center of the hive sits the queen, an enormous Beedrill the size of a Groudon." Elm's story continued.

"Really that's so awesome!" Jasper chanted excitingly, "I can't wait to go there now!"

"I wouldn't if I was you," Elm instructed, "Beedrill usually don't attack humans without a reason but in this situation it's different. Very few expeditions have been successful due to the fact many researchers died by a poison sting to the neck."

Jasper gulped nervously, "Sounds pretty bad." he mumbled, "What should we do then?"

"I would suggest going into the forest and find out what's going on. See if you can spot any Team Rocket grunts walking anywhere and if so try and follow them if they will lead you to the nest. I'm sure the nest being interrupted is the reason why the Beedrill are acting up. Find the hive and you'll find the problem, find the problem and then you can make a solution to solve it."

"Yeah I know you did teach me that." Jasper chuckled.

"I see you remember your lessons well. In any case please use several repel when venturing the forest so the Beedrill won't be able to track you much and do not make any loud noises, Beedrill have super sensitive hearing." Elm lectured.

"Right," Jasper replied, "and that's for the help I feel a lot better now."

"Always happy to help Jasper, just be careful okay. Tell Jared, Jeremy, and Antonio I said hi." Elm asked.

"I will, bye," said Jasper.

"See ya, Jasper." the professor responded along with a click at the end of the sentence.

Closing his small communicator and placing the Poke'Gear into his pocket, Jasper couldn't have felt better in his whole life. He head was finally clear and he had a game plan to follow for his group to accomplish, but like always there was a detour at every corner. What was he going to do about his brothers? They still didn't know about their secret mission and he wanted to keep it that way but what can he do to occupy them until this whole mess is straightening out?

He sighed annoyingly while scratching his black hair, he will have to think of something soon but for now he was starving! He still didn't eat breakfast and his stomach was killing him.

"Uh, I need some food in me now!" he groaned, taking out his three Poke balls he released Happy, Green, and Bolt who each looked at him bewildered.

"You guys hungry?" he asked the three.

"Ai-Aipom!" (Heck yeah!)

"Bulba…Bulbasaur." (A little…maybe.)

"Pikachu!" (Whatever.)

"I knew you were." Jasper said happily, "Come on we're going to get some breakfast in our stomachs."

Happy after his recent battles against Patchy yesterday and Lucario today felt completely famish, the monkey excited to get some food in his belly leaped onto Jasper's shoulder while Green and Bolt shortly followed.

* * *

**~Vermillion City~**

Sandie the mother of the four brothers was standing outside in the bright and early sun sweeping her dusty porch with an old broom. When she did have children in the house her daily chores would take until afternoon to finish but now with them gone and not messes being made she was able to clean the entire house within a couple hours. It had only been a day since they left the house but for her it felt like an entire month has already flew by.

She sighed as she looked out towards the blue skied ocean as its small waves moved in unison with the calm breeze of the windy sky; it has been rather lonely for her even if it had only been a day. She was all alone in this one little house while her children were all across the world fulfilling their dreams, immediately when leaving Jasper and the others side she felt nothing but regret fill the pit of her stomach. Maybe they weren't ready? I should have stopped them? I need to go back!

Those were all the thoughts that haunted her as she drove away from her children yesterday while in Pallet. But she knew the truth she couldn't baby them anymore, they weren't children. Her eldest kids let home younger than Jasper did and they became practically world known, her eldest daughter being a Pokémon champion in Johto, her second daughter becoming a known coordinator and her eldest son becoming a champion here in Kanto. But it's not like they told her or anything, after running away from home they never returned back she could only hear and see their accomplishments through television or the radio.

That's was probably why she's afraid for her younger children leaving, worried they would abandon her like her oldest children did. She just hoped that they wouldn't forget and come home real soon, they were the only family she had left that actually still cared for her and if she lost them she wouldn't what to do. Sandie sighing under her breath while looking back in the ocean couldn't help but feel tears run down her face, her nose sniffling and turning red and lip quivering.

"Jasper…," she said, "Please come back safe."

* * *

**~Viridian City (Pokémon Center) ~**

Time passed while the group were at the Pokémon Center, before dining down on their food Jaret and the other decided to change first seeing that they were the only trainers in the center still wearing pajamas but once returning all freshened up they each eagerly ate their deliciously served breakfast in the large dining room of the Viridian City, Pokémon Center.

Warm sunny side up and scrambled eggs, bacon, waffles, milk and OJ didn't last too long on their table; they stood no chance against the hungry rambunctious humans. And there Pokémon below them were also eagerly scooping down their specific type based Pokémon food. The dining room in the center was filled with all sorts of specified trainer, swimmers, Ace Trainers, Bug catchers, and several more.

"Man, I didn't think there was bacon that taste better than Bay's." Jasper told easting another mouth full while childishly licking his syrup flavored fingers.

"Yeah but it would be better if you eat more properly!" complained Anna trying to enjoy her eggs.

"Sorry." Jasper said eating more stripes of bacon.

"Anyways, I've been meaning to ask this. Jasper have you seen Antonio today?" asked Jaret.

Jasper blinked while gulping down the food in his mouth, "Nope. When I left this morning he was gone." Jasper answered.

"Where did that boy go?" asked Jeremy, "Arecues man, he's always doing something."

"Who's Antonio?" asked Kira.

"He's own step brother." Jared answered.

"Our dumbass step brother if I must add." Jasper told.

"Should we go look for him?" suggested Anna.

"I'm not; he can take care of himself." Jared said.

"Yeah." Jeremy agreed.

Anna glared at the three brothers annoyingly, "Wow you three sure are compassionate for your step brother." She sarcastically told.

"Whatever man, he's super annoying." Jared argued.

But that's when Jasper had the perfect idea, "Jared, why don't you and Jeremy go look for Antonio." The eldest brother asked.

"What, why?" sternly asked Jared.

"Because Bay is going to think we couldn't take care of ourselves if he gets lost, we all know he's stupid but he's going to get us into trouble." Jasper explained.

Jared and Jeremy both looked at each annoyed, sighing depressingly in unison then turning back to their eldest brother.

"Fine." Jared sighed, "I'm done eating, come on Jeremy let's hurry up and find this boy real quick."

"Alright." Jeremy responded.

The two youngest boys both got up leaving their dirty dishes on the table and walked out the center along with Jeremy's Phanphy by his side and Jared's Ladyba floating beside the light skinned teen. Once the two exited the center, Jasper immediately reaches out to his older comrades to explain to them his real plan.

"Alright, we have a problem." Jasper told them.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jaret.

Jasper groaned having to tell them the great tale of what to come next.

* * *

**Hey everyone happy Thursday, I know this was a relatively short chapter compared to others but I just wanted to post this today so I can post another surprised chapter tomorrow! Anyway we see that they're about to start their adventures through Viridian and going back to Pallet. I will tell you now who are going where, Jasper and Anna are going to the forest while Kira and Jaret are going back to Pallet.**

**And if you want to know if your OC made the cut and is in the story go check out my profile and it will list the accepted OCs. Congradtz to everyone who's awesome character made the team!**

**I hope you liked the chapter because I really enjoyed typing it, next chapter will have a lot of laughs and drastic moments so stayed tuned for that!**

* * *

**Jasper's Team**

**Aipom (Happy)**

**Bulbasaur (Green)**

**Pikachu (Bolt)**

* * *

**Jared's Team**

**Ledybay**

* * *

**Jeremy's Team**

**Phanphy**

* * *

**Anna's Team**

**Pachirisu (Patchy)**

* * *

**Jaret's Team**

**Growlithe (Apollo)**

**Unknown (Glacier)**

**Pidgey**

* * *

**Antonio's Team**

**Rattata**

* * *

**Kira's Team**

**Lucario (Nikolai)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**Chapter 10: Time to Think**

* * *

A half hour passed since the meeting in the Poke'Center, in route 2 outside Viridian City was a large gate that connected Viridian and Pewter together but between these two cities was the envious Viridian Forest with both the north and south entrances of Viridian Forest open to the route. But because of the Beedrill infestation the gate was covered in yellow and black tape and a sign was hung on the gate reading "CLOSED" in bold red.

And along with that was a police officer standing in front of the gate blocking its entrance for all people and trainers. Jasper and Anna hiding behind a nearby overall large green bush looked over the distance seeing the guard from afar trying to think of how to get around him or persuade him. Anna behind the bush got into an Indian position and sighed annoyingly of all the work she had to do in the later future.

"Aw! This is just so annoying!" she complained, "Why did I get this job?"

"I don't know because Jaret knows more about Oak's lab and Kira wanted to go along with him." Jasper explained not looking away from the police officer, "And I'm not doing this all alone."

Anna growled, "But I can't stand creepy, crawly Bug Pokémon! When seeing one I will just scream!"

From afar Jasper noticed the guard was looking around as if he heard some noise and before the cry baby trainer could continue screaming, Jasper rushed over towards Anna, tackled her to the ground and cupped his hands over her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked between the teen's hands.

"The guard was hearing your stupid complaining and this is the only way to shut your stupid mouth." Jasper annoyingly told, sighing in relief seeing the guard get back into position. "Good he didn't notice us." he said.

Getting his grip off Anna's mouth the teenage girl glared at Jasper then looked over the bush again, "I'm not stupid you know." she complained once more.

"Your screaming even though we're trying to stay quiet, yeah that sounds stupid to me." Jasper replied; from the corner of his eye he could see Anna fuming up her porcelain skin tone begin to match her bright red hair but looking at her actually gave an idea.

"Okay I think I have an idea," Jasper said, "but I'm going to need your help."

Anna folded her arms and scoffed at Jasper looking away from the dark skin teen angrily, "I don't work with people who call me stupid."

Jasper face palmed himself, "Oh come, we don't have time for this!" he irritably told.

"Say you're sorry first." Anna told.

"S...sorry for what!? Calling you stupid!?" Jasper asked.

Anna nodded her head and continued not looking at the teen, Jasper growled under his breath with a pulsing vain flowing from his head.

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry I called you stupid now will you listen?" he asked.

Anna looking go her angrily facade turned back towards Jasper ready to his plan, "Go for it." she told him.

Jasper rolled his eyes and thought,_ "This is going to be a long day."_

* * *

**-Jaret and Kira-**

The two older teens of the group were already walking their way back towards Pallet, pacing through the grass of Route 1 bypassing several trainers that Jaret and the others defeated yesterday and several new ones as well. They already knew their mission and rehearsed what to do; they enter Oak's lab search for any clues on Team Rocket or his recent project and possibly save any Pokémon left in the building.

"So you've been a trainer for how long?" asked Jaret in the middle of a conversation with Kira.

"I've been a trainer since I caught Nikolai when I was around 10 but have been traveling as trainer since I was thirteen." Kira explained.

"How old are you now?" Jaret asked once more.

"16," she replied, "What about you?"

"I'm 18 just graduated from school a couple of weeks ago." Jaret told.

"I never did go to school," Kira admitted, "honestly I never did need to go to school; my grandpa taught me everything I needed to know about Pokémon."

"Oh who was your grandfather?" asked Jaret.

Kira chuckled a bit before answering, "You may not believe this but he known for being the Pokémon Professor in the Sinnoh region."

Jaret's mouth hung like a hung horse when hearing this, "You're telling me, Professor Rowan. **THE** Professor Rowan is your grandfather."

Kira nodded her head while Jaret chuckled a bit, "That's so ironic because Professor Oak is my uncle."

"That is ironic." said Kira.

And so the two continued their way down the route and went a lot quicker than Jaret did with Jasper and the others yesterday making down the lap within less than 20 minutes. When re-entering the town Jaret couldn't help but feel something off about his beloved hometown, no one was outside which was strange because Pallet was usually so neighborly and the people were always out going.

"So this is Pallet Town, this is last town I never been to since arriving in Kanto." Kira told examining the small country town.

"Yeah, Pallet isn't usually a place people go to unless they come to see Oak's Lab." Jaret said, "But that's the nice thing is we never see those annoying tourist and the town isn't clustered with regional people asking annoying questions about Pallet."

And so they continued walking for about a few more minutes but still found no one outside. The town looked so docile and comfortable but the ominous empty sounds of the quiet environment made the place look like a ghost town, not a sound was heard anywhere not even Rattata squealing through the grassy plains.

"Your town sure is...exciting." said Kira sarcastically.

"This is weird," Jaret told, "this place is never this quiet."

"What should we do? Shouldn't we head to Oak's lab?" asked Kira.

"We should but I need to head home first, I totally forgot to tell my parents where I went yesterday. They must be worried sick about me." Jaret nervously said just thinking of what they were going to do to him.

"Okay so where is your house?" she questioned.

"Just down this road." Jaret answered.

* * *

**-Jared and Jeremy-**

Jared and Jeremy were walking all around the town of Viridian trying to find Antonio, for the last passing minutes all they did was complain on why they had to go look for that annoying jerk while they go off and have fun without them. After about a half hour of looking, they both sat at nearby bench and relaxed while their Pokémon did the same lying on their laps.

Jared groaned, "Man my feet hurt."

"I know, I'm tired of looking for this boy." Jeremy agreed, "It's hot, I'm bored and Jasper and the others went and left somewhere."

"Why is Jasper with them all the time?" asked Jared, "Every time you look he's with that girl Anna and Jaret."

"I know, I thought this was our journey not theirs." Jeremy complained.

Jared sighed and looked into the sky, "I don't even know why we even came." Jared told, "We're not even in the league so why are we following him?"

Jeremy paused and looked down to his feet trying to think of a solution to his older brother's answer. "I don't know, I thought it would be fun but it's just boring."

Jared looking at his exhausted Ladyba petted the ladybug on his head while the insect chirped happily. "Let's go catch some Pokémon." Jared said.

"We don't have any poke'balls." Jeremy replied.

"Oh yeah, well let's train with our Pokémon. I want Ladyba to evolve." Jared said.

Jeremy looked at his brother with a cheerful smile, "Ight, where do you wanna go?"

"Let's go in that field from yesterday um…route 1 I think." answered Jared.

"Let's go then." said Jeremy.

The two both jumped off their seats on the benches and walked off towards route 1 to resume their training from yesterday but suddenly they heard a noise from the distance.

"Jared…Jeremy!" the voice screamed.

The two youngster trainers looked around confused as if they were hearing things.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah, who said that?" questioned Jared.

They both turned their heads all around Viridian until looking down a long green field road they saw Antonio running towards them exhaustingly.

"It's Antonio!" screamed Jeremy.

The two brothers ran towards the teen who by the time reached them gave a great halt and gasped for air sweating bullets from his head down to his feet.

"Boy where have you been?" Jeremy asked; "We've been looking for you, for about a hour." he exaggerated.

'I…tried…and then I…and then I crashed…and then…!" Antonio tried saying but failed to exhaustion.

"Breathe first boy, dang." yelled Jared.

So they all walked back to the bench for Antonio to get some air, the oldest teen was practically hyper ventilating for about ten minutes until he finally calmed down enough to speak in English.

"Alright, what did you say?' asked Jared.

"I said I was trying to catch a Pokémon earlier today before yah woke up and some old guy named Samson helped me catch one." Antonio explained.

"For real, what did you catch?" asked Jeremy.

Antonio took out his new poke'balls proudly and tossed it on the ground and releasing from his poke'balls was his small purple furred Rattata who looked at the three humans confused. Jared and Jeremy stared at the small mouse and without a second breath burst out in laughter, laughing so hard that they collapsed on the street floor holding their stomach painfully trying to gasp for air.

"What?" asked Antonio.

"Y..you caught a Rattata!" laughed Jared, "That is so lame!"

"Yeah…who catches a Rattata their so weak!" Jeremy chuckled also.

Antonio ignored their comments and kneeled down towards his small rat and cupped his hands down flat on the street for the Rattata to climb onto to. His small mouse looked at Antonio's hands puzzled but walked over into his palms out of curiosity. He sniffed the teen's hands as he climbed on hoping he had some food but when fully onto Antonio's hands the rat was surprised to find himself going into the air off the ground.

"Rat! Rattata!" (Whoa! Whoa! What are you doing!?")

Antonio raised his palms up to his shoulders and Rattata seeing an open space to climb onto obliged hopping onto the teen's shoulder blade.

"Ratta! Rat!" (Land! Sweet Land!)

"Leave Souris alone!" Antonio demanded, "He's not weak yah Pokémon weak!"

"Souris? That's his nickname?" asked Jared.

Antonio narrowed his eyes, "Yes it means mouse in French."

"You lying." Jeremy provoked.

"How you gonna ask me, I did take French class." Antonio argued.

"Yeah but you flunked that class and got kicked out of school." Jeremy told.

Antonio started to growl under his breath, his madness reaching its final point. He finally catches his first Pokémon and even when he does that he still gets made fun of. He couldn't take it anymore he had to stand his ground now; when he got this Pokémon he promised himself that no one will ever treat him like a doormat and that he would get better with training Pokémon and finally beat Jasper. He couldn't beat his rival without some training and respect from others so beating his two younger brothers would be the first step into becoming stronger.

"My Pokémon is better than both of yours! And I'm gonna prove it, one of yah battle me!" Antonio demanded.

The two younger brothers looked at each other and gave matching devious smirks; they knew Antonio was in a rude awakening soon.

* * *

**-Jasper and Anna-**

The guard was still at his post guarding the Viridian Forest's gate blocking anyone from entering, he was tried yawning like a Horsea. He hated his job, even though he was a police officer just like everyone else in the Saffron Police Force why was he handed the lame jobs. Every time there is a robbery, or a murder, or a disappearance of someone they always send Officer Jenny the blue haired star of the police force. Bu they didn't give a Donphan's trunk about him, he always had to do office work or be a crossing guard, or clean up the messes the other policemen commit when on the job.

The officer gave a grueling groan looking down the repeated street; his mother always told him to into show business. His crummy job looked as if it was going to be boring as it always has until looking down the road he saw a figure approaching him, it was a teenage girl wearing a pink western styled clothing and had bright reddish-orange hair and olive green eyes. She was really developed for a girl her age and her face looked as if she a model herself, but he was way too old for that. He was an officer not a molester, he can't have perverted thoughts like that because if he did any misbehaving actions his reputation would be more ruined that it already is.

But he was so stressed maybe he would get lucky and she's older than she looked, but the officer slapped his head multiple times.

"No bad thoughts! No bad thoughts!" he screamed in his head.

The girl approached him looking like a goddess descending from the sky and on her left shoulder was a white furred squirrel with yellow cheeks and on her right was a yellow furred mouse.

"_Just my luck another trainer."_ the officer grumbled under his breath, "What do you want?!" he barked at the girl.

"I want to enter the forest." the girl answered.

"No one is allowed in the forest at this time, "the officer told his tone voice sounding impossibly dull as if he has been rehearsing the same lines for hours, "any trainer or civilian must turn away until the situation is handled. Thank you for your cooperation and goodbye."

"But I want to enter the forest!" the girl whined hopping up and down childishly.

"You can't enter the forest girly, so buzz off!" the officer screamed.

The female trainer immediately stopped her resilient complaining and paused looking at the officer desperately and sadly. The officer looked at her confused trying to figure out whether she was planning something or not; but just then the cowgirl started to walk closer to the obese officer her black long eyelashes flapping majestically and emerald green eyes shining charmingly.

The officer started to feel nervous when she got even closer to him out of nowhere giving off alluring moans and groans. "I'm sorry if I made you angry." she apologized sweetly her eyes sparkling as she talked.

The officer was flabbergasted, "No, no! ma'am," he immediately apologized, "I'm sorry for snapping at you but it's my job."

But as she came even closer to the cop, she suddenly tripped and began to falling towards the ground. The officer paused and when in motion of catching her he was surprised that his palms didn't catch her stomach but her breasts. When upon touching them the beauty trainer immediately sounded off an erotic moan that gave the cop's blood boiling.

"_Ah!" he mentally screamed, "I'm touching her breast and she's not wearing a bra! I need to release her, I need to let go…but they feel so perfect."_

"Are you alright?" he asked still fondling the girl's breast drooling while doing so.

"Yes, you're my…hero!" she screamed, "Patchy, Bolt now!"

The cop suddenly looked over to his right and left shoulder and saw the two electric type rodents smirking at him both bolting with yellow and blue static. The girl pushed herself off the cop and immediately doing so the two rodents both gave out volts of electricity shocking the cop from the inside out.

"AAHHHHHH!" the policeman screamed feeling the pulsing bolts of electricity.

When finished the two electric types hopped off the pig of a cop and walked back towards the red headed actress, the now fainted cop his body turned to black suds of char collapsed on the ground his eyes rolled up and mouth drooling with salvia.

"Good job, Anna!" screamed Japer running out of the nearby bushes towards his comrade.

Anna didn't look at him, sheepishly blushing while looking at the unconscious policeman.

"What?" asked Jasper, "Our plan worked." he cheered.

"Die…" Anna softly spoke.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Die you PIECE OF FLESH!" she suddenly screamed rushing at the cop stomping his obese body repeatedly.

"How dare you fondle my breast! No one does that to me! No one! No one! NO ONE!" Anna screamed stomping the man to near death until Jasper had to come in a place her in a full nelson.

"Whoa Anna calm down, come on let's go before he wakes up." he suggested dragging the hot headed girl through the bandaged gate while their two Pokémon followed.

"Just you wait!" she continued, "Once we come back I'm going to kill you, you molesting pig!"

As the cop was on the ground before losing his conscious completely he had one final thought, _"I hate this job…"_

* * *

**-Jaret and Kira-**

"Where have you been!" screamed Jaret's mother towards her adolescent son, "We've have been worried sick about you!"

Jaret and Kira had just made it to Jaret's house, and immediately walking in Jaret was giving the lecture of his life. Jaret was standing before his family sheepishly while Kira stood in the back feeling awkward over their family discussion. In front of him screaming where Jaret's mother and father Mr. and Mrs. King. Jaret looked just like his father except his old man was taller than he was and didn't have the olive skin but instead a rather tanner complexion.

His mother was a thin mid-aged woman who is the one that gave Jaret his skin tone, eye color, and hair tone. When looking at her you would think she would be a charming, sweet woman but seeing Jaret today made her entire mood go haywire. Transforming her into a raging prima diona of a mother, and in the back sitting on the couch watching the argument unravel were Jaret's younger sisters.

The oldest girl was laughing seeing her brother get his ears tortured by their parent's banters while the youngest one looked on obliviously wondering what Jaret's reply would be towards the answer their parents were shooting at him. As his parents yelled at him Jaret could only chuckling nervously trying to calm them down.

"Sorry…if I worried you." he chuckled, "But I forgot to tell you that I was starting my journey yesterday."

"How could you forget to tell your own family!" screamed Mrs. King, "And where did you go leaving us in the dark of your life!"

"Mom don't be so dramatic," Jaret told, "I was only in Viridian City and slept in the center for the night with my friends."

"Friends, when did you meet new friends?" asked his father.

"Yesterday,' Jaret answered annoyingly, "And your kinda embarrassing me in front of one of them now."

His entire family all took their eyes off Jaret and looked behind him seeing the beautiful Kira look at each of them awkwardly her eyes seeping into the house's floor board shyly.

"Oh I'm sorry you have to hear this from us, dear." apologized Jaret's father.

"Oh no, it's okay its nothing I've never seen before." Kira answered.

"We wouldn't be having this discussion if…" Mrs. King rambled before snagging onto Jaret's ear, "this one tells his family where he is going!"

"Ow! Ow! Mom my ear!" Jaret complained.

Both his sisters and Kira chuckled seeing the boy in pain, "So your Jaret's friend, huh." asked Mr. King.

"I guess you can say that." Kira admitted not knowing Jaret too well.

"Oh so you must be his girlfriend." said his mother sweetly.

"W-what!?" Jaret screamed, "No were just friends!"

'Ah, isn't this sweet next thing you know we're going to be grandparents." his mother continued.

"Mom!" Jaret bantered.

But before this awkward moment could continue, a hasty knock came to the King's door. Kira being the closet quickly answered it and appearing at the door was the King's neighbor, Tom exhaling as if he was having trouble breathing.

"Tom, what's wrong?" asked Mr. King.

"Oak's lab! It's…it's on fire!" Tom screamed at the top his lungs.

* * *

**Uh-oh, the laboratory of the Poke'Professor has been burned to the ground! Who is this mysterious culprit that did such a dastardly deed? And why would they do such an act? Find out next chapter of Pokémon Red: Four Brothers!**

* * *

**Jasper's Team**

**Aipom (Happy)**

**Bulbasaur (Green)**

**Pikachu (Bolt)**

* * *

**Jared's Team**

**Ledybay**

* * *

**Jeremy's Team**

**Phanphy**

* * *

**Anna's Team**

**Pachirisu (Patchy)**

* * *

**Jaret's Team**

**Growlithe (Apollo)**

**Unknown (Glacier)**

**Pidgey**

* * *

**Antonio's Team**

**Rattata (Souris)**

* * *

**Kira's Team**

**Lucario (Nikolai)**


	11. Chapter Update

Pokémon Red: Four Brothers

Chapter: Update

Hey everyone I'm just here to say that I'm sorry that I haven't even updated in two weeks but I was REALLY busy and unfortunate things happened. First I had to stop typing because of finals for school so for a week I stopped typing completely. So the week after that we had a horrible storm and so I didn't have any electricity for a week, so now I'm back in action! I'm going to type a new chapter today and hopefully update tomorrow. So again I'm sorry for the major delay but things happened.

Thanks you for understanding and I will hopefully update tomorrow.

-Ruby Out-


	12. Chapter 11

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**Chapter 11: Time to Act**

**Last time Jasper and Anna were both on the outside of Viridian Forest plotting their way pass the guard into the forest while Jared and Jeremy continued their search for their step-brother Antonio who suddenly appeared out of nowhere before the two. After showing the two his newly captured Rattata that he named ****Souris both Jared and Jeremy laughed at the adolescent angering him and challenging the two to a Pokémon battle. Elsewhere Jasper and Anna after using their newly planned strategy made it passed the guard and into the forest while Kira and Jaret made it to Pallet Town and met Jaret's family. But as the King's family reunion was coming to a conclusion they were informed that Oak's lab was burned to the ground! Who was the culprit behind such an evil deed find out now!**

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V**

After getting rid of the obese police officer and restraining Anna for a short amount of time from her temper tantrum. We finally entered the forest and once looking inside we could only look in awe our mouth dropping seeing the surrounding of the forest. All around from the roof of the forest to the floor below we noticed and saw nothing but Beedrill, the sound of their buzzing was outrageous so loud we could barely hear each other voices. Their larva Weedle brethren were crawling on the ground and trees of the forest while the Kakuna hung off their cotton fiber strings awaiting their final evolution into a mature Beedrill.

The place was horrifying, the other Pokémon that inhabited the forest could be seen running for their lives being chased by Beedrill, and some were seen on the ground dead cold from the Weedle and Beedrill poison or barely alive breathing heavily and barely moving their bodies twitching. Looking over to Anna I saw her practically wanting to gag, she already hated Bug Pokémon to begin with but this was something no phobia given person should see.

She was ready to scream her lungs out until I quickly cupped her mouth my hand muting her screams completely. Looking into her eyes I saw that she was deadly scared, her eyes watering with tears and mouth still screaming her breathing function flexing abruptly. After she relaxed a bit I took my hand from her mouth and she quickly glared at me her tears finally shedding.

"I want to go." She quietly whimpered.

Usually I would want to argue back at her, telling her that we came too close to stop now but…this time I couldn't do that to her. She looked so frightened and defenseless; this is the first time I saw her like this frozen in complete fear. I sighed and placed my hands on her shoulders, "If you want to leave you can." I told her.

She looked at me with disbelief, but from her facial expression I noticed she was relieved to hear me say those words.

"Are…you sure?" she asked, "I don't want to leave you in this situation but…but…I just can't…" she said sadly while gripping her arms shaking.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "I'll be okay I do have three Pokémon under my belt. Just go back into town and wait for Jaret and Kira to come back."

Anna didn't even respond back but instead nodded and ran back into the gate, I actually felt kinda nervous as she left my side. I was in a Beedrill infested forest alone trying to find this huge Beedrill hive and Team Rocket; this was going to be a risky mission to accomplish. Taking Elm's advice I took out two cans of repel that me and Anna bought from the Poke' Mart and sprayed both cans empty onto my body.

Hopefully now the Beedrill couldn't detect me. By my side was my Pikachu, Bolt because he was probably the most effective against bug types but after helping Anna before, the mouse still retaliated against me now wanting to go any further into the forest. I sighed desperately I didn't have too much patience wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Listen Bolt!" he demanded, "I really need your help; this investigation could help find Oak and help save the Pokémon in this forest by the Beedrill. So your arrogant attitude isn't needed here, now you will help!"

Bolt stared at me for a second his face covered in astonishment for my abrupt attitude. But quickly replaced that astonishment with anger and glared at me with yellow bolts sparking from his pouches.

"Pikachu!" he screamed back.

"What did I do to you!?" I screamed, "Now listen I am your trainer and you will listen to me!"

But that last scream did it; the Beedrill around us looked towards our direction and immediately with no hesitation charged at us with their poisonous stingers. I yelped when I saw the dozens of the poison bee Pokémon charge at me with no escape until suddenly I unexpectedly heard the scream of Bolt screaming his name shooting mega watts of electrical sparks electrocuting the army of Beedrill. Each of the bug type Pokémon collapsing onto the ground. I looked at Bolt surprised at the Pokémon's u-turn in his personality still protecting though he hates me.

Bolt looked at me and scoffed raising his head and walking further into the forest, as he saw I wasn't following him he barked at me angrily. I couldn't help but chuckle as I slowly followed him deeper into Viridian Forest. "I guess you'd rather team up with me than to die here huh." I told the mouse Pokémon.

Bolt nodded his head even to his stern face and continued his venture through the forest; I guess I was warming up to him more than I thought.

* * *

**Jaret & Kira**

The King Family along with Kira were all in a state of shock as Tom the King's next door neighbor breathlessly entered the house giving them the updated news of Oak's lab being burned to the ground. Mrs. King was seen with disbelief her hands cupped to her mouth while tears formed in her eyes, Mr. King still shocked by the news helped Tom into the house while his daughters both looked at one another speechless. Kira though shocked was more worried and sadden over the family's great loss of both the Professor and now his famous lab. But the most hurt out of the entire family was Jaret who still stared at Tom his mind just boggled with doubt.

How could this happen? Why was all this all happening to him? First the lost of his uncle was hurtful enough but now everything he treasured, his famous laboratory, his legacy was now gone. Within Jaret tons of different emotion dwindled in his mind, first it was disbelief, then sorrow and finally rage. He was sick of all this, so much has happened in only the last two days that was causing him so much pain. Angrily with no conscious behind his actions, Jaret ran out his house even to the disagreement of his parents. Everything they said was only white noise in his ear the only thing that he could hear now was the sounds of revenge.

"Jaret!" wait screamed Mrs. King her eyes flowing down with tears.

But she could only last see her son's back as he ran down Pallet to his uncle's destroyed lab, feeling all this pressure and anguish under her shoulder Mrs. King fell to her knees shedding tears while her two daughters ran to her side comforting their mother. Kira looked at this fiasco go on and couldn't help but take some action, she was pretty annoyed at Jaret's sudden attitude. She could understand why he's angry, if this happened to her grandfather's lab she would be heartbroken but he didn't even think about the feelings of his family, they were hurting just as much as he was but he just ran off like a spoiled brat.

The first thing she had to do was go after him who knew what drastic thing he would commit his mind confused and hurt. Going over to Mrs. King she placed her palm onto the motherly figure's shoulder causing Mrs. King to look at her sadly her blood shot red eyes hailing with tears.

"Don't worry Mrs. King," Kira assured, "I'm going to get your son back. Everything will be okay."

Mrs. King looked at Kira revealing a heartfelt smile come across her face and hugging the female adolescent happily.

"Thank you." she whimpered.

Kira nodded her head and began running down the same tracks at Jaret beginning her search. First she released her Lucario, Nikolai as she ran her aura Pokémon immediately kept up with her pace of running beside her.

_"Miss Kira, what's happening?" _asked Nikolai using his telepathy skills to speak to Kira, linking their minds together.

Having a Lucario as a partner can do wonders to a person's normal abilities and unrestraint a human's normal limitations of skill. After have Nikolai as a partner Kira was taught by her Pokémon in the way of the aura. Though she can't release it through her palms like her Lucario she did learn how to sense others aura and use telepathy to talk to Nikolai.

_"It's too much explain right now Nikolai," _she told, _"but right now I need your help to find a certain individualwith your aura skills."_

Nikolai nodded, "_Yes Miss Kira, but can you explain to me the feeling of the individual's aura?"_

Kira began to think for a minute trying to remember the feeling of Jaret's aura, _"It's pretty carefree with a good intention but right now is dealing with a lot of anger and doubtful pain." _

Nikolai nodded and closed his eyes; the aura manipulating Pokémon began to feel the aura of every being around him. The feeling of aura was a tricky thing to master; every being had a different feeling of aura. Some were strong and others were weak, when detecting aura you can detect the seven attributes of life. Right now he was sensing the attribute known as emotion which was easy to find Jaret's aura with his negative thoughts and hurt mental mind. Tracing down the adolescent's aura, Nikolai opened his eyes and raced down the road making his way ahead of Kira.

_"He's close Miss Kira, just follow me." _Nikolai told.

_"Right thanks Nikolai!" _Kira thanked and the two continued their pursuit.

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V**

Bolt and I were making our way through Viridian much more easier than I thought, luckily thanks to the repel I used the Beedrill still couldn't detect us even with them being around in the number of 20 within each horde that came past us. But the more we traveled through the forest, the more my stomach began to ache. The Pokémon that were attacked by the Beedrill looked worse and worse the more I walked in Viridian. The smell of their deceased carcasses and the honey the Beedrill stained all around the forest, the two mixtures entering my nostrils was so petrifying I could have vomited at any second.

The horror of these Pokémon dead on the forest's ground could only make me think how cruel a person could be just to watch as these Pokémon lost their lives for their own sick game. It was no doubt this was Team Rocket's doing and I was the one who was going to stop them, but after traveling for an hour now Bolt and I hid in a nearby bush and decided to take a break. Bolt was breathing madly, he was working non-stop from any Pokémon that seemed to attack us or get in our way. He was a very dependable Pokémon even with his arrogant and self-centered personality.

"Thanks." I said to the mouse Pokémon, Bolt turned his head at me confused.

"I know this was hard for you, protecting me and working with me at the same time." I continued, "I don't know if you know this but I'm glad you're on my team."

Bolt's eyes enlarged as I splurged out to him my thoughts, but he quickly did as he always did and turned his face away from me but this time didn't scoff. But just as we were ready to advance even further into the forest I suddenly heard the sound of talking in front of us. Pushing a few leaves away from the bush we were hiding in, Bolt and I saw standing in front of us were two men dressed in all black wearing matching black hats and large lettered red "Rs" on their chest.

"Are they…Team Rocket?" I quietly asked out loud.

Bolt was ready to give the two a shock of a life time until I put my arm in front of him halting his attack. One of the men was growling loudly slapping away several passing Beedrill that bypassed him and to my surprise when making contact with them the Beedrill didn't attack back.

"For Arceus sake I'm getting sick of this forest!" the man complained slapping another Beedrill, "When can we leave this dump?"

"Pretty soon," the other man replied, "they already found the hive yesterday and are trying to capture the behemoth now."

Hive? Behemoth? They must be talking about the Beedrill Hive; I guess Elm was actually telling the truth after all.

"But why are we trying to capture that fat piece of crap anyway?" asked the complaining man again.

"What are you dense?" asked the other grunt, "With that Beedrill's massive power and reproduction ability we can breed an army of Beedrill! Just think of it an unstoppable force the world has never seen!"

"Have you been looking at Machopman again?" asked the first grunt.

"Hey that show is addictive." The other man replied

Just then the first grunt's pager on his waist went off beeping frantically.

"That's for us," he groaned, "It's our shift to try and capture that Beedrill."

"Oh man, the last time I tried catching that thing I nearly lost my head." The other complained.

"We have no choice or do you want to complain in front of the boss?"

"No way man, I'd rather get stung by a million Beedrill before doing something as stupid as that."

And as the two grunts walked away, I couldn't believe what I just heard. So that was their big plan after all, they wanted to capture the Queen Beedrill and use it for world conquest. Both Oak and Elm was right Team Rocket was nothing but a gang that wanted nothing but power over the world. But I wasn't going to let that happen, tapping Bolt's shoulder we both started following the grunts. Wherever they were going that's where I was going to find the hive and end all this.

* * *

**Hello everyone! How did you like the new chapter, now really a long one but it was informative about a lot of the characters and plus I only had a day to type it all so it wasn't going to picture perfect. It seems like things are cooking with Jasper in the forest and Jaret is on the run to find the culprit behind his grandfather's burned down lab while Kira is right behind his tail. What will happen next find out next time!**

* * *

**Jasper's Team**

**Aipom (Happy)**

**Bulbasaur (Green)**

**Pikachu (Bolt)**

* * *

**Jared's Team**

**Ledybay**

* * *

**Jeremy's Team**

**Phanphy**

* * *

**Anna's Team**

**Pachirisu (Patchy)**

* * *

**Jaret's Team**

**Growlithe (Apollo)**

**Unknown (Glacier)**

**Pidgey**

* * *

**Antonio's Team**

**Rattata (Souris)**

* * *

**Kira's Team**

**Lucario (Nikolai)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**Chapter 12: Team Rocket Attacks**

**Hey everyone. Instead of the usual recap of the last chapter I would like to say I'm sorry for the late chapter, I know I could come up with a millions excuses but I just didn't have time to update the story. Luckily for you I'm able to update today. I hope you enjoy this chapter it actually took me a while to type it all and I'm trying my best to hurry up with the Beedrill fiasco and just so you know I'm not rushing it this chapter. I just hate dragging things on and just head on with the plot. I hope you enjoy the chapter and happy reading!**

* * *

The two team rocket grunts continued their trail in Viridian Forest towards the Beedrill hive to fulfill their duties, they have only been in the forest for almost two days and caused so much damage in that short amount of time. Several Pokémon have already died from the Beedrill poison and so did a few trainers that were in the forest during the time of the Beedrill invasion. Meanwhile tearing through the forest just meters away from the two rocket grunts were Jasper and his Pikachu, Bolt.

As Jasper followed the two his heart jumped with each step, he was finally going to attack Team Rocket for the first time but what could he do? It must have been an army of rocket grunts in the hive if the legend is true stating the Beedrill hive was big enough to have humans enter. He only had three inexperienced Pokémon with him and surely that wasn't going to be enough. If only he had some back up this whole mess would have been much easier.

But he wasn't going to force Anna into the forest if she didn't want to, especially with her bug phobia. He didn't have much of a choice though he was already on route towards the hive he might as well improvise as he ventures ahead. So he continued to follow the two grunts it took them a while to get to their location, no wonder no one could find the hive they had to go through some many routes and go deeper into the forest.

Jasper would have never guessed that Viridian Forest was this big; it seemed so much smaller when looking on the region's map but it seemed to be another route that was excluded from the map. It seemed they have been walking for miles until after they moved one more bush, the palace of a hive was found.

"No...way…" Jasper quietly told in disbelief.

The Beedrill hive was unbelievable, it was breathtaking for any trainer, person or even Pokémon to see. It was at least the height of Groudon and the width of a mall. The honey combs entrances were all enormous able to contain several Beedrill at one time as well as even people and all around the hive were a gang of Beedrill each of them flying outrageously in a storm.

Their buzzing was so frantic and loud it was almost impossible for anyone to think, their Weedle hatchlings were all around the hive crawling in and out frantically while the Kakuna hung from their strings stiffly. Seeing all this Jasper was frozen in shock, seeing all this was just too much for the teen to mentally handle. These kinda of things seemed pretty legendary in some cases. But he quickly snapped out of it when he saw several men and women dressed in black enter in and out a huge gap in the hive carrying and handling several large cases of poke'balls.

"They must be Team Rocket. But what's up with those suitcases?" asked Jasper hiding behind a large bush.

"Finally you're here!" screamed a female voice across the field.

Walking up to the two previous grunts was actually a teenage girl, she too was wearing the signature coloring attire of black just like the rest of the Team Rocket crew but had a bit more fashion compared to the other members. The girl had pale skin with sharp sapphire colored eyes and long light purple hair, she about the same height as Jasper and looked around the same age group as well. She was wearing a black jean jacket with a purple t-shirt, skinny and firm black rip kneed jeans and black boots with light purple fur at the top of them. The two grunts immediately seeing her stood up firm and saluted the young girl.

"Oh…Miss Sylvia we're sorry that we were late but…" the first grunt apologetically told but was silenced with a slap to the face by the girl.

"No excuses grunt!" she yelled glaring at them both angrily, "Why did you two leave your post your suppose to help catch this fat ass Beedrill!"

"We're sorry Miss Sylvia but…" the other grunt pleaded but was stopped with a slap as well.

"But what!?" she screamed.

"We were on our break." the first grunt answered.

The girl raised her hand causing the man to flinch in fear but was relieved to see her place back between her arms.

"I should tell my father about this but I'm feeling generous today, now you two back in the hive!" she ordered pointed at the giant Beedrill fortress, "We almost have this queen tired down!"

"Yes Ma'am!" the two grunts shouted.

And as the two grunts ran into the hive the girl who was named Sylvia slowly followed with an evil grin on her face. Jasper lowing back down into the bushes looked at Bolt; the small mouse didn't look nervous but was actually staring on with excitement. It was surprising to see him like through Jasper's perspective but he guessed the mouse must be excited for all those trainers inside the dome.

"So are you ready for this, Bolt?" Jasper asked the small rodent.

The yellow mouse nodded his head proudly with yellow sparks shocking from his pouches, Jasper smiling alongside his side kick slowly making their way towards the beehive. Several grunts were guarding the dome from each direction, each mainly were assisted with a Rattata or Ekans, so the two took an easier route and faced on the grunts with Rattata since their weaker against electric attacks.

They went to the south entrance of the hive, it only consisted of two grunts both of them partnered with Rattata. Both Jasper and Bolt took big gulps and nodded to each other knowing it was game time and just as they were ready to launch their surprise attack, Jasper was suddenly grabbed by his collar and thrown to the ground. Bolt seeing his trainer attacked launched an electrical attack at the perpetrator but his thunder shock attack was neutralized by a green shield protecting the enemy.

Jasper grunting looked up and saw that it was a teenage girl and alongside her was her Starmie. The girl was staring at Jasper annoyingly with her sharp hate filled dull grey eyes. The shield her Starmie had created to protect her from Bolt's attack soon faded and tossing her dark blue hair over her shoulder, the suddenly appearing girl then stepped on Jasper's chest pushing the teen to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him menacingly her voice just as cold as her facial appearance.

"What am I doing…?" Jasper grunted trying to push her foot off his chest, "…who are you and what are you doing following me!?"

The girl continued to press her foot deeper into Jasper's chest causing him to gasp in pain, "You fool you almost made me lose my chance into sneaking into the hive." she told.

"Why…do you…want to get into the hive?" Jasper said between his gritted teeth.

The mysterious girl took her foot off Jasper's chest and the ebony teen was gratefully relieved taking in the sweet air known as oxygen while Bolt ran to his side to see if he was okay. The girl turned her back away from him and looked back at the two grunts.

"I'm here within my own reasons," she said to the pain induced teen, "so I'd be best if you just went home."

"H-home!" Jasper retorted, "No way I came here within my own reasons too and I'm not leaving until those reasons are resolved!"

The girl glared at Jasper once more causing Jasper to flinch, her eyes were extremely cold and direct as if she was giving him the death stare sealing his fate at that very moment. She turned back towards her Starmie and nodded to the Mysterious Pokémon giving it some kind of order. The water/psychic Pokémon nodded back and jumped out the bushes making its way towards the two grunts.

"What are you doing!?" screamed Jasper, "Your Pokémon is headed straight for the enemy!"

The girl didn't answer but simply watched as her Starmie made it towards the grunts, the two black suited men both looked out for any enemies against the hive until suddenly they saw the Starmie slowly making its way towards them.

"Hey check it out." said one of the guards pointing at the passing Starmie.

"It's a Starmie!" the other grunt proclaimed, "But in the middle of the forest?"

"Who cares man, if we catch it we'll defiantly get off guard duty!" the first grunt said.

"Oh that would be sweet wouldn't it!"

Jasper blood was boiling and teeth were gritting angrily, "Fine if you won't help your Pokémon I will! Come on, Bol-" he screamed but before taking a single step Jasper found himself being punched in the stomach by the mysterious girl. He held his stomach in pain falling to his knees gasping for the loss air he just gathered. And it was surprising she was able to make him fall to his knees in a single punch but she did appear to be a bit athletically built than most girls.

'"Don't interfere." she ordered.

The two grunts both had their Rattata ready to attack the defenseless Starmie standing before them.

"Aright Rattata use Bite!" one the grunts commanded.

Quickly both of the small rodents raved towards Starmie with their large fangs ready to pierce through the sea star figured Pokémon until suddenly the red amulet in the Starmie's chest glowed with a radical bright light blinding the duo Rattata and their trainers.

"Ah!" I can't see!" one of the grunted told blocking their eyes.

"Thanks for stating the obvious!" the other told.

But suddenly with her quick reflexes and speed, the mysterious girl dashed out the bushes and close lined one of the grunts to the ground and punching him in the chest knocking him clean out. She then made her way to the second grunt and grabbing his neck and she close lined him to the ground knocking him out as well.

"Starmie use Hydro Pump!" she commanded.

The star complied with its master's wishes and ended its display of light and fired a powerful water cannon attack at the two masters-less Rattata from the tip of its uppermost limb, unaware of the attack approaching they were struck directly collapsing to the ground and fainting immediately. Jasper regaining his composure saw the whole thing and was flabbergasted, looking at her plan taking place and seeing how she was able to dispose of the two Team Rocket members and their Pokémon looked as if he was staring into a movie. No wonder she didn't want him to interfere if he did was probably going to be one of those grunts on the ground right now.

"That was awesome!" Jasper cheered for the girl rushing out the bushes along with Bolt.

The girl said nothing and scanned the perimeter seeing if any more Team Rocket members were approaching or heard any noise. After a few seconds of waiting it seemed as if they were in the clear for now. Jasper almost forgot about the girl's Starmie, quickly taking out his Pokédex he scanned the water/psychic type.

"_Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon. Although Starmie have ten limbs, it is typically only the top three (and the core) which can be used in combat; the others are for balance and movement. Furthermore, the difficulty of concentration allows attacks from only one at a time. It is roughly eight years old and knows the moves_ _blizzard, hydro pump, shadow ball and psychic." the Pokédex told._

The girl actually looked at Jasper's Pokédex for a moment bewildered and curious but shrugged it off and went back to situation at hand and stared at the Beedrill hive looking at its many entrances.

"This place sure is huge," said Jasper, "I guess Elm wasn't exaggerating about how big it was."

The mystery girl while looking at the entrances nodded at her Starmie and took a few inches away from the hive.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Jasper.

"Starmie use Hydro Pump!" the girl ordered.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" interjected Jasper, "You're going to shoot the dome!?"

The girl rolled her eyes and groaned at him pestered. "Yes," she annoyingly answered.

"Me likey!" he replied, "Bolt get ready to use thunder shock!"

Bolt nodded and with his red pouches sparking the mouse charged his electrical energy ready for Jasper to give the command.

"Bolt use thunder shock!" he screamed.

"Pika! Chu!" the mouse screamed and revolving around Bolt was a storm of electrical energy slamming against the hive. An explosion was quickly followed afterwards and grey smoke fumed around them, both Jasper and Bolt smiled at their spree of destruction against the hive but those smiles soon turned upside down once the smoke faded. The dome it was unaffected by Bolt's thunder and actually looked unscathed at all.

"Hey what gives the dome wasn't destroy." Jasper pointed out.

The blue haired dam scanned at where Bolt's electrical attack struck and found that it was a bit burned from the attack, a small burn not much damage taking from that but enough. So she returned her Starmie back into its red and white ball and released instead her Dragonair. Jasper's chin literally dropped to the floor seeing such a rare and powerful Pokémon before him today. Around the Pokémon world today a Dragonair was a rare Pokémon to capture or even see for that matter and right now Jasper was seeing a practical legend right before his eyes. With no questions asked he quickly took out his Pokédex and scanned the Dragonair capturing its information.

"_Dragonair, the Dragon Pokémon. The crystals of Dragonair gives it a remarkable control of the weather not just in its immediate vicinity, but stretching out for over a mile. This Dragonair is 15 years old and knows the moves draco meteor, blizzard, fire blast, dragon tail "the Pokédex further explained._

Again the newly arrived girl was once again fascinated at Jasper's Pokédex, a device that was able to record Pokémon data and knows their status as well. It looked like a usual device to use.

"So cool! You have a Dragonair where did you capture it?!" Jasper asked frantically circling around the dragon type Pokémon while Dragonair stared at the Pokémon unhealthily. Bolt face palmed himself from embarrassment while a sweat drop feel from his forehead.

"_Does he always act like this?"_ Dragonair asked in Pokémon.

"_Sadly, yes."_ Bolt answered.

"Dragonair get ready." the mystery girl told.

The sapphire colored dragon slithered besides her trainer prepared for her orders.

"Dragonair use Fire Blast at the hive!" the girl ordered.

The large blue dragon opening her mouth charged a fiery red and orange burst of flames and when ready fired a powerful and intense blast of all-consuming fire. The blast made a collision with the dome and immediately created a powerful and radical explosion destroying that half of the hive. Smoke flew past them strongly; Jasper covered his eyes as the grey smoke flew past him along with the small and large pieces of the destroyed hive.

"_There goes our surprise." _he thought.

* * *

**Kira and Nikolai**

Kira and her aura Pokémon, Nikolai were running after Jaret now for almost ten minutes not finding the teen anywhere. Though Nikolai can sense the teen's aura but it seemed as if he was becoming farther and farther away from them with every second. But soon they made it to the Oak's lab at least…where it was anyway. Almost everyone in town were at the destroyed libratory, Kira slowly made her way past the crowd and saw what was left of the legendary lab of Professor Oak. There was no remaining of the building, it was nothing but ash and burned pieces of metal, wood, and steel.

Everyone town looked sadden over this great loss, each one them held something dear to the Professor and now along with him, his lab was gone as well.

"_Miss Kira," _Nikolai telepathically said to his trainer, _"what happened here?"_

"_Someone burned down Professor Oak's lab." _Kira answered.

"_Oak? I've heard Rowan say that name before." _Nikolai stated.

"_Yes, Rowan and Oak were close friends. Each of the professors from all regions was closely bonded together, from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. It's sad to see this happen, Oak was a greatly famed and accomplished man."_Kira explained.

Suddenly Nikolai sensed something, a dark and disrupting aura coming from below the ash and burned rubble of the laboratory.

"_Miss Kira below! I sense a disruptive aura below the rubble!" _Nikolai proclaimed.

"_Really, it could be Jaret but why is it under the rubble?" _asked Kira.

"_Sensing the aura I can see that the person is below a somewhat bunker area or more like a basement."_ Nikolai explained.

"_Thanks Nikolai but this place still looks too hot for us to step on so…"_ Kira told, and taking a bright new poke'ball from her pocket she threw it to the ground. And with a shining bright white light, coming from the poke'ball to the town people's astonishment was Kira's Ninetails. The Ninetail's luxurious golden-white furred tails dazzled in the summer's sun while her ruby red eyes glistened at her trainer.

"_How can be of service, Miss Kira?" _asked Ninetails.

"_Sarafina we need your help with something." _said Kira.

"_We?" _asked the Ninetails referred as Sarafina.

The Fox Pokémon then turned her head and saw Nikolai standing beside Kira but as soon as she saw him her blood boiled. Sarafina was always jealous of Nikolai, even since she was Vulpix. The two spent so much time with one another which caused the fox to become madly jealous and dislike Nikolai greatly. Once spotting Nikolai, Sarafina mouth gritted with angier and immediately she blasted a fiery ember attack at the Aura Pokémon.

But Nikolai easily dodged the ember attack sidestepping to the right surely to Sarafina's angier.

"_Do we have to go through this every time, Sarafina?" _asked Nikolai.

"_Piss off Nikolai," _Sarafina barked_, "Kira asked for my help so buzz off!"_

"_Last time I checked she summoned me before you, so it looks like she needed my help more than yours." _Nikolai retorted.

_Nikolai growled her nine tails twirling in the air fiercely, "Screw you!" she yelled._

"_Hey! Hey! This no time for you two arguing!" _Kira intercepted_, "I need both of you help regardless who I summoned first."_

Nikolai nodded and knelled down towards Kira apologetically, _"Yes, sorry Miss Kira." he apologized._

Sarafina spat out small sparks of flames into the air_, "Heh, kiss up."_

"_That's enough Sara," _Kira lectured_, "Now I called you here to help me walk across the hot ash."_

"_Why, what's in the ash?" _asked Sarafina.

"_There's a basement below the rubble and Miss Kira is curious if it's her missing friend." _Nikolai answered.

"_Will you help?" _asked Kira.

"_Of course Kira, anything for you." _Sarafina spoke smirking at Nikolai as Kira rid on her back, Nikolai grunted and just casually folded his arms.

"_I'll be waiting for your return, Miss Kira." _Nikolai said.

"_Right, Nikolai protect the town people in case things get intense here." _Kira said.

Nikolai nodded while Kira gave the Aura Pokémon a thumbs up. Sarafina having her trainer on her back walked into the burning rubble of Oak's lab.

"What is she doing?" asked a man.

"She's walking on the fire!" said an alarmed woman.

"How dare she walk onto Oak's last remaining piece of legacy!" growled another man.

"Somebody stop her!" a random guy screamed.

Soon an angry mob was being formed around the town's people, Kira was alarmed seeing the angry town folk run towards her and Sarafina until Nikolai interfered and blocked the town people's way. He got into his signature pose his blue aura exerting out his palms giving the people a warning not to step forward.

"_Go Miss Kira! Before they begin to fight back!"_ Nikolai warned.

"_Right, thanks Nikolai!"_ Kira said.

For almost anyone these flames would severely burn both Pokémon and human but Sarafina being a fire Pokémon it was as if she was walking on rugged carpet. The destruction of the lab was more than destroyed it was almost unrecognizable. The bunker that was underneath the rubble would have been hard to find normally but Kira also mastering the sense aura, felt the disturbed aura below a ton of hot metal and burned wood. Sarafina moving the ruble out their way, they witnessed metal flooring with a handle.

Biting onto the metal handle, Sarafina pulled back and slowly but surely opened the flooring finding a down stairs hidden basement.

"Good job, Sara!" Kira congratulated.

Hoping off Sarafina's back, the two then ventured down the hidden basement. The bulbs in the basement were still on shining a fading hue of white and yellow. It seemed as if there was a hidden generator deeper in the bunker keeping this place powered but only barely the lights barely shining for mere flickers. The place looked as if it was from an old horror movie, cob webs from small to large were found everywhere, and leaky pipes were heard as well as short-circuiting wires.

"_Geez this place sure does give me the creeps."_ commented Sarafina.

"_Yeah me too, it just gives you goose bumps down your spine."_ replied Kira.

Sara nodded her head in agreeing with her trainer while they continued their way deeper into the basement. It didn't take them long to reach the bottom and there they saw a room with a wooden door, Kira's heartbeat raced, she was petrified to find who was beyond this doorway. Slowly she grabbed the golden knob of the door and opened it to her surprise instead of seeing her friend Jaret it was instead a total stranger.

The stranger was a somewhat tall man; he was wearing a black t-shirt that was tucked in his black pants while wearing a black leather jacket. She couldn't see his face completely being covered with a black face mask but she could tell that his skin tone was light brown and had a somewhat scar cross his left cheek. But one characteristic she noticed more than any was his eyes. His eyes they were so…so cold and dark, they were so terrifying it froze her from moving.

The man was over a wooden desk reading some loose papers; with his dark grey eyes the mysterious stranger was staring at Kira sternly and casually put the papers back on the desk. Very slowly he walked towards Kira, the teenage girl had a chance to escape or even attempt a solid move against him but for some reason she couldn't move. She was frozen in complete fear, she couldn't move a muscle, it was weird but his eyes…after looking at his eyes she became so petrified and afraid she couldn't move.

It was strange for Kira, this kind of thing never happened to her, she was usually never afraid of these kind of situations or anyone that came past her but this man was different. And what caused her even more fright than just his appearance it was also his aura. His outward appearance looked so calm, cold, and stem but on the inside it was a totally different setting.

It was as if his outward appearance was just a mask, when seeing a person's aura it was as if you were seeing their true appearance and personality and this man's aura, it was totally destructive and radical. It was 100% impure that contained hatred, corruption, and even blood lust; she could sense that he wanted to kill her at this very moment with no fair warning. Kira's body shook uncontrollably as she grappled her arms tightly, alongside her Sarafina couldn't sense aura like her owner but only saw a man ready to harm her trainer.

Standing before Kira, Sarafina almost instinctively fired a wild ember attack at the man as he walked towards them. But how the attack was sent shooting it looked as if it was in slow motion and that the man simply side-stepped it with ease and continued walking towards the duo. Sarafina bite her tongue and growled at the mysterious stranger as he faced them both. The man looked over at Kira and noticed the girl didn't even have the courage to stare at him back. Grunting he took out his own poke'ball, the man tossed the ball onto the ground and appearing from the orb was a Mr. Mime.

But this Barrier Pokémon seemed to share the same characteristics as its trainer having a malicious smirk on his face.

"Psychic." the man ordered.

The Mr. Mime nodded and complied raising his hands towards Sarafina and suddenly the Fox Pokémon was covered in a blue kinetic aura and was dangling in the air. The fox was struggling in the air trying her best to escape but the might of the psychic Pokémon's kinetic powers was just too powerful. The mime throwing his arms forward, the kinetically tangled Ninetales was thrown in the same motion and crashed into the desk hitting her back against the corner of the desk and collapsing on the floor barely conscious.

Kira looked on in horror but did nothing; the mysterious man grabbed Kira by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in the air choking her in the process. Kira was gasping and gagging for air while grabbing the man's hand trying to retrain his mighty grip but her struggle was futile. The mask man then slammed her against the basement's wall almost cracking the back of her skull and empting her stomach of air. Kira dangling with pain held the back of her head trying to cope with the pain but while doing so she couldn't help but feel that all her struggling was for nothing.

Staggering to open her eyes Kira only saw the man's cold and malicious eyes which froze her fighting spirit once more. The man placed his hands in his pocket and took an old small knife that was covered in harden old blood, Kira winced in fear and with the little energy she had left she tried her best scrumming and moving to get away from the mask man but was totally immobilized when the man kneed her in the chest.

Kira was ready to faint, after that knee to the chest all of her energy was just suddenly sapped away. Her mind was barely keeping consciousness; she wanted to help and to escape. Her mind dangling and vision becoming blurry the last few things she saw left were her Ninetales on the ground panting heavily trying to get back on her feet to protect her trainer but was constantly forced down by the man's Mr. Mime. She felt so sorry for Sarafina and the only thing she could say to her Pokémon telepathically was…

"_I'm sorry…"_

The man pulled his knife back and flung it forward towards Kira, the girl barely able to move closed her eyes for the upcoming impact and pain that she was going to endure but while the man was in mid-motion to stab the innocent girl an explosion was created outside the basement causing a huge impact against the man and Kira. The mask man while being flung by the explosion let loose of Kira and leaped back blocking his eyes from the upcoming black smoke. Kira on the other hand collapsed on the basement floor reluctant to be free from the man's grasp; both she and the man look on carefully as the smoke began to subside.

Several footsteps were heard from afar rushing down the basement's staircase, the mask man grunted and took out another poke'ball slamming it to the ground and unleashing a ferocious Charizard. Leaping onto the Charizard's back the orange dragon-like Pokémon began to take flight, the Mr. Mime too tried leaping onto the Charizard but was harshly kicked in the chest by his trainer collapsing back onto the floor. Getting up from the ground the Barrier Pokémon looked at his trainer puzzled on why he couldn't get on as well.

"You did your purpose." the man said answering the mime's question, "I have no use for you anymore."

The man's Charizard blasting a vigorous blast of flames from the roof of the basement created a gaping hole revealing the outside world and both the mask man and the Charizard took their leave. The previous footsteps of the basement stairs were finally getting louder coming to figure out it was the Kanto region's police force rushing into the basement along with their trusty Growlithes. Multiple police officers rushed into the small basement spotting only Kira, her Ninetales, and the sadden and confused Mr. Mime but along with the police force was Jaret immediately spotting the collapsing Kira rushed over to her side.

The female trainer was on her last line of consciousness once seeing the police force run into the basement, but before her mind went into a black abyss of emptiness she was happy to know everything was going to be okay and that the last thing she saw was Jaret safe and sound.

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V**

The explosion that the mystery girl and her Dragonair created was incredible, both Bolt and I could barely keep our feet on the ground or even see for that matter the chunks of the hive's pieces flying into our faces along with the grey and black smoke fuming from the aftermath of the powerful attack. Well it was obvious that we lost our moment of surprise but a frontal attack was better than any, I looked on as the smoke cleared itself and once it finally took its moments fading I was astonished to find what was inside the hive.

From the inside and out of the hive were several Beedrill drilling their needles for some unknown reason while Weedle grubs crawled on the lower surface of the hive. Team Rocket grunts were all around the hive flooring and there was an army of them at least to about 50 grunts in total handling the majority of Rattata, Ekans, and Koffing. But in the center of the hive lying against the hive's wall was the mother of all Beedrill, the biggest insect Pokémon you will ever see. It was the one and only Queen Beedrill, she was probably even bigger than a Groudon from the perspective I was seeing her and on top of her head was a yellow crown indicating her rank of command.

She looked like any average Beedrill except several times bigger, I was amazed at what I saw today but it was too bad that I wasn't going to live long enough to enjoy it. After that explosion every Team Rocket grunt inside the hive was staring at me and the mystery girl, I was afraid of what to come next but I was glad to have the blue haired dam by my side at least I'll have a fighting chance.

"Not her again!" screamed a familiar voice.

Again appearing from inside the hive was the purple haired teen, Sylvia walking towards us with a frightening glare.

"Everyone back to battling that Beedrill!" she ordered the grunts, "We almost got it weakened!"

And to my surprise just like they were told, they resumed to attack the mother Beedrill ignoring us completely. Sylvia walking before us sighed placing her hands on her hips and looked at us annoyingly.

"What do you want now Sapphire?" Sylvia growled.

The girl next to me known as Sapphire giving back a just as menacing glare towards Sylvia answered, "To stop you."

"You sure a persistent pain in the ass." Sylvia insulted, "This would be your fourth time getting in our way!"

"And I won't stop until you're eliminated completely." Sapphire retorted.

Sylvia chuckled, "Will you now. Or are you on an alternate mission?"

I noticed that Sapphire's brow rose when told that and paused momentarily not answering Sylvia's question immediately when asked.

"Right now my task is to stop you from harming these Beedrill and the Pokémon in the forest." Sapphire answered, "Dragonair standby for battle!"

Coming into the hive the blue serpent Pokémon entered slithering in front of her trainer. Sylvia smirked and took out her own poke'ball.

"Right to the point huh, looks like I hit a nerve." Sylvia chuckled, "Go Nidoqueen!"

Sylvia tossed her poke'ball onto the hive's surface and unleashing from the orb was her large blue skinned Nidoqueen roaring ferociously.

"Wait, what am I going to do?" I yelled angrily.

"Leave, your no help here!" Sapphire replied.

I was angry, no I was furious! Since I was a kid I was told I was no help to anyone, my older siblings always treated me like I was this brain-less child that always get in others way. My Mom never thought I was prepared for the outside world not even Elm thought I was ready for such a challenge. And now I was being treated like a kid by a total stranger who I knew nothing about! My anger couldn't be subsided anymore I had to let it out, I couldn't take it anymore!

"I'm here on the behalf of Professor Oak's dying wish!" I shouted angrily, "I won't let him down! I won't back off no matter what! I'm going to stop Team Rocket and avenge him! I'm tired of being treated as a kid; I waited and worked too hard to be treated like this!"

I was screaming with pain and all my anguish, my rage was told within my eyes and Sapphire was actually for the first since I saw her looked a bit astonished at my speech. But on the other hand, Sylvia was only giggling as I finished my banter.

"Oh would you stop whining!" Sylvia said, "That old bird had what was coming to him not agreeing to help us."

I gritted my teeth and step forward towards Sylvia my hand balled into a fist and along with me was Bolt growling at Sylvia his cheeks sparking ragingly.

"Shut up, you have no right talking about Oak like that!" I yelled.

"Pikachu!" added Bolt.

"He was a fool!" she continued to insult, "Good reddens to him, too bad his lab was burned to the ground!"

My body froze and my mouth was opened in disbelief, Sylvia saw this and smirked ready to test my rage even further.

"Oh you didn't know." she said, "Not too long ago, one of our top members went and burned the lab into nothing but ash and old memories."

When I thought my rage was at its tip, I somehow found it pushed even further, this time it was overflowing. If my skin was any lighter you would actually see me burning red, with nothing but pure hate in my eyes glaring at Sylvia while she laughed at the destruction of Oak's lab I was ready to rush at her and prepare to give her the hardest punch I have ever muttered. But stopping me from making any moments was Sapphire, I turned to her angrily, my facial expression having no appearance of that happy-go-lucky kid just minutes ago.

"I know what you're thinking and don't do it your no match for her."Sapphire told me.

Her words were nothing to me, I didn't care about my chances all I wanted to do was make this girl pay for insulting Oak and all the hard work he accomplished. But Sapphire wouldn't let me go no matter how hard I tried to get away from her grip.

"Listen to me!" she said, "I battled her before and she's beyond the level of an experienced gym leader, I bet you never even defeated your first gym leader have you?"

I was quiet, slowly my determination was leaking out of me but my rage was still present good and well.

"Then what do you want me to do! I can't just sit around and idly watch!" I retorted angrily.

"Yes! I told you before there were nothing you could do here! You're out of your league kid." Sapphire answered.

"I will never know until I try! I replied angrily.

Sapphire and I squabble could have went for hours until from a far a voice was heard.

"Nidoqueen use earthquake!"

"Nidoqueen!" roared the royal Drill Pokémon as she slammed her hefty tail onto the dome's floor.

When doing so the large quake was heard and the entire flooring vibrated, causing almost everyone to lose their balance and collapse on the floor. I was barely able to keep my own balance onto the dome as well as Bolt and Sapphire. When the quake finally subsided we all looked towards an annoyed Sylvia tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey I'm not here to see a soap opera! Are we battling or what?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh you're getting a battle!" I yelled, "Bolt rush at her Nidoqueen!"

And with great speed the small mouse rushed at Nidoqueen with all his might.

"Didn't I tell you to back off!" Sapphire yelled.

"I won't back down not until she's taken down!" I replied back.

"So your first huh pipsqueak?" Sylvia said with a gleam. "Fine I could use a good warm up Nidoqueen use a hyper beam!"

Nidoqueen opening her mouth started to charge an orange and red orb of energy that was forming very slowly.

"_It takes some time before that hyper beam is complete."_ I thought, "Bolt quick use thunder shock!" I quickly ordered.

Bolt rushing at Sylvia's Nidoqueen blasted bolts of yellow electricity from his pouches at the Drill Pokémon. Nidoqueen wailed in pain as the watts of electricity electrocuted her body, her Niodqueen's body was charred with several marks and burns around her.

"Haha! What do you think of that?" I boasted proudly.

"Nothing," Sylvia answered, "except that was the weakest excuse for an attack I ever seen! Nidoqueen fire!"

To my surprise her Nidoqueen was totally unaffected by Bolt's attack and responded quickly; her hyper beam attack fully charged and ready to blast Bolt directly until a voice was heard from afar.

"Dragon tail!" ordered Sapphire.

Dragonair quickly slithering towards Nidoqueen slapped her sapphire colored tail onto the Drill Pokémon's face slamming her to the ground and redirecting her attack firing at the group of Team Rocket grunts. Several of the lower members of the organization was token out by the blast while I looked on in awe at the power of that hyper beam it just as strong as Dragonair's fire blast from before, probably even stronger.

"Didn't I tell you, not to interfere?" Sapphire asked once more this time a bit more pestered.

"What can I say, I'm hard headed." I answered.

"Just stay out of my way!" Sapphire ordered.

"Nidoqueen get your fatass up!" screamed a furious Sylvia.

The blue dino-like Pokémon slowly recovered off the ground while Sylvia gritted her teeth giving Sapphire a death glare.

"You won't win this you blue haired bimbo!" Sylvia insulted.

"I have no time for you Sylvia," Sapphire told, "I need to stop this Beedrill invasion before more problems erupt."

"Well you're going to be here all day because I'm just warming up!" Sylvia said, "Nidoqueen poison sting go!"

The pin headed Pokémon opening her mouth once more fired a barrage of poisonous purple needles at Dragonair.

"Watch out!" I screamed.

"Dragonair dodge and use dragon tail!" Sapphire ordered.

Dragonair doing as she was told slithered passed the barrage of needles, dodging each one that came her way and launched her tail again at Nidoqueen.

"Nidoqueen catch her tail!" Sylvia commanded.

Stopping her barrage of poison sting, Nidoqueen with surprisingly speed catch Dragonair's tail stopping the jewel incrusted Pokémon in mid-air.

"Crap she got her." I grumbled between my teeth.

"Now poison jab, Nidoqueen!"

Nidoqueen bringing her right palm back covered it with purple poison and jabbed Dragonair directly on her chest.

"Haha, keep going Nidoqueen!" Sylvia orderly snickered.

Keeping up the attack, Nidoqueen pulverized Dragonair with a collision of several poisonous poison jabs. Dragonair wailed in pain as the berserk attacks continued.

"Hahaha! Looks like your Pokémon is stuck between a Geodude and a hard place!" Sylvia hysterically laughed.

Seeing Sapphire's Dragonair get tortured like that was too much for me, I wasn't going to listen to Sapphire anymore. I'm a trainer, I had a Pokémon and I was going to help her whether she like or not.

"Bolt get behind Nidoqueen and grab her tail!" I ordered.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Sylvia mocked, "The little mouse is going to grab my Niodqueen's tail!"

Ignoring her Bolt did as he was told and went behind Nidoqueen and grappled her tail.

"Now use Thunder wave!" I commanded.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Bolt screamed.

And the small mouse firing off another bolt of electricity made a direct hit with the Nidoqueen and this time actually giving her actual damage. The Nidoqueen roared as her grip from Dragonair weakened the sapphire scaled dragon was able to escape.

"Dragonair quick use fire blast!" Sapphire said.

Though she took several pelting poison jabs, Sapphire's Dragonair kept her ground and appear into Nidoqueen's face she fired a powerful fire blast attack hitting the Drill Pokémon directly causing Nidoqueen to fall to her knees wincing in pain.

"Nidoqueen snap out of it!" Sylvia commanded.

"Quickly finish this with draco meteor!" Sapphire yelled.

Using her remaining energy Dragonair once again came face to face with Nidoqueen but this time fired a very powerful and large orange and white energy ball onto the Drill Pokémon's chest. The ball of energy's power was so great it sent Nidoqueen launching in the air and after seconds of being in the air reaching the hive's dome the attack exploded along with Nidoqueen. Every grunt in the hive looked in the sky to see what had happened but the only thing they were able to see was the giant flash of white light that was created from the after math of the attack along with multiple smaller orange spheres fall from the sky like fireworks on the 4th of July.

With a heavy thud, Nidoqueen came toppling from the sky onto the dome's harden surface, brown smoke swarmed around her as she crashed. Anxiety filled me as Sapphire and I watched the smoke subside to see the condition of our opponent's Nidoqueen and happily once the brown clouds faded we found the blue scaled Drill Pokémon fainted. But the best part of it all besides seeing Nidoqueen unable to battle was Sylvia's face seeing her Pokémon defeated.

"Nidoqueen you worthless piece of shit!" Sylvia growled.

"Well, well, well look who lost." I mocked, "I thought you were going to destroy us."

"That's not fair it was 2 against 1." she whined.

"Now look who's whining." I replied, "Just give up Sylvia, its over."

"Like hell it is!" she yelled taking out another poke'ball, "There's more Pokémon where that came from!"

But before she could summon a single Pokémon, explosions were created all around the Beedrill dome. Explosion after explosion surrounded the dome along with grey and black covering our eyes; I struggled to keep my eyes shut while heavily coughing practically gagging from the immense amount of smoke suffocating my lungs. The smoke slowly ended and once my vision came back to me fully I was surprised to find the entire hive surrounded by the Kanto police department and their pups Growlithe and their leading pack of Arcanine. There was an army of policemen and women around the inside and outside of the hive, easily overshadowing the amount of Team Rocket grunts in the dome.

"What the hell!" Sylvia cursed, "The police!"

Coming from the pack of police officers was none other than Officer Jenny, her light blue spike hair and dark blue uniform could be seen a mile away while her red glaring eyes stared down the Team Rocket grunts with hatred.

"Team Rocket!" she screamed, "You are under arrest, put your hands up and surrender quietly."

Looking around I noticed that most of the grunts in the dome began to panic; the majority of them tired making a run for it and ran away. Some were able to make it out of the hive while others were either caught immediately or were catch while running. Sylvia on the other hand only growled seeing the tons of officers surround her but sighed knowing that this mission was obviously a failure. Deeply I was happy to see the police come right on time, this was going to a way harder job than I assumed. I just hope they don't confuse us for Team Rocket too.

"You two go lucky." Sylvia threatened, "Next time we meet it will be your deaths!"

Throwing down her poke'ball Sylvia summoned an Electrode and gave a deviously smirk.

"Electrode use explosion!" she ordered.

The white and red Pokémon with its usual cocky grin closed its eyes tightly and shook rapidly. Within seconds it was surrounded by visible vibrations and a glowing white light.

"Die!" Sylvia screamed and when doing so she kicked the nearly exploding Electrode towards Sylvia and myself. At that very moment it was as if time just froze, I could have chosen so many choices at this moment; I could have either saved myself and ran or pushed Sapphire out the way. The closer and closer the Electrode was making its way towards us the more my heart just exploded from my chest and pressure surrounded me. I tried screaming and warning Sapphire of the incoming attack but she was still somehow still removing the smoke from her watery eyes. So I had a choice to make I might regret it later but that is only if I live after this, quickly snagging Sapphire's collar I tossed the blue haired dam out the way from the attack and just meters away I saw nothing but the silent light of the glowing Electrode. From there the white light enveloped my vision and everything went black along with the loud sounds of an explosion.

* * *

**Did you like this little chapter here, well it's not so little being almost 8,000 words but you know what I mean. I wonder who that stranger was at Oak's secret laboratory and is Kira okay? Did Jasper survive the explosion and what happened at the conclusion of the Beedrill hive; all these things will be answered next chapter of Pokémon Red: Four Brothers. **

**P.S: Jared, Jeremy, and Antonio will come back next chapter and may come to a surprise for all of you for what they've been doing and planned besides battling each other.**

* * *

**Jasper's Team**

**Aipom (Happy)**

**Bulbasaur (Green)**

**Pikachu (Bolt)**

* * *

**Jared's Team**

**Ledybay**

* * *

**Jeremy's Team**

**Phanphy**

* * *

**Anna's Team**

**Pachirisu (Patchy)**

* * *

**Jaret's Team**

**Growlithe (Apollo)**

**Unknown (Glacier)**

**Pidgey**

* * *

**Antonio's Team**

**Rattata****(Souris)**

* * *

**Kira's Team**

**Lucario (Nikolai)**

**Ninetails (Sarafina)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Pokémon Red: Four Brothers**

**Chapter 13: Separate Paths**

**Last time after Jasper entered the Viridian Forest and followed the two Team Rocket grunts found the Beedrill hive and figured out their plans to capture the queen Beedrill and make their own Beedrill army. As he is ready to enter the hive he is encountered by a female trainer named Sapphire who too wanted to stop Team Rocket for her own unknown reason. While elsewhere Kira chases off to find Jaret and goes into Oak's underground lair but is attacked by a unknown team rocket grunt but was saved by the police before the grunt could do the finishing blow. But back at the hive the two entered the hive and battled one of Team Rocket's lieutenants named Sylvia and before anything could become any worse the Kanto police force entered the fray. And as a last resort attack Sylvia's tossed an exploding Electrode towards the duo trainer but Jasper pushed Sapphire out the way and took the blast himself. Is the young trainer still alive? Find out today!**

* * *

**Jasper P.O.V**

_The light…it was so bright that my mind just went blank. When the explosion erupted I didn't feel any pain, I didn't feel the extreme heat of the electric Pokémon's attack my mind just went black with the remaining sounds of the loud explosion and the sounds of the random rocket grunts escaping from the police force. But something strange happened just as the explosion was let loose, just seconds before it exploded I saw something in front of me. It was hard to see with the bomb's bright light but with my remaining vision and as strange as it sounds I saw a small sphere containing some kind of small creature._

_I didn't comprehend was it was but the only thing in my mind now was the bomb that I was facing right before my eyes. That was the last remaining memory I had of that day, that creature I saw, was that really a Pokémon? And if it was could it have been just my imagination playing tricks on me? These were the thoughts I had after the explosion, my mind just echoing these random questions over and over again wanting an answer…but never got one. That is until I had this dream… _

_In this dream I felt myself floating in this weird world, my surroundings were nothing but bright pink and white lights. It was just so beautiful to see and to be around my mind it just felt so serene and calm as if it was paradise. At first I began to think that I was killed by the bomb and landed on heaven, but who wouldn't have thought that no human could have stood up to such a powerful attack. But I questioned that idea knowing that even the great Arceus wouldn't think I was worthy of such a prestigious place such as heaven. So where was I…? _

"_Your mind, silly." a voice echoed._

_Now that really freaked me out, I felt my eyes bulge and heart jump a pace faster. I turned to look around to see if someone was here as well but saw the same results of a pink and white colored world. I wasn't the type to get paranoid very fast but this was making me become a bit anxious. _

"_Who was that?" I thought, "Did someone just say something?"_

"_You heard my voice didn't you. Wow you're not that bright of a kid are you?" the voice giggled._

_I jumped again, who the hell was that!? _

"_Who are you? Show yourself!? Am I dead? Is this heaven?" I shouted randomly looking around hoping to get another reply from my anonymous speaker._

_The voice chuckled lightly, it sounded kinda cute because the speaker sounded like a little girl with the sweetest voice I have ever heard. _

"_Of course you're not dead silly," the voice chimed, "And as I told you before you're in your mind." _

"_My…mind?" I asked._

"_Yup."_

"_How am I in my mind?" I asked._

"_Your sure do ask a lot of questions don't you." the voice groaned, "Your asleep and is deep in your subconscious, you're lucky I saved you or you wouldn't be alive right now." _

_And that's when it hit me that little creature that was in front of me during the explosion, it was this voice, it saved me?_

"_You were that creature in front me before the explosion!" I shouted._

"_Wow you were able to see me!?" the voice asked astonished._

"_Yeah was I not suppose to?" I asked._

"_Normal humans aren't suppose to see me when I'm in my force field, you must be a special one." _

_I took a heavy breath; I was so relieved to know I still had a life to go back to. This thing saved me, but why?_

"_Why?" I asked, "Why did you save me?"_

"_I come to those who are pure at heart as well as pure of thoughts, and you were willing to give your life to save another. So I thought you deserved to have a little help." the voice explained._

"_Well thank you I really appreciate it." I thanked._

"_It was my pleasure to help an honest soul…"_

_Suddenly the voice began to become a bit flaky and distant along with the beautiful world I inhabited. Everything around me started to become dark, my vision started to deteriorate and consciousness began to fade. _

"_It looks like…you're beginning to…wake up…" the voice said its voice sounding as if it was submerging with static._

_I tried responding back but my voice spoke with no sound, my body was also frozen numb and the only function of my body that still worked properly was my ability to hear._

"_Keep up the good work." the voice told, "your actions could possibly save…this world…"_

_The voice then completely vanished along with the world, I felt myself sailing down…I was sailing down back to my world._

**P.O.V ENDS**

* * *

Jasper slowly opened his eyes; his vision blurry from the after effects of a long grueling slumber stared obliviously until his seeing was back to normal. Once his vision was better adjusted but still a bit shaky the teen saw that he was staring at a white ceiling with the room's bright ceiling light shining in his eyes. He got up quickly wiping his tiresome bangs and surprisingly saw that he was in a small room lying on a small bed and covered with a blue blanket. The room was purely white with nothing in it except a hanging small TV in the corner of the room and a table that had all of his stuff.

He looked down at his body finding his hand fully bandaged and was wearing blue sleeping pajamas.

"I'm…alive?" he asked out loud.

That dream he had, was that really a dream? Did that creature really save him? Everything was so confusing to him; just a few minutes ago it felt like he was in that beehive taking a powerful explosion and now he was in a room completely okay. Suddenly the room's door opened and walking in was to the teen's surprise was the Viridian City's Nurse Joy holding a bowl of cereal. When coming in she looked at Jasper and flinched a bit seeing the boy actually awake.

"Oh your finally woke up." she spoke astonishingly.

"Yeah I guess…" Jasper replied looking at his bandaged hands, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Pokémon Center dear, you were pretty beat up when brought here." she answered.

"What happen?" Jasper asked.

The nurse was ready to answer the teen's question until she took a glance at the television; she then picked its remote and turned up the volume.

"Maybe this will answer your question." Joy said pointing to the television set.

Jasper turned his attention to the TV and saw the same news reporter from before actually outside the Viridian City's Pokémon center smiling from ear to ear.

"Good morning Kanto, I'm Erza Wesker from your region's new crew PTV, and I'm here outside the Viridian City's Pokémon Center that holds the young hero that saved Viridian Forest!" the news reporter announced.

Jasper looked a bit startled, was she talking about him?

"Just two days ago, this young man even going against authorities felt so strong for the forest's condition stormed into the Beedrill horde alone!" she told, "From the local authorities of the police force it was said that behind the Beedrill's assault was a villainous group of thugs called Team Rocket! We were told they were able to catch a few of the nasty thugs and they were put into custody but the reason for their actions is unknown."

Erza then walked over to the center and pointed at one of its top windows, "After his long and grueling battle our hero was taken to Viridian City's Pokémon center and his recent condition is unknown but we should all thank Jasper Loving for his courage and dedication and wish him a safe and healthy recovery. Thanks to him trainers will be able to pass through Viridian Forest by tomorrow morning at the latest."

Jasper grabbed the remote and turned off the television sighing, he guessed his work at the forest wasn't as secretive as he wanted it to be. His name was probably heard all over Kanto and maybe even in Johto; he knew he was going to hear from both his mother and Elm tonight. It was frightening for me him to know what they were going to say. But it's strange; he didn't hear anything about Sapphire from the news report. She was there with him too, why didn't she get her credit?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and poking his head through into the room was Jaret seeing Nurse Joy sitting in a chair in the far right corner of the room.

"Is it okay if we come on?" he asked.

Nurse Joy chuckled, "Of course but looks who's finally awake."

Jaret looked confused at Joy until looking over seeing Jasper in his bed looking back at him.

"Jasper! You're awake!" Jaret shrieked.

"Jasper!" screamed a familiar voice outside the room.

Pushing Jaret onto the ground and running into the room was the flamboyant red head Anna, who rushed into the hospital room and hugged Jasper tightly soft tears shedding from her eyes.

"Jasper your okay!" she cried burying her chest into his chest. Jasper didn't know what to do, he never had a crying girl on him before or even has a girl this close to him period but softly he placed his hand on the girl's back and patted it softly.

"Hey…nice to see you too Anna." Jasper said uncomfortably.

Jaret on the center's floor groaned while picking himself off the ground, "Geez Anna I didn't know you cared so much." Jaret laughed.

Anna's cheeks burned bright red and she quickly let go of Jasper glaring at her cousin angrily.

"I don't!" she retorted, "I was just happy to see him finally wake up."

"Whatever you say. How you feeling bro?" asked Jaret.

"I feel good actually; I'm just surprised I actually survived." Jasper admitted.

"What happened in there anyway?" asked Anna.

"Well," Jasper began looking down at his covers, "When I went inside I found these Team Rocket grunts talking about the Beedrill hive and followed them to it."

"So the hive was real?" asked Jaret, "How did it look?"

Jasper sighed, "Unbelievable you wouldn't have thought it was real even if you were staring at it.

"Then what happened?" asked Anna.

"Well once getting there I met this girl named Sapphire and she helped me fight against Team Rocket."  
he explained.

"Wait the news team said you did it alone." said Nurse Joy joining their conversation.

"I know, I guess Sapphire left the scene before the media could plaster her on the news like me." said Jasper, "But when the battle was getting a bit heated the police came but one of the Team Rocket thugs kicked an exploding Electrode towards us and I pushed Sapphire out the way."

"And you took it on the full blast?" asked Jaret flabbergasted.

"Yeah that's why I'm surprised I'm alive, my body fully intact and all."

"Wow you know you're all the news now, everyone in Kanto should know who you are by now." Jaret added.

"Great," Jasper groaned, but quickly remembering something the teen looked around the room finding a few people missing. "Hey where are Kira and the others at?"

Both Jaret and Anna both gave Jasper gloom faces, the teen quickly picked up on their expressions and heart began to skip a few beats.

"What?" he asked.

"Jared, Jeremy and Antonio are outside training their Pokémon while Kira is in her room resting from her incident in Pallet." Jaret explained face a bit stern and distraught.

"Incident what happen?" the teen asked.

Jaret clutched his hands angrily and gritted his teeth his facial expression becoming more raged than ever, "While you and Anna were going into Viridian Forest, Oak's lab was burned down by a Team Rocket member!" he growled.

This news was surprisingly to hear but it wasn't shocking to Jasper, he remembered hearing this from Sylvia back at the Beedrill hive.

"So what happen to Kira?" Jasper asked. But that's when Jasper looked at Jaret he saw that the teen's pupils were smaller and dilated shaking uncontrollably while his teeth were gritting so hard that they could be literally heard. The teen was ready to blow his top fuming from absolute rage until a soft palm was placed on his shoulder; the angered trainer looked over and saw Anna with a worried look on her face.

"It's okay Jaret, I'll explain in." she softly spoke.

Her voice seemed to calm Jaret's nerves his shaking body seeming to halt but eyes still furious and mouth sneering.

"When Jaret heard that my dad's lab was burned down he ran off and Kira went to go look for him and went into dad's underground basement from before." Anna explained.

"Oh yeah so the fire didn't burned that down too?" asked Jasper.

"Nope and when Kira went down there she was…" answered Anna until she was interrupted by Jaret.

"Until she was attacked by a low down, team rocket flunky!" Jaret screamed, "What kind of jerk would attack a girl?! A coward that's who!"

"Jaret calm down, Kira's okay she's in the center and only suffered a head concussion." Anna said trying to calm down her cousin.

"I don't care! This is final straw first they attack my family, then my uncle's lab and now my friends! Team Rocket is going to pay no matter what!" he angrily spoke, "Jasper are you all okay to travel again?"

Jasper grinned, that's the exact thing he wanted to hear. There was no time to rest not when there is still Team Rocket out there to stop and not to mention his quest to gain all 8 gym badges. Pulling the covers off his body and hopping out his bed Jasper looked at his friend smiling determinedly.

"Yeah I'm ready, let me get dressed and we can go." Jasper told.

"Oh no you don't!" Joy angrily interfered pushing Jasper back into the bed, "You're not going anywhere mister until you rest some more!"

"But come on Nurse Joy, I'm feeling fine." Jasper whined, "I can leave right?"

"Are you arguing back with me young man!" she hollered yanking onto Jasper's ear.

Jasper wailed in pain, he twisted and scrummed trying to pull away from the nurse's powerful grip but was futile with his attempts not able to escape a single second.

"I'm the nurse here and I saw you need rest! The forest cutting you off from Pewter isn't going to be open until tomorrow so for tonight you will be resting, understand!"

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'll stay! Let go!" Jasper screamed.

"Oh well, it is getting pretty late so I guess we can wait until tomorrow." said Anna, "Ready to go Jaret?"

"Yeah but before we go I have to show Jasper something." Jaret said. The upperclassman of the group then reached into his book bag and took out a large brown egg with a cream-colored zigzag stripe around its middle..

"Wait that's a Pokémon egg!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yeah your right how did you know that, Jasper?" asked Anna.

Nervously Jasper scratched the back of his black hair chuckling lightly, "Hehe, well back in Johto I hung out with Professor Elm all the time and he is a wiz with Pokémon eggs so I saw them all the time. Hey Jaret where did you get it?"

"My parents gave it to me before I left Pallet Town; they told me it was an Eevee egg and that it should be hatching any day now." Jaret explained.

"Yeah you better be careful before you crack it." Jasper playfully warned.

"Wow I feel trusted." Jaret sarcastically told.

"Well let's get going, we'll see you tomorrow morning Jasper." Anna cheerfully told winking for only Jasper to see.

The teen blushed a heavenly hue of red on his cheek and chuckled nervously, both the cousins left the room along with Nurse Joy leaving Jasper all alone in the room.

**Jared, Jeremy, and Antonio**

Over the past few days since Jasper has been in the center resting have been training their Pokémon diligently till while waiting in Viridian. Each has been worried sick of Jasper's recovery and hasn't been able to get the thought of him out their mind but if he ever did wake up they could at least show him how strong their Pokémon got. The sun was setting on the city of Viridian with the displaying of the separation of orange colors with blue components scattered from the surrounding sky. Right now Jared and Jeremy were training their Ledyba and Phanphy who have both gained a ton of experience and attacks.

"Ledyba use tackle attack!" commanded Jared.

The red ladybug with his super speed rushed at Jeremy's blue elephant for a powerful charge.

"Phanphy use defense curl!" Jeremy yelled.

Phanpy curling himself into a ball became outlined in yellow raising his defensive stats and took the blow full force handling only minimal damage. Jeremy smirked seeing his elephant unharmed by the attack while Jared bite his lip trying to think of a recovery attack.

Ledyba smirked. "Ledyba!" (Nice defense curl, Phanphy!)

"Phanpy, phanp!" (Thanks to all of our training!)

"Now wrap your trunk around his body Phanphy and toss him in the air!" Jeremy said.

The tiny blue elephant uncurled himself from his ball shape form and just as he was told wrapped his trunk around Ledyba's body and threw him into the sky. Ledyba being tossed in the sky dangled frantically trying to regain his balance his wings extended outward and flapping hurriedly.

"Ledyba recover and use super sonic!" Jared instructed.

The small bug was flapping his wings even faster and balancing himself in the air turned his attention back to Phanphy, his eyes glowing blue and emitted small blue rays from his body towards the elephant.

"Oh no!" Jeremy worriedly yelled, "Phanphy use defense curl again!"

So as before Phanphy curled into a ball and took on the powerful blue rays full force, the small elephant tried his best and staggered greatly not to be effected by the supersonic attack but gave away and became confused. He tumbled out of defense curl and moved back and forth stumbling clumsily, tripping on his own toes and eyes swirling dizzily.

"Crap! Phanphy get unconfused!" Jeremy yelled.

Jared chuckled a bit, "Now Ledyba finish it with comet punch!"

Nodding his head the red shelled bug stormed down from the sky and charged at the dazed elephant barraging him with a powerful comet induced punches.

"Phanphy no!" Jeremy yelled.

But it was too late that last attack took out the small elephant cold and he laid on the grassy field unconscious.

"Haha!" Jared laughed, "I win again, Jeremy!"

Taking out his poke'ball Jeremy returned his Phanphy angrily and growled at his older brother.

"Whatever you keep using supersonic to beat me!" Jeremy whined.

"So it's a Pokémon battle I can use whatever move I want." Jared boasted.

But while the younger brothers argued over near the fields of route 1 watching the sunset with his Rattata, Souris was Antonio looking on with a stern expression on his face. For the past couple of days he has been training with Souris with Jared and Jeremy, it was hard for him to learn to use the rat's move and learn how to battle but he has gotten a bit more better than before. While Jasper has been in the center, Antonio and the others have been doing some critical thinking about the adventure they have been on and wonder what they really wanted to do.

"It's been a long past few days, huh Souris?" Antonio asked his rat.

Grinning the purple furred rodent nodded his head at his trainer and turned back towards the sunset.

Antonio smiled and turned back to the sunset as well, his time with his first Pokémon has been fun for and a good learning experience. But during this time he learned something about himself, he loved to battle. He loved to battle other Pokémon and enjoy the thrill of a challenge.

He wanted to join the Kanto league and defeat the gym leaders and prove his worth towards Jasper and the others. But he during these days he's been having a mental struggle with himself, he enjoyed his time with Jasper and the others but felt that he wanted to do more with his life But this choice he's willing to make won't be decided until he learns of his step-brother's recovery. But it seemed Arceus was on the teen's side when the voice of Jaret was heard from outside the center.

"Hey guys time for dinner and guess what!" Jaret yelled.

"What!?" asked Jared.

"Jasper woke up!"

And finally the next chapter the gang will finally continue their journey towards Pewter where Jasper, Jaret, and Anna will battle Brock and gain their first gym badge! What is Antonio's choice and what will happen once he makes it? Find out next time!

* * *

**Jasper's Team**

**Aipom (Happy)**

**Bulbasaur (Green)**

**Pikachu (Bolt)**

* * *

**Jared's Team**

**Ledybay**

* * *

**Jeremy's Team**

**Phanphy**

* * *

**Anna's Team**

**Pachirisu (Patchy)**

* * *

**Jaret's Team**

**Growlithe (Apollo)**

**Unknown (Glacier)**

**Pidgey**

* * *

**Antonio's Team**

**Rattata(Souris)**

* * *

**Kira's Team**

**Lucario (Nikolai)**

**Ninetails (Sarafina)**


End file.
